Un futuro por descubrir: leyendo las Reliquias
by Sev7nPoter-Hallows
Summary: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Lily Evans encuentran entre los regalos de Navidad un miesterioso libro del futuro llamado "Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte" ¿Qué pensarán al leer el futuro que les depara? Obviamente, SPOILERS de DH.
1. El ascenso del Señor Tenebroso

Sé que no soy nueva en esto de "los merodeadores leen los libros..." pero siempre me ha apetecido hacerlo, y creo que del último libro ahora no hay ninguno en curso.

Ojala os guste!! :)

* * *

Hogwarts estaba prácticamente vacío aquellas navidades.

Lily Evans se despertó la mañana del 25 de diciembre sin ganas de levantarse de la cama. Aquellas eran las primeras navidades desde la muerte de sus padres, y también las primeras navidades que pasaría en el colegio. Resultaba raro. Estaba en su séptimo año y Hogwarts era su hogar, pero aún así no se hacía a la idea de pasar allí las vacaciones. Echaba de menos el estofado de su madre, el pequeño árbol de Navidad que su padre adornaba con exageración y hasta las malas caras de su hermana Petunia.

Suspiro al pensar en ella.

¿Qué estaría haciendo Tuney? Seguramente se encontrase en casa de su novio, aquel gordinflón asqueroso con el que llevaba saliendo más de dos años.

Bostezó y dio media vuelta en la cama. Aún era temprano, por lo que podría dormir un par de horas más antes de la comida navideña en el Gran Comedor.

_«En el Portal de Belén han entrado los ratones y al bueno de San José le han rumiado los calzones»_

La pelirroja gimió. ¿Estaban locos? ¡Por Merlín! Eran las nueve de la mañana, no era hora de cantar villancicos a pleno pulmón.

_«Ande, ande, ande la marimorena; ande, ande, ande que es la Nochebuena…»_

¡Maldito Potter y maldito Black! Saltó de la cama y bajó de dos en dos las escaleras hacia la Sala Común.

—¿Os importaría controlar el volumen? —rugió.

—¡Lily, feliz Navidad! —gritó James, dedicándole una de sus estúpidas sonrisas.

—Caray, Evans ¡qué sexy estás! —Sirios le guiñó un ojo y le pegó a James un codazo amistoso en las costillas— No deberías vestir estas galas delante de Cornamenta, le arruinarás la sorpresa de la noche de bodas.

James le pegó un capón y Sirius soltó una risotada parecida al ladrido de un perro. Incluso Remus, quien intentaba leer un libro junto a la chimenea, se rió por lo bajo.

¡Menuda panda de idiotas! Lily cruzó los brazos por delante de su pijama de ositos marrones y entrecerró los ojos.

—Me vuelvo a la cama, así que ¡dejad de gritar!

—¡No! ¡Es Navidad, Evans! —sonrió Sirius— ¡Quédate con nosotros!

—Sí, estamos abriendo los regalos.

¿Regalos? Ella no esperaba ningún regalo ese año, a no ser que a Petunia se le ocurriese enviar algún cachivache inservible para dejar aún más constancia de su odio acérrimo.

Miró hacia el árbol que adornaba la Sala Común y lo encontró atiborrado de paquetes. Solamente Potter, Black, Remus y ella se habían quedado en la Torre de Gryffindor a pasar las vacaciones y allí había regalos como para el colegio entero. Aunque aquello no la sorprendía. Los merodeadores lo hacían siempre todo a lo grande.

—¿Te gusta mi bufanda nueva? —le preguntó Remus.

—¡Se la he regalado yo! —exclamó James. Merlín… parecía un niño de cinco años con tanto entusiasmo.

—Te favorece el color, Remus —le sonrió Lily.

—Y yo le he regalado unos calzoncillos, también los lleva puestos. ¡Enséñaselos, Lunático!

—¡Sirius! —gritaron Remus y James al mismo tiempo.

El aludido se echó a reír y agarró a la pelirroja del brazo. Lily quiso protestar y soltarse, pero decidió que, ya que estaban en Navidad, aparcaría su mal humor e intentaría ser amable con los muchachos, por mucho que estos llegasen a desesperarla.

—Vamos, Evans, abre tus regalos.

—¿Qué regalos?

—Pues los de navidad, pelirroja, ¿cuáles van a ser?

—Yo no… —dejó a medias el "yo no tengo regalos" y abrió la boca con sorpresa al ver entre el montón unos cuantos con una tarjeta que rezaba su nombre.

Miró a los tres chicos intentando encontrar al culpable, pero todos tenían la misma expresión de fingida indiferencia en sus rostros. Remus pareció sonreír durante un instante, pero quizás fuese producto de su imaginación.

Tragó el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y le rogó a Merlín que no se le saltasen las lágrimas. Qué tonta… aquellos alborotadores habían conseguido emocionarla.

—No teníais porqué…

—¡Oh, vamos! Somos chicos generosos, ¿verdad, Cornamenta?

—Claro que sí, Canuto. Nos encanta regalar cosas y nos encanta la Navidad.

—Y por nada del mundo íbamos a dejar a nuestra Premio Anual sin regalos.

Lily sonrió agradecida. Vaya par de dos… que forma tan curiosa tenían de completar las frases del otro. Si no fuesen tan diferentes físicamente, James y Sirius podrían pasar por hermanos gemelos.

Se agachó junto al montón y recogió el primer paquete.

—Oh, ese es mío —le dijo Remus desde el sillón.

—Es chocolate —Sirius se relamió los labios—, Lunático nos regala chocolate todas las navidades.

—¿De dónde vienen esos apodos tan raros?

Lily tuvo la sensación de que Sirius se quedaba más pálido de lo que normalmente estaba.

—¿Qué apodos? —preguntó James en lugar de su amigo.

—A Remus lo acabáis de llamar Lunático y a ti antes te llamaron Cuernos.

—Cornamenta —le corrigió Remus.

—Eso, Cornamenta. ¿Por qué esos nombres?

—Es una historia muuuuuy larga, pelirroja —contestó Sirius, que parecía haber recuperado el habla— ¿Por qué no sigues abriendo regalos?

—¡Ey, aquí hay uno que no tiene etiqueta! —gritó James— Parece un libro…

—Será de Remus, entonces —apuntilló Sirius.

El aludido negó con la cabeza.

—Yo ya he abierto los vuestros y los de mis padres, no tengo ninguno más.

—¿Evans?

Lily también negó.

—Yo no tengo a nadie fuera que me envíe regalos.

—¿Y tu hermana? —preguntó Remus.

Lily sonrió con cierta tristeza y volvió a repetir sus palabras.

—No hay nadie fuera que me quiera enviar regalos.

Los tres merodeadores clavaron sus ojos en ella y se vio obligada a mirar hacia otra parte. El tema de Tuney era algo delicado de tratar. Siempre se habían llevado bien, por lo que ese odio que despertaba en su hermana podía con ella.

—Quizás sea de tu madre, Canuto —dijo James, seguramente intentando romper la tensión.

—¡Oh, me quiere tanto mi madre! Quizás cuando lo abra me salta al cuello e intenta estrangularme.

—Sirius… —comenzó Remus, pero fue callado por las carcajadas de Lily. No se lo podía creer. Estaba riéndose de algo que el impresentable de Black había dicho—¿Qué pasa, Lily?

—¿Te estás riendo de mí? —Sirius intentó sonar ofendido.

—Parece que tu madre te quiere tanto como a mí mi hermana.

—¡Oy, somos los repudiados de la familia! —Black sonrió y le pasó a Lily un brazo por los hombros— Debemos unirnos en nuestro dolor.

Ella volvió a reír y le devolvió el semi-abrazo. Vaya… y ahora bromeaba junto con Black. El día se hacía más increíble por momentos.

—Bueno, bueno —James se entrometió entre los dos y se hizo un hueco en el medio. Sorprendentemente, eso a Lily no le molestó—, un poco más de aire nunca viene mal.

—Dame el regalo, Potter —le dijo—, quizás sí que sea de Tuney. Quizás me haya mandado una caja de estiércol de caballo.

Sirius arrugó la nariz.

—¿Estiércol de caballo?

—Ella se parece a un caballo —contestó la pelirroja con un encogimiento de hombros.

Rasgó el papel rojo con algo de impaciencia y los cuatro miraron el regalo. No era estiércol, era un libro. James había estado en lo cierto. Era un libro con tapas negras y sin dibujos. Lily lo abrió y leyó en voz alta las primeras palabras.

—_Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte_ —alzó los ojos y miró a los muchachos. Todos parecían confusos— ¿Hay algún Harry en tu familia, James?

—No que yo sepa…

—¿Qué clase de libro es este?

—Quizás debamos leer —sugirió Remus—. Puede que los padres de James se lo hayan enviado.

—¿Y por qué demonios mis padres me enviarían un libro cuando saben que no me gustan?

—Bueno —intervino Lily—, es obvio que el regalo era para ti.

—Ah, sí, ¿y eso por qué?

—Bueno, Cornamenta, ¿cuántos Potter hay en esta habitación? Si el libro fuese _Harry Black y los gorrinos en escabeche_ sería…

—¿_Los gorrinos en escabeche_? —le interrumpió James.

—Me pareció que tendría gancho. Si alguna vez escribo un libro, lo llamaré así.

—Yo lo compraría, sin duda.

—No esperaba menos de…

—¡Oh, por favor! —gritó Lily, aquellos dos payasos empezaban a gastar su paciencia— ¿Podemos dejarnos de tonterías y leer el dichoso libro?

—¡Yo no quiero leer! —se quejaron al mismo tiempo los dos muchachos.

Lily le lanzó a Remus una mirada suplicante.

—A ver, seguramente esto tenga algo que ver contigo, James. Debemos leer.

—¡Ey! —sonrió Sirius— ¡Igual es de un pariente perdido que nos ha dejado en herencia un legado de artículos de broma que pondrían en evidencia…!

Lily le interrumpió una vez más.

—¡Sentaos los dos! Voy a empezar a leer.

—¡Es mi pariente! ¡Yo debería leer!

Suspiró y le entregó el libro a James.

—Como quieras.

—¡No, no! Bromeaba… no quiero leer. Me gustará escuchar tu dulce voz.

—Sí, Flower Power, queremos escuchar tu dulce voz.

Les miró con la misma expresión con la que miraría a un niño de 10 años impertinente y se sentó en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea. Cuando todos estuvieron acomodados, Lily comenzó a leer.

"**El ascenso del señor tenebroso"**

—¿Voldemort? —preguntó James.

—No hay otro señor tenebroso que sepamos.

—Si nos dejáis leer —dijo Lily— quizás sepamos de qué va esto.

**En un estrecho sendero bañado por la Luna,**

—¡Uhh, qué miedo!

—¡Sirius! —le reprendió Remus.

**dos hombres aparecieron de la nada a escasos metros de distancia. Permanecieron inmóviles durante un instante, apuntándose mutuamente al pecho con sus respectivas varitas mágicas, hasta reconocerse. Entonces las guardaron bajo las capas y echaron a andar a buen paso en la misma dirección. **

—**¿Buenas noticias? —preguntó el de mayor estatura.**

—**Las mejores —replicó Severus…**

Lily hizo una breve pausa a causa de la impresión.

… **Snape.**

—¿Qué cojones…?

—¡Black, el lenguaje!

—¿Qué demonios hace Snape en el libro del pariente de Cornamenta?

—Pero hay algo que no cuadra… —apuntó Remus—. Hablan de hombres, ¿cómo es que Snape es un hombre?

—Pues verás, querido Lunático, hombre se nos llama cuando tenemos colgando de entre las…

—¡Black! —se escandalizó Lily.

—Muy agudo, Canuto, pero me refiero a un hombre adulto. Si hablasen del Snape que conocemos dirían el adolescente, o el muchacho, o el joven… ¿pero el hombre?

—¿En qué año han publicado el libro, Lily? —preguntó James.

La pelirroja pasó un par de páginas hacia atrás y buscó la fecha de edición. De no haber estado sentada, se hubiera caído al suelo solo de la impresión.

—¡Merlín bendito!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?

—¡Es del 2007!

—¡Ala, venga! —exclamó Sirius— ¡Te estás quedando con nosotros!

—Que no, que lo pone aquí.

Volteó el libro y se lo enseñó. ¿Qué significaba aquello? ¿Un libro del futuro? ¿Serían acontecimientos reales los narrados en él? No estaba segura de querer saberlo.

—Creo que deberíamos leer —dijo James, quien estaba más serio que nunca en su vida.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Lily.

—Ese… ese Harry Potter puede que sea hijo mío.

—¡Venga, Cornamenta! ¡No me digas que te crees esta patraña del futuro!

—¿Qué otra explicación le das, Sirius?

—Puede que sea una broma…

—Solo saldremos de dudas si leemos —concilió Remus.

Sirius asintió a regañadientes y Lily prosiguió con la lectura.

**El lado izquierdo del sendero estaba bordeado por unas zarzas silvestres no muy crecidas, y el derecho, por un seto alto y muy cuidado. Al caminar, los dos hombres hacían ondear las largas capas alrededor de los tobillos.**

—**Temía llegar tarde —dijo Yaxley, cuyas burdas facciones dejaban de verse a intervalos cuando las ramas de los arboles tapaban la luz de la luna—. Resulto un poco más complicado de lo que esperaba, pero confío en que el estará satisfecho. Pareces convencido de que te recibirá bien, no?**

**Snape asintió, pero no dio explicaciones. **

**Torcieron a la derecha y tomaron un ancho camino que partía del sendero. El alto seto describía también una curva y se prolongaba al otro lado de la impresionante verja de hierro forjado que cerraba el paso. Ninguno de los dos individuos se detuvo; sin mediar palabra, ambos alzaron el brazo izquierdo, como si saludaran, y atravesaron la verja igual que si las oscuras barras metálicas fueran de humo.**

—Han enseñado la marca.

—Gracias por la aclaración, Sirius, no nos habíamos dado cuenta —ironizó James.

**El seto de tejo amortiguaba el sonido de los pasos. De pronto, se oyó un susurro a la derecha; Yaxley volvió a sacar la varita mágica y apunto hacia allí por encima de la cabeza de su acompañante, pero el origen del ruido no era más que un pavo real completamente blanco que se paseaba ufano por encima del seto.**

—**Lucius siempre ha sido un engreído. !Bah, pavos reales!**

—¡Argh! Odio Malfoy —dijo James.

—¿Quién no odia a Malfoy? Es un puto mortífago engreído.

—Estás de acuerdo con ese Yaxley, Canuto —se rió Remus.

—¡Uhh!

**Yaxley se guardo la varita bajo la capa y soltó un resoplido de desdén. **

**Una magnifica mansión surgió de la oscuridad al final del camino; había luz en las ventanas de cristales emplomados de la planta baja. En algun punto del oscuro jardín que se extendía mas alla del seto borboteaba una fuente.**

**Snape y Yaxley, cuyos pasos hacían crujir la grava, se acercaron presurosos a la puerta de entrada, que se abrió hacia dentro, aunque no se vio que nadie la abriera.**

**El amplio vestíbulo, débilmente iluminado, estaba decorado con suntuosidad y una esplendida alfombra cubría la mayor parte del suelo de piedra. La mirada de los pálidos personajes de los retratos que colgaban de las paredes siguió a los dos hombres, que andaban a grandes zancadas. Por fin, se detuvieron ante una maciza puerta de madera, titubearon un instante y, acto seguido, Snape hizo girar la manija de bronce.**

**El salón se hallaba repleto de gente sentada alrededor de una larga y ornamentada mesa.**

**Todos guardaban silencio.**

**Los muebles de la estancia estaban arrinconados de cualquier manera contra las paredes, y la única fuente de luz era el gran fuego que ardía en la chimenea, bajo una elegante repisa de mármol coronada con un espejo de marco dorado. Snape y Yaxley vacilaron un momento en el umbral. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la penumbra, alzaron la vista para observar el elemento más extraño de la escena: una figura humana, al parecer inconsciente, colgaba cabeza abajo sobre la mesa y giraba despacio, como si pendiera de una cuerda invisible…**

—¡Dios mío! —gritó Lily, interrumpiendo la lectura— ¿Por qué hacen eso?

—Porque son mortífagos —le respondió James—. No les importa nada.

—Es… es enfermizo.

—¿Quieres que lea yo?

—No… no. Gracias, Potter.

… **reflejándose en el espejo y en la desnuda y pulida superficie de la mesa. Ninguna de las personas sentadas bajo esa singular figura le prestaba atención, excepto un joven pálido, situado casi debajo de ella, que parecía incapaz de dejar de mirarla cada poco.**

—**Yaxley, Snape —dijo una voz potente y clara desde la cabecera de la mesa—, casi llegáis tarde.**

**Quien había hablado se sentaba justo enfrente de la chimenea, de modo que al principio los recién llegados solo apreciaron su silueta. Sin embargo, al acercarse un poco mas distinguieron su rostro en la penumbra, un rostro liso y sin una pizca de vello, serpentino, con dos rendijas a modo de orificios nasales y ojos rojos y refulgentes de pupilas verticales; su palidez era tan acusada que parecía emitir un resplandor nacarado.**

—¿Así es Voldemort? —susurró Lily.

—Asusta, ¿qué no? —dijo Remus.

—A mi me repugna.

—Ya somos dos, Canuto.

Lily contuvo un escalofrío.

—Espero no cruzarme nunca con él…

—¡Yo no dejaría que pasase algo así! —exclamó James.

Lily sonrió débilmente, omitiendo que nada podría hacer para defenderla en caso de que eso ocurriese en un futuro, y reanudó la lectura.

—**Aquí, Severus —dijo Voldemort señalando el asiento que tenia a su derecha**

—Parece que Snape será muy cercano en el círculo de Voldemort —comentó Remus.

Lily se estremeció, pero intentó ocultarlo y siguió con la lectura.

—**. Yaxley al lado de Dolohov.**

**Los aludidos ocuparon los asientos asignados. La mayoría de los presentes siguió con la mirada a Snape, y Voldemort se dirigio a él en primer lugar.**

—**¿Y bien?**

—**Mi señor, la Orden del Fenix planea sacar a Harry Potter de su actual refugio el próximo sábado al anochecer.**

—¡Maldito Quejicus! ¿Qué hace hablando sobre el posible pariente de Cornamenta?

—¡Sí! ¿Qué se ha creído ese grasiento para nombrar a mí hijo?

—No sabemos si es tu hijo —replicó Sirius.

—¿Cuánto te apuestas?

—Dos galeones.

—Hecho.

—¿Os importaría dejar que Lily siga leyendo? —preguntó Remus, advirtiéndoles con la mirada.

**El interés de los reunidos se incremento notoriamente: unos se pusieron en tensión, otros se rebulleron inquietos en el asiento, y todos miraron alternativamente a Snape y Voldemort.**

—**Conque el sábado... al anochecer —repitió Voldemort.**

**Sus ojos rojos se clavaron en los de Snape, negros, con tal vehemencia que algunos de los presentes desviaron la vista, tal vez temiendo que también a ellos los abrasara su ferocidad. No obstante, Snape le sostuvo la mirada sin perder la calma y, pasados unos instantes, la boca sin labios de Voldemort esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa.**

—¿Por qué Voldemort está tan interesando en tu pariente?

—Porque los Potter somos geniales, simplemente.

—¡Oh, por favor! —bufó Lily.

—**Bien. Muy bien. Y esa informacion procede...**

—**De esa fuente de la que ya hemos hablado —respondió Snape.**

—**Mi señor... —Yaxley, sentado al otro extremo de la mesa, se inclino un poco para mirar a Voldemort y Snape.**

**Todas las caras se volvieron hacia el—. Mi senor, yo he oído otra cosa —dijo, y calló, pero en vista de que Voldemort no respondía, añadió—: A Dawlish, el auror, se le escapo que Potter no será trasladado hasta el día treinta, es decir, la noche antes de que el chico cumpla diecisiete años.**

—¿Tan solo tiene diecisiete años? —gritó Lily tras leer esa información.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en un joven de diecisiete? —preguntó Remus a nadie en particular— Y perdona por lo genial que pueda ser tu familia, James, pero no tiene lógica.

El aludido frunció el ceño y carraspeó. Aquello no le gustaba nada. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

—Sigue leyendo, por favor.

**Snape sonrió y comento: —Mi fuente ya me advirtió que planeaban dar una pista falsa; debe de ser esa. No cabe duda de que a Dawlish le han hecho un encantamiento **_**confundus. **_**No sería la primera vez; todos sabemos que es muy vulnerable.**

—**Os aseguro, mi senor, que Dawlish parecia muy convencido—insistio Yaxley.**

—Si le han hecho un encantamiento confundus, es lógico —comentó Sirius

—**Si le han hecho un encantamiento **_**confundus, **_**es lógico que así sea —razono Snape**

—¡Oh, no! ¡Hablo como Quejicus!

—**Te aseguro, Yaxley, que la Oficina de Aurores no volverá a participar en la protección de Harry Potter. La Orden cree que nos hemos infiltrado en el ministerio.**

—**En eso la Orden no se equivoca, ¿no?**

—Eso es malo…

—Gracias por la puntilla, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de lo malo que es que el ministerio esté controlado —replicó Lily— Y ahora, por favor, ¿me dejas leer?

—**intervino un individuo rechoncho sentado a escasa distancia de Yaxley; soltó una risita espasmódica y algunos lo imitaron.**

**Pero Voldemort no rio; dejaba vagar la mirada por el cuerpo que giraba lentamente suspendido encima de la mesa, al parecer absorto en sus pensamientos.**

—**Mi señor —continuo Yaxley—, Dawlish cree que utilizaran un destacamento completo de aurores para trasladar al chico...**

**El Senor Tenebroso levanto una mano grande y blanca; el hombre enmudeció al instante y lo miro con resentimiento, mientras escuchaba como le dirigía de nuevo la palabra a Snape:**

—**¿Donde piensan esconder al chico?**

—**En casa de un miembro de la Orden —contesto Snape—. Según nuestra fuente, le han dado a ese lugar toda la protección que la Orden y el ministerio pueden proporcionar. Creo que una vez que lo lleven allí habrá pocas probabilidades de atraparlo, mi señor; a menos, por supuesto, que el ministerio haya caído antes del próximo sabado, lo cual nos permitiría descubrir y deshacer suficientes sortilegios para burlar las protecciones que resten.**

—Vuelvo a preguntar lo mismo, ¿por qué tanto interés en Harry?

—**¿Qué opinas, Yaxley? —pregunto Voldemort mientras el fuego de la chimenea se reflejaba de una manera extraña en sus encarnados ojos—. ¿Habrá caído el ministerio antes del próximo sábado?**

**Una vez mas, todas las cabezas se volvieron hacia Yaxley, que se enderezo y replico:**

—**Mi señor, tengo buenas noticias a ese respecto. Con grandes dificultades y tras ímprobos esfuerzos, he conseguido hacerle una maldicion **_**imperius **_**a Pius Thicknesse.**

—¿Quién es Thicknesse? ¿Conocéis a alguien con ese nombre?

—No, pero esto me suena muy mal, muy pero que muy mal.

—¡Sirius, me pones nervioso!

—Lo siento, Cornamenta.

**Los que se hallaban cerca de Yaxley se mostraron impresionados, y su vecino, Dolohov —un hombre de cara alargada y deforme—, le dio una palmada en la espalda.**

—**Algo es algo —concedio Voldemort—. Pero no podemos basar todos nuestros planes en una sola persona; Scrimgeour debe estar rodeado por los nuestros antes de que yo entre en acción. Si fracasara en mi intento de acabar con la vida del ministro, me retrasaria mucho.**

—**Si, mi senor, teneis razon. Pero Thicknesse, como jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Magica, mantiene contactos regulares no solo con el ministro, sino también con los jefes de todos los departamentos del ministerio. Ahora que tenemos controlado a un funcionario de tan alta jerarquia, creo que será fácil someter a los demás, y entonces trabajaran todos juntos para acabar con Scrimgeour.**

—**Siempre que no descubran a nuestro amigo Thicknesse antes de que el haya convertido a los restantes —puntualizo Voldemort—. En todo caso, sigue siendo poco probable que me haya hecho con el ministerio antes del próximo sábado. Si no es posible capturar al chico una vez que haya llegado a su destino, tendremos que hacerlo durante su traslado.**

—**En eso jugamos con ventaja, mi señor —afirmo Yaxley, que parecía decidido a obtener cierta aprobación por parte de Voldemort**

—¡Qué enfermo!

—**, puesto que tenemos algunos hombres infiltrados en el Departamento de Transportes Magicos. Si Potter se aparece o utiliza la Red Flu, lo sabremos de inmediato.**

—**No hara ninguna de esas cosas —tercio Snape—. La Orden evita cualquier forma de transporte controlada o regulada por el ministerio; desconfían de todo lo que tenga que ver con la institución.**

—Y con razón… —murmuró Lily— dadas las circunstancias, cuanto más lejos esté el ministerio de la vida de ese pobre muchacho, mucho mejor.

—**Mucho mejor —repuso Voldemort—. Porque tendrá que salir a campo abierto, y así será más fácil atraparlo. —Miro otra vez el cuerpo que giraba con lentitud y continuo—: Me ocupare personalmente del chico. Ya se han cometido demasiados errores en lo que se refiere a Harry Potter, y algunos han sido míos. El hecho de que Potter siga con vida se debe más a mis fallos que a sus aciertos.**

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —susurró Lily, aterrorizada— ¿Cuántas veces se ha enfrentado ese niño a Voldemort?

Alzó los ojos del libro y los clavó en James. Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado y esa faceta la enterneció. Podía ser su hijo, después de todo, era lógico que el muchacho se preocupase tanto. Ahora, ¿por qué ella parecía tener la misma sensación de terror? No lo sabía, pero había algo en su interior que la empujaba a proteger a ese jovenzuelo del futuro.

Quizás se estuviese volviendo loca.

**Todos lo miraron con aprensión; a juzgar por la expresión de sus rostros, temían que se los pudiera culpar de que Harry Potter siguiera existiendo. Sin embargo, Voldemort parecía hablar consigo mismo, sin recriminar nada a nadie, mientras continuaba contemplando el cuerpo inconsciente que colgaba sobre la mesa.**

—**He sido poco cuidadoso, y por eso la suerte y el azar han frustrado mis excelentes planes. Pero ahora ya sé que he de hacer; ahora entiendo cosas que antes no entendía. Debo ser yo quien mate a Harry Potter, y lo hare.**

—¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Está loco, completamente loco!

—Lily, tranquila.

—¡Pero es un niño! ¡No puede matar a un niño!

James se levantó y se sentó a su lado y, con un movimiento torpe, le acarició la mejilla.

—Es mi hijo y..

—Eso no es seguro —corrigió Sirius.

James hizo caso omiso de él.

—… y no dejaré que nada le pase.

—Lo siento, perdona… —se disculpó la pelirroja. Sintió las mejillas arder. Era una exagerada— Me altero demasiado, eso es todo.

Carraspeó y continuó con la lectura.

**En cuanto hubo pronunciado estas palabras y como en respuesta a ellas, se oyó un gemido desgarrador, un terrible y prolongadísimo alarido de angustia y dolor. Asustados, muchos de los presentes miraron el suelo, porque el sonido parecía provenir de debajo de sus pies.**

—**Colagusano.**

—¡No! —gritó Sirius.

—¡Peter! —exclamó Remus al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ese bastardo lo tiene como prisionero!

**dijo Voldemort sin mudar el tono serio y sereno y sin apartar la vista del cuerpo que giraba—, ¿no te he pedido que mantengas callado a nuestro prisionero?**

—**Si, m... mi senor – **

—¿Mi… mi señor? —tartamudeó Remus.

—¿Se ha unido a los mortífagos? —espetó Sirius. Se levantó y pateó una de las sillas de la sala. Había huido de su casa porque esas ideas de la pureza de sangre le asqueaban. Que uno de sus mejores amigos se uniese a la causa era algo que no podría soportar.

—Vamos, Canuto —lo llamó James—, es Peter. Él no es un mortífago. Tiene que haber otra explicación.

—¡No creo que ningún prisionero se dirija a Voldemort como "mi señor"!

—No, pero…

—¿Cómo sabéis que es Peter? —les interrumpió Lily— Podría ser cualquier otro…

—Peter es Colagusano. —le explicó Remus.

—Pero puede haber alguien más que use ese apodo. No tenéis el monopolio sobre ellos, ¿sabéis?

Y sin esperar a que le replicasen, continuó leyendo. No creía que hubiese muchos más Colagusanos sueltos por el mundo, pero no quería que los chicos descubriesen esa faceta de su amigo. A ella le había pasado con Snape y la desilusión de descubrir sus oscuras elecciones no era algo que desease para nadie.

**respondió resollando un individuo bajito situado hacia la mitad de la mesa; estaba tan hundido en su silla que, a primera vista, esta parecia desocupada.**

—¿Nos vas a decir ahora que ese no es Peter? —rugió Sirius.

—N… no —tartamudeó ella—, pero así todo puede haber una explicación a su presencia.

—Es un puto mortífago, no hay más explicación —Sirius se sentó y soltó una carcajada amarga—. Y parecía el más inocente de todos nosotros…

**Se levanto del asiento y salió a toda prisa de la sala, dejando tras de sí un extraño resplandor plateado.**

—¿Qué ha sido eso?

—Ni idea, Lunático.

—**Como iba diciendo —prosiguió el Senor Tenebroso, y escudriñó los tensos semblantes de sus seguidores—, ahora lo entiendo todo mucho mejor. Ahora se, por ejemplo, que para matar a Potter necesitare que alguno de vosotros me preste su varita magica.**

—¿Qué tiene de malo su varita?

—No lo sabemos, Sirius —se exasperó Remus—, si nos dejas continuar lo averiguaremos.

**Las caras de los reunidos reflejaron sorpresa; era como si acabara de anunciar que deseaba que alguno de ellos le prestara un brazo.**

—Oh, sí, yo también me sentiría así —se rió por lo bajo el animago perro.

—**¿No hay ningun voluntario? Veamos... Lucius, no se para que necesitas ya una varita mágica.**

**Lucius Malfoy levanto la cabeza. Tenía los ojos hundidos y con ojeras, y el resplandor de la chimenea daba un tono amarillento y aspecto cereo a su cutis. Cuando hablo, lo hizo con voz ronca:**

—**¡Mi señor!**

—**La varita, Lucius. Quiero tu varita.**

—**Yo...**

**Malfoy miro de soslayo a su esposa. Ella, casi tan pálida como él y con una larga melena rubia que le llegaba hasta la cintura…**

—¡Oh, no! —se lamentó Sirius.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó su mejor amigo.

—Es Narcisa, al final se casa con ese bastardo.

**miraba al frente, pero por debajo de la mesa sus delgados dedos ciñeron ligeramente la muñeca de su esposo. A esa señal, Malfoy metió una mano bajo la túnica, saco su varita magica y se la entrego a Voldemort, que la sostuvo ante sus rojos ojos para examinarla con detenimiento.**

—**Dime, Lucius, ¿de qué es?**

—**De olmo, mi señor —susurro Malfoy.**

—**¿Y el nucleo central?**

—**De dragón, mi senor. De fibras de corazón de dragon.**

—**¡Fantastico! —exclamo Voldemort. Saco su varita y comparó la longitud de ambas.**

**Lucius Malfoy hizo un fugaz movimiento involuntario con el que dio la impresión de que esperaba recibir la varita de su amo a cambio de la suya. A Voldemort no le paso por alto; abrió los ojos con malévola desmesura y cuestiono:**

—**¿Darte mi varita, Lucius? ¿Mi varita, precisamente?—Algunos rieron por lo bajo—. Te he regalado la libertad, Lucius. ¿Acaso no tienes suficiente con eso? Si... es cierto, me he fijado en que ultimamente ni tu ni tu familia pareceis felices....Tal vez os desagrada mi presencia en vuestra casa, Lucius?**

—¿A quién le gustaría tener a ese engendro en su casa?

—A cualquier mortífafo, Flor de Lis.

—¡No me llames Flor de Lis!

—**¡No, mi senor! ¡En absoluto!**

—**Mientes, Lucius...**

**La voz de Voldemort siguió emitiendo un suave silbido incluso después de que su cruel boca hubiera acabado de mover los labios. Pero el sonido fue intensificándose poco a poco, y uno o dos magos apenas lograron reprimir un escalofrio al notar que una criatura corpulenta se deslizaba por el suelo, bajo la mesa. Una enorme serpiente aparecio y trepo con lentitud por la silla de Voldemort; continuo subiendo (parecía interminable) y se le acomodo sobre los hombros. El cuello del reptil era tan grueso como el muslo de un hombre, y los ojos, cuyas pupilas semejaban dos rendijas verticales, miraban con fijeza, sin parpadear. **

—Tan agraciada como su amo… —canturreó Sirius, haciendo que los presentes volteasen los ojos

**El Señor Tenebroso la acaricio distraídamente con sus largos y delgados dedos, mientras observaba con persistencia a Lucius Malfoy.**

—**¿Por que sera que los Malfoy se muestran tan descontentos con su suerte? ¿Acaso durante años no presumieron, precisamente, de desear mi regreso y mi ascenso al poder?**

—**Por supuesto, mi senor —afirmo Lucius y, con mano temblorosa, se enjugo el sudor del labio superior—. Lo deseábamos... y lo deseamos.**

**La esposa de Malfoy, sentada a la izquierda de su marido, asintió con una extraña y rigida cabezada, pero evitando mirar a Voldemort o a la serpiente. Su hijo Draco, **

—Oh, pobre chico… siguieron con la tradición de los nombres estúpidos.

—¿Qué tradición? —se interesó Lily.

—Poner nombres de estrellas o constelaciones.

—¡Qué interesante! Mi hermana y yo tenemos nombres de flores.

—¿De veras? —se rió Sirius— No me había dado cuenta, Flor de Lis.

—¡Oh, cállate!

**que se hallaba a la derecha de su padre observando el cuerpo inerte que pendia sobre ellos, echó un vistazo fugaz a Voldemort y volvio a desviar la mirada, temeroso de establecer contacto visual con él.**

—No me extraña… se estremeció Lily.

—**Mi señor —dijo con voz emocionada una mujer morena situada hacia la mitad de la mesa—, es un honor alojaros aquí, en la casa de nuestra familia. Nada podría complacernos más.**

—¡Oh, demonios!

—¿Qué, qué? —preguntó ansiosa Lily, quien con cada interrupción de ese estilo se alteraba, pensando que algo malo ocurría.

—Es Bellatrix, mi prima.

La pelirroja arrugó la nariz.

—No me gusta… Estaba en los últimos años cuando nosotros empezamos y nunca perdía ocasión de atemorizarme. Era realmente espantosa.

James se envalentó y le pasó un brazo por los hombros. El contacto hizo que se sintiese en las nubes, pero no dio muestras de sus emociones por temor de agobiarla.

**Se sentaba al lado de su hermana, pero su aspecto físico —cabello oscuro y ojos de parpados gruesos— era tan diferente del de aquella como su porte y su conducta: Narcisa adoptaba una actitud tensa e impasible, en tanto que Bellatrix se inclinaba hacia Voldemort, pues las palabras no le bastaban para expresar sus ansias de proximidad.**

—¡Ugh, qué asco!

—≪**Nada podria complacernos más**** —repitio Voldemort ladeando un poco la cabeza mientras la miraba—. Eso significa mucho viniendo de ti, Bellatrix.**

**La mujer se ruborizo y los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas de gratitud.**

—Buff —volvió a resoplar Sirius— ¿Soy yo el único al que esto le resulta denigrante?

—**Mi señor sabe que digo la pura verdad.**

—≪**Nada podria complacernos mas...**** .Ni siquiera lo compararías con el feliz acontecimiento que, según tengo entendido, se ha producido esta semana en el seno de tu familia?**

—¿Qué acontecimiento? Su familia es mi familia, así que eso me incumbe.

—¡Igual te has casado, Canuto!

Sirius miró a su amigo con horror.

—¡No digas eso, que trae mal fario!

Remus y Lily soltaron una risita.

**Bellatrix lo miro con los labios entreabiertos y evidente desconcierto.**

—**No sé a qué os referís, mi señor.**

—**Me refiero a tu sobrina, Bellatrix. Y también vuestra, Lucius y Narcisa. Acaba de casarse con…**

Lily se detuvo y contuvo una carcajada.

—¡Oh, por Merlín!

—¿Qué, qué pasa? —ahora el ansioso era Sirius— ¿Con quién acaba de casarse?

—¡¿Yo tenía razón?! —exclamó, eufórico, James.

—No…

Lily miró de soslayo a Remus y no pudo contener una sonrisa radiante. James, impaciente, le quitó el libro de las manos a la pelirroja y abrió los ojos como platos al terminar de leer la frase. Miró después a Lily y ambos intercambiaron sonrisas.

—¿QUÉ PASA? —gritó Sirius.

—¿Cuántas sobrinas tienen Bellatrix y Narcissa?

—Una de momento, ¿por qué?

—¿Nimphadora? ¿La niña de tu prima Andrómeda?

—¡No me digas que me he casado con Dora! ¡Merlín, somos primos!

—No hemos dicho que seas tú...

—¡Y además tiene cinco años!

—No tendrá cinco años para siempre… —canturreó Lily.

—Oh, genial, estupendo… —refunfuñó Sirius— ¿Quién es el depravado que se ha casado con mi niña?

Lily miró a James, se sonrieron de nuevo, y continuó la lectura.

**Acaba de casarse con Remus Lupin,**

—¿QUÉ?

—¿CÓMO?

Remus adquirió el tono encarnado de las paredes de la Sala Común y Sirius empalideció hasta parecer algo enfermo. James y Lily estallaron en risas ante la imagen de los dos amigos.

—¿TE HAS CASADO CON MI SOBRINA?

—¡No…!

—¡ESO NO ES LO QUE DICE EL LIBRO!

—¡Pero todavía no lo he hecho!

—¿En qué estabas pensando, Remus? ¡Tiene cinco años!

—Yo…yo… no lo sé.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Black —les interrumpió Lily, enjuagándose las lágrimas causadas por la risa—, la niña tiene cinco años ahora, tendrá más de veinte cuando se case con Remus.

—Ah… bueno, sí, es cierto —Sirius lo meditó un poco y, cuando se convenció de que su adorada prima dejaría de ser niña en algún momento dado, curvó los labios en una de sus más amplias sonrisas— ¡Ahora somos familia, Lunático!

—No… no me voy a casar con tu prima —susurró Remus, aún demasiado avergonzado como para alzar la voz.

—¡Claro que lo harás! El libro lo dice. Y, además, ¿quién mejor que tú para ella?

—¡Ey! —protestó James— ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

—¿No se supone que tú te quieres casar conmigo? —le espetó Lily, cruzando los brazos por delante del pecho.

—Sí… bueno, claro —tartamudeó James, demasiado impresionado por culpa de las palabras de la pelirroja— Por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo, ¡pero Sirius es mi amigo! Debería haber pensado en mí en primer lugar para su sobrina.

—¡De eso nada, Cornamenta! Tú estás demasiado enchochado con la pelirroja —volvió a sonreír— Remus es perfecto.

—No, yo no debería casarme. No soy bueno para nadie.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Remus? —preguntó Lily— Eres una persona maravillosa.

—¡Escucha a Evans, Lunático!

—Pero, ya sabéis… no soy seguro. ¿Recordáis "mi pequeño problema peludo"?

—¿De qué hablas? —volvió a preguntar Lily.

—De tonterías —la cortó Sirius—. Sigue leyendo.

**Acaba de casarse con Remus Lupin, el hombre lobo. **

Lili dejó de leer de nuevo. Alzó los ojos verdes y miró directamente a su compañero. Aparte de la vergüenza que le quedaba por la noticia anterior, ahora también parecía temeroso.

—¿Así que es cierto? Eres un hombre lobo —afirmó más que preguntó.

—¿Lo sabías? —Remus abrió los ojos como platos.

—Bueno, lo intuía. Después de años haciendo las rondas de prefectos juntos, ¿creías que no me daría cuenta de cuáles eran las noches que faltabas? Y no sólo eso… vuestros comentarios, tu aspecto después de la luna llena, tu…

—¿Desde hace cuanto que lo intuyes? —la interrumpió.

—Desde el curso pasado.

—¿Y por qué nunca me preguntaste?

Lily se encogió de hombros.

—No quería incomodarte…

—¿No querías incomodarme? —repitió perplejo— ¿Es que no me tenías miedo o algo así?

—¡No! ¿Por qué iba a tener miedo de ti?

—¿Porque soy un hombre lobo, por ejemplo?

—Los hombres lobo solo sois peligrosos las noches de Luna Llena y, sinceramente, no voy a ser tan estúpida como para corretear contigo cuando eso ocurre.

Sirius y James, quienes habían estado observando la conversación entre la pelirroja y el licántropo como si de un partido de tenis se tratase, abrieron los ojos horrorizados. La miraron inmóviles durante un rato y rompieron en una carcajada forzada, tan poco natural que Lily supo al instante que algo se traían entre manos.

—¿A qué vienen las risas?

—A nada —se apresuró a decir James.

—A que nadie es tan estúpido como para corretear con Remus en las Lunas Llenas —contestó Sirius al mismo tiempo—. Peligroso… muy peligroso.

Lily le miró con ojos entornados y le bastaron dos segundos para atar cabos.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! ¡Vosotros os escapáis con él!

—¡No!

—¿Con quién? ¿Escaparnos a dónde?

—¡No os hagáis los idiotas ahora! —les amenazó, señalándolos con el dedo índice— ¿No sabéis lo peligroso que puede ser eso? ¡Podríais resultar heridos!

—¿Te preocupas por nosotros, Evans? —le preguntó Sirius, guiñando un ojo en un gesto coqueto.

—¡No bromees con esto!

El joven animago sacudió una mano, restándole importancia a las preocupaciones de la pelirroja.

—No te preocupes, no es peligroso para nosotros.

Ella frunció el ceño confusa.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento, pero no puedo decirte más.

Lily bufó con molestia y giró su cuerpo hacia James. Él le daría las respuestas que necesitaba.

—Oh… Lily, lo siento, pero no puedo hablar de ello, lo prometí.

—Y a mí me has prometido amor eterno al menos un centenar de veces —volvió a entornar los ojos— ¡Desembucha!

—¡No le digas nada, Cornamenta! —se adelantó Sirius antes de que él flaquease— Se pondrá hecha una fiera… —Lily reaccionó ante ese comentario y se giró hacia el animago con la furia brillando en sus ojos. Sirius se encogió en su asiento y le lanzó a James una mirada de reproche —¿Ves lo que te digo?

—Haremos una cosa —solucionó James—, nos lo apostaremos. Si gano yo, le cuento todo a Lily, pero si pierdo, se lo tendrás que contar tú.

—¡Sé serio, James! —gruñó Sirius. Remus se rió por lo bajo y él le miró mal. Claro, para el licántropo todo era muy divertido ahora que su verdad se sabía. Sirius no quería ni imaginarse los gritos de la pelirroja cuando descubriese que estaba rodeada de animagos ilegales.

—Está bien, está bien —suspiró su amigo— Si yo gano, se lo contamos. Si tú ganas, mantendremos la boca cerrada.

—Eso si yo no os lo saco a la fuerza —murmuró la joven.

Sirius ignoró por completo su comentario.

—¿Y con qué quieres apostar?

—¿Sigues pensando que Harry no es mi hijo?

Sirius frunció el ceño. El chiquillo tenía que estar emparentado con James, no había más Potter en el mundo mágico, y la verdad es que todo apuntaba a que era su hijo, pero él era demasiado cabezota como para dar su brazo a torcer a estas alturas, de modo que asintió a la pregunta de su amigo.

—Pues si resulta que te equivocas, cosa que tengo por seguro, y Harry sí que es mi hijo, le contaré todo a Lily.

—No.

—No crees que yo sea el padre.

—Pero reconozco que tú tienes más posibilidades de acertar en esto.

James meditó durante un rato. Se pellizcó la barbilla y se revolvió el pelo con la otra mano. Cuando llego a una conclusión que pareció satisfacerle, sonrió con entusiasmo.

—Harry es hijo de Lily también.

—¿Qué? —espetó la pelirroja.

—¿Te has vuelto loco, verdad?

Incluso Remus le miró como si realmente pensase que había perdido la cabeza. James volteó los ojos, era estupendo ver la confianza que tenían sus amigos en él.

—¿Sabes que es una apuesta suicida? —preguntó Sirius con cierto recochineo— Vas a perderla.

—Uff, eso duele, amigo —recalcó con acritud—. Creí que estabas de mi parte en el asunto de Lily.

—Bueno, yo te apoyo, ya lo sabes, pero de ahí a que te cases con Evans…

—¿Os importaría dejar de hablar de mí como si yo no estuviese presente? —protestó la joven, pero nadie la hizo caso.

—Sé que Harry es mi hijo, es algo que siento dentro, y también sé que yo no tendré hijos jamás con nadie que no sea ella, así que ya ves, las posibilidades de que sea el hijo de ambos son muy elevadas.

—Estás loco, Cornamenta.

—Completamente… —murmuró Lily, mirando hacia James con una expresión indescifrable.

—¿Podemos seguir leyendo? —les interrumpió Remus— Estaban hablando de MI BODA y me apetece saber más al respecto.

Sirius le sonrió.

—¿Así que ya has asumido que te casas con una cría de cinco años?

—¡Cállate!

Lily rió y retomó la lectura.

**Debéis de estar muy orgullosos.**

**Hubo un estallido de risas burlonas. Los seguidores de Voldemort intercambiaron miradas de júbilo y algunos incluso golpearon la mesa con el puno. La enorme serpiente, molesta por tanto alboroto, abrió las fauces y silbo, furiosa; pero los mortifagos no la oyeron, porque se regocijaban con la humillacion de Bellatrix y los Malfoy. El rostro de Bellatrix, que hasta ese momento habia mostrado un leve rubor de felicidad, se cubrió de feas manchas rojas.**

—**!No es nuestra sobrina, mi señor! —grito para hacerse oír por encima de las risas—. Nosotras, Narcisa y yo, no hemos vuelto a mirar a nuestra hermana desde que se caso con el sangre sucia. Esa mocosa no tiene nada que ver con nosotras, ni tampoco la bestia con que se ha casado.**

—¡Y gracias a Merlín por eso! —gritó Sirius— ¡Dora y Remus valen por 100 de vosotras!

—**¿Que dices tú, Draco? —pregunto Voldemort, y aunque no subió la voz, se le oyó con claridad a pesar de las burlas y los abucheos—. ¿Te ocuparas de los cachorritos?**

**La hilaridad iba en aumento. Aterrado, Draco Malfoy miro a su padre, que tenia la mirada clavada en el regazo, y luego busco la de su madre. **

—Oh, pobre chico —se interrumpió Lily.

Sirius la miró escéptico.

—¿Pobre chico? —escupió— ¡Seguramente él también tenga la marca tatuada en el brazo, Evans! ¿Por qué, si no, le iban a dejar formar parte en una reunión de mortífagos presidida por el propio Voldemort?

—Pero no ha tenido elección. Sus padres son mortífagos, ha vivido toda su vida escuchando hablar sobre la pureza de sangre y…

—¡También yo! Ya has visto a mis primas… no creo que necesites imaginar demasiado para saber cómo era mi madre. Yo hice mis elecciones, tomé el camino correcto, y ese chicho, Draco, habiendo vivido en un ambiente similar al mío, hizo las suyas, el camino fácil.

—Ya, Sirius, pero es que no todos tienen la valentía Gryffindor que tienes tú.

Se quedaron los tres muchachos asombrados y clavaron sus ojos en la pelirroja. ¿Acababa de decir algo a favor de Sirius? ¿Del mismo Sirius del que llevaba renegando más de seis años?

—¿Me has llamado por mi nombre? —preguntó atónito.

—Supongo…

—¿Y me has dedicado un cumplido?

—Creo que sí… —reconoció, sonriendo.

—¡Vaya! Sí que te ablandan a ti las Navidades.

—Ey, ey, Evans… Lily —dijo entonces James, revolviéndose el pelo en un gesto nervioso.

—¿Sí, James?

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Sirius se carcajeo, Remus volteó los ojos y Lily le miró intentando averiguar si hablaba en serio o si, por una vez, bromeaba con el tema de las citas. Sonrió de medio lado sin poder evitarlo.

—No, Potter.

Él chasqueó la lengua —Tenía que intentarlo…

**Ella negó con la cabeza de manera casi imperceptible y siguió contemplando de forma inexpresiva la pared que tenía enfrente.**

—**!Basta! —exclamo Voldemort acariciando a la enojada serpiente—. !Basta, he dicho! —Las risas se apagaron al instante—. Muchos de los más antiguos arboles genealógicos enferman un poco con el tiempo **

—¡Ellos son los enfermos! —se enervó James.

—**añadió mientras Bellatrix lo miraba implorante y ansiosa—. Vosotros tenéis que podar el vuestro para que siga sano, cortar esas partes que amenazan la salud de las demás, ¿entendido?**

—¿Está insinuando acabar Remus y con su esposa? —preguntó Lily horrorizada.

Remus se atragantó ante la palabra esposa y comenzó a toser violentamente. James se rió y le golpeó en la espalda.

—¿Acaso te sorprende? —intervino Sirius en respuesta de Lily—. Después de los muggles y de los nacidos de muggles, los traidores a la sangre son los siguientes en su lista.

—**Sí, mi señor —susurro Bellatrix, y los ojos volvieron a anegarsele en lagrimas de gratitud— ¡En la primera ocasion!**

—**La tendras —aseguro el Senor Tenebroso—. Y lo mismo haremos con las restantes familias: cortaremos el cáncer que nos infecta hasta que solo quedemos los de sangre verdadera...**

**Acto seguido, levanto la varita mágica de Lucius Malfoy y, apuntando a la figura que giraba lentamente sobre la mesa, le dio una leve sacudida. Entonces la figura cobro vida, emitio un quejido y forcejeo como si intentara librarse de unas invisibles ataduras.**

—**¿Reconoces a nuestra invitada, Severus? —pregunto Voldemort.**

**Snape dirigió la vista hacia la cautiva colgada cabeza abajo. Los demás mortifagos lo imitaron, como si les hubieran dado permiso para expresar curiosidad. Cuando la mujer quedo de cara a la chimenea, grito con una voz cascada por el terror:**

—**!Severus! !Ayudame!**

—¡Oh, Dios mío! —gritó Lily— ¡Severus la conoce!

—Pero eso no significa que vaya a ayudarla —le recordó Sirius.

James le lanzó una mirada envenenada. Lo último que querría hacer era defender a Snape, pero no quería que Lily lo pasase peor por culpa de ese maldito grasiento.

—Voldemort lo mataría si hiciese siquiera el amago.

—**!Ah, si! —replico Snape mientras la prisionera seguía girando despacio.**

—**¿Y tu, Draco, sabes quien es? —inquirió Voldemort, acariciandole el morro a la serpiente con la mano libre.**

**Draco negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Ahora que la mujer habia despertado, el joven se sentía incapaz de seguir mirandola—. Claro, tu no asistías a sus clases. Para los que no lo sepais, os comunico que esta noche nos acompaña Charity Burbage**

—¡La profesora Burbage! —gritó sorprendido Remus.

—¿La profesora de estudios muggles? —preguntó James.

—Es genial… una de las pocas maestras con sentido del humor —añadió Sirius.

Lily le miró curiosa.

—¿Cursas estudios muggles?

—Me pareció una buena forma de fastidiar a mi querida madre.

—Y además le encantan los muggles —dijo James, sonriendo divertido—, sobretodo las chicas muggles en bikini y las motocicletas.

**, quien hasta hace poco ensenaba en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**

**Se oyeron murmullos de comprensión. Una mujer encorvada y corpulenta, de dientes puntiagudos, solto una risa socarrona y comento:**

—**Si, la profesora Burbage ensenaba a los hijos de los magos y las brujas todo sobre los muggles, y les explicaba que estos no son tan diferentes de nosotros...**

—¡No lo son! —exclamó Lily con vehemencia.

**Un mortifago escupió en el suelo. Charity Burbage volvió a quedar de cara a Snape.**

—**Severus, por favor... por favor...**

—**Silencio —ordeno Voldemort, y volvió a agitar la varita de Malfoy. Charity callo de golpe, como si la hubieran amordazado—. No satisfecha con corromper y contaminar las mentes de los hijos de los magos, la semana pasada la profesora Burbage escribió una apasionada defensa de los sangre sucia en **_**El Profeta. **_**Según ella, los magos debemos aceptar a esos ladrones de nuestro conocimiento y nuestra magia, y sostiene que la progresiva desaparición de los sangre limpia es una circunstancia deseable. Si por ella fuera, nos emparejaríamos todos con muggles o, ¿por qué no?, con hombres lobo.**

Sirius gruñó ante esto y Remus le posó una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro. Le gustaba que sus amigos le defendiesen de forma tan noble, pero a veces temía que por su lealtad terminasen cometiendo algún tipo de estupidez.

**Esa vez nadie rio: la rabia y el desprecio de la voz de Voldemort imponían silencio. Por tercera vez, Charity Burbage volvió a quedar de cara a Snape, mientras las lagrimas se le escurrían entre los cabellos. Snape la miro de nuevo, impertérrito,**

A Lily se le quebró la voz y no pudo seguir leyendo. El mundo del futuro era demasiado horrible para ella.

James agarró el libro y continuó en su lugar.

**mientras ella giraba.**

—_**¡Avada Kedavra!**_

—¡Ahh! —jadeó la pelirroja. Escondió la cara en el hombro de James, el que tenía más cercano, y sin preocuparse por nada, se aferró a él.

**Un destello de luz verde ilumino hasta el último rincón de la sala y Charity se derrumbo con resonante estrepito sobre la mesa, que tembló y crujió. Algunos mortífagos se echaron hacia atrás en los asientos y Draco se cayó de la silla. **

—**A cenar, **_**Nagini **_**—dijo Voldemort en voz baja.**

**La gran serpiente se meció un poco y, abandonando su posición sobre los hombros del Señor Tenebroso, se deslizo hasta la pulida superficie de madera.**

—Con esto se acaba el capítulo.

—Es horrible… —susurró Lily— Si todos los capítulos son tan oscuros como este, no sé si me gustará seguir leyendo.

—¿Quieres que lo dejemos? —le preguntó James.

Le miró a los ojos y vio en ellos las ganas que tenía el joven de saber acerca del que podría ser su futuro hijo. Lily se sorprendió de descubrir las mismas ganas en ella misma. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, debían seguir leyendo.

—Quizás mejore a partir de ahora.

—Me conformo con que en el siguiente capítulo no muera nadie —murmuró ella.

—Yo no apostaría por eso… —contestó James, sombrío— El título es "_In Memorian_".


	2. In Memorian

¡Holaaaaaaaaa! Os taigo aqui el siguiente capítulo :) Creo que me he enrollado demasiado...

Muchisimas gracias a todo el mundo por sus coments! No he tenido tiempo de contestaros a todos, pero prometo hacerlo en este^^

Besoooooos

* * *

—¡Me toca leer! —gritó un entusiasmado Sirius.

—¿Por qué a ti? —protestó James— ¡Yo tengo el libro!

—Pero tú has leído el capítulo anterior.

—El final solamente, Lily leyó la mayor parte.

—No me importa, perdiste tu turno.

—Pero…

—¡Basta! —gritó la pelirroja— O empezáis de una vez se lo paso a Remus.

Sirius hizo una mueca burlona y le quitó a James el libro de entre las manos.

**Harry sangraba. **

—¿Qué le ha pasado? —preguntó ansiosamente James.

—Oh, vaya, no me digas que vas a ser uno de esos padres sobreprotectores —refunfuñó Sirius.

—¿Has aceptado que Harry es hijo mío?

—¡No! Hasta que no haya pruebas más concluyentes no daré mi brazo a torcer…

**Mientras se apretaba la mano derecha con la izquierda y maldecía por lo bajo, abrió la puerta de su dormitorio empujándola con el hombro. De inmediato se oyó un crujido de porcelana al romperse, pues le había dado un puntapié a una taza de té que había en el suelo, delante mismo de la puerta.**

Sirius interrumpió la lectura y bufó:

—¿Quién es tan idiota de poner una taza delante de una puerta?

—Tú serías capaz, Black.

—¡No! Eso no tiene ninguna gracia. Una broma pésima.

—**Pero ¿que...?**

**Echo un vistazo alrededor: el rellano del numero 4 de Privet Drive se hallaba desierto. **

—¿Qué hacemos en Privet Drive? —preguntó James— ¿Dónde demonios está Privet Drive, de todas formas?

Se revolvió el pelo. Si algo había decidido desde hacía tiempo, era que, una vez fuera de Hogwarts, buscaría una casa en el valle de Godric, una casa grande y bonita en la que establecería a su familia. Él mismo se había criado allí y el ambiente en el que había crecido era el que siempre deseó pasa sus futuros hijos. Ese Privet Drive quedaba fuera de consideración.

—En Surrey —contestó a su pregunta Lily.

—¿En Surrey? ¿Qué cuernos hago yo en Surrey?

—Esto demuestra que ese Harry no es descendiente tuyo, Cornamenta. Lo siento, pero estás a punto de perder tu apuesta.

James le ignoró. Surrey le sonaba a barrio muggle, ¿qué hacía él en un barrio muggle? No es que tuviese nada en contra de los muggles, al contrario, pero apreciaba demasiado la magia como para irse a vivir a un ambiente carecido de ella.

—¿Y tú como sabes dónde está Surrey? —le preguntó Remus a Lily.

La pelirroja volteó los ojos.

—Conozco a la perfección los barrios muggles de Londres. Me he criado en uno, por si no lo recordáis —frunció el ceño y adoptó una expresión airada— Y además, en Surrey vive el asqueroso del novio de mi hermana.

—Ya, genial —dijo Sirius, sin ningún interés por saber de la hermana de la pelirroja— ¿Puedo seguir leyendo? Y luego soy yo el que interrumpe…

**Seguramente, Dudley había dejado alli la taza, **

—¿Dudley? —repitió Sirius— ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

—Puede que sea hermano de Harry —comentó Lily.

—¡Yo no llamaría a mi hijo Dudley!

—Eso es porque Dudley no es hijo tuyo, Cornamenta. Y Harry tampoco… Voy a ganar esa apuesta.

—¡Bah! Sigue leyendo, Canuto.

**convencido de que estaba haciendo una broma ingeniosa. Manteniendo la mano que le sangraba en alto, Harry recogió los fragmentos de porcelana con la otra y los arrojó a la papelera, ya rebosante, que había justo al lado de su dormitorio. Luego fue al cuarto de baño a poner el dedo bajo el grifo.**

**Era estupido, absurdo y sumamente irritante que todavía faltaran cuatro días para que se le permitiera practicar magia. Pero tenía que admitir que no habría sabido que hacer con aquel corte irregular en el dedo. Todavía no había aprendido a curar heridas y, pensándolo bien —sobre todo a la luz de sus planes inmediatos—, **

—¿Qué planes inmediatos? —preguntó James.

—Pues no sé —contestó Remus—, supongo que tendrá que ver con el hecho de que Voldemort lo quiera muerto.

—Defenderse o morir.

Lily se estremeció: —¡Black! No hables así…

El aludido se encogió de hombros y siguió leyendo.

**eso era un grave fallo de su educación mágica. Se dijo que debía pedirle a Hermione que le enseñara **

—¡Uhh, Hermione! —canturreó el animago perro— ¿Una novia?

—No tiene porque ser su novia —replicó Remus—, pueden ser solo amigos.

—Sí, claro, y yo soy manco.

—¿Es que mi hijo no puede tener amigas o qué? —replicó James.

—Vamos, Cornamenta, ¿desde cuándo los Potter tienen a mujeres como amigas?

—¡Desde siempre!

Remus se rió desde su asiento: —Nombra a una.

—Susan —contestó sin pensar.

—Pasillo del tercer piso en cuarto curso —comentó Sirius.

—Jane.

—Torre de astronomía —dijo ahora Remus—, sexto año.

—Claire.

—Cuando estábamos en quinto. ¿Dónde fue esta vez, Lunático?

—En la puerta del aula de transformaciones, antes de entrar a clase.

—Helen.

—¿Quieres que te contestemos a eso? —preguntó Sirius con una ceja alzada.

—¡Pero no fueron más que unos besos sin intención!

Sirius soltó algo parecido a un ladrido:

—¡Les metiste la lengua hasta la campanila! ¿A eso le llamas sin intención?

Lily carraspeó a la derecha de James. Los muchachos se habían olvidado por completo de ella, pero la pelirroja no había quitado oído a la conversación. Era reconfortante saber que Potter al menos recordaba el nombre de sus innumerables conquistas.

—¿Llevas años jurándome amor eterno mientras te enrollas por las esquinas con otras? —entrecerró los ojos hasta formar dos rendijas amenazantes. James tragó saliva y, por puro instinto, reculó en el sillón hasta alejarse unos centímetros de ella.

—¡Pero yo te qui…!

—NO-DIGAS-NADA —le interrumpió antes de que se pusiese en ridículo.

Sirius y Remus escondieron la risa todo lo que fueron capaces, pero no lo suficiente como para ocultársela a Lily. Les miró con furia y, sin detenerse a pedir permiso, le arrebató a Black el libro de las manos. Necesitaba mantenerse ocupada con algo.

Empezó a leer rogando interiormente por controlar su tono de voz.

**y a continuación, con un gran punado de papel higiénico, limpio el te derramado antes de volver a su dormitorio y cerrar de un portazo.**

—Parece que el muchacho tiene genio.

—¡Cállate, Black!

**Había pasado la mañana vaciando por completo su baúl del colegio por primera vez desde que lo llenara seis anos atrás. Al principio de cada curso escolar se limitaba a sacar de él las tres cuartas partes de su contenido y sustituirlas o ponerlas al día, pero dejaba una capa de residuos en el fondo: plumas viejas, ojos de escarabajo disecados, calcetines desparejados... **

—Vamos, un hombre limpio y ordenado.

—Como su padre, entonces

Sirius volteó los ojos tras ese comentario. Lily volvió a carraspear y tanto él como James enmudecieron en el acto.

**Unos minutos antes, al meter la mano en ese mantillo, había experimentado un agudo dolor en el dedo anular de la mano derecha y, al retirarla, vio la sangre. Esta vez tuvo más cuidado. Volvió a arrodillarse junto al baúl, busco a tientas en el fondo y, tras sacar una vieja insignia donde se leía alternativamente ****Apoya a CEDRIC DIGGORY**** y ****POTTER APESTA****, **

—¡Eh! ¡Ningún Potter apesta! —gritó James, olvidándose de que había decidido pasar desapercibido durante un rato. Nadie se metía con el apellido Potter y quedaba inmune.

—¿Quién es Cedric Diggory, de todos modos?

Lily chasqueó la lengua, ¿es que nunca sabían nada?

—Amos Diggory estudiaba unos cursos por encima de nosotros —explicó—. Se debió de graduar hace años.

—¿Era Hufflepuf, verdad? —preguntó Remus.

Lily asintió: —Y era bastante atractivo.

James frunció el ceño. Genial. Ahora, aparte de decir que "Potter apesta", ese tal Diggory resulta que era atractivo.

—Cedric podría ser su hijo —comentó Sirius.

—¿Qué? —alucinó su mejor amigo— ¿Cedric puede ser el hijo de ese Diggory tan atractivo y Harry no puede ser el mío?

Sirius le ignoró.

—Sigue leyendo, pelirroja.

**un chivatoscopio rajado y gastado y un guardapelo de oro que contenía una nota firmada ****R.A.B.****, encontró por fin el borde afilado que le había producido la herida. Lo reconoció de inmediato: era un trozo de unos cinco centímetros del espejo encantado que le había regalado Sirius, **

—¿Perdón? —preguntó el aludido.

—**Era un trozo de unos cinco centímetros del espejo encantado que le había regalado Sirius** —volvió a leer Lily.

—¡Ya, ya! Ya lo había entendido.

—¡Sales en el libro, Canuto! —sonrió James— ¡Y le regalas nuestro espejo! ¡Eso quiere decir que Harry es mi hijo!

—Puede ser otro Sirius…

Lily se vio obligada a intervenir y, lo que era peor, a darle la razón a Potter.

—Por favor, Black, ¿a cuánta gente que se llame Sirius conoces?

—A mí y… —frunció la frente— ¡A mí!

La pelirrola volteó los ojos y James se rió.

—¡Vamos, Canuto! ¡Que soy padre!

—Pobre niño… —murmuró por lo bajo el perro.

—Ya te dije que lo sentía dentro. Es como si Harry fuese ya mío, ¿lo entiendes?

—No, la verdad.

—No ha nacido, pero ya me importa.

Lily le miraba perpleja. Lo que estaba diciendo James, bien podría estar saliendo de sus labios. Sentía prácticamente lo mismo.

—¿Pasa algo? —le preguntó él cuando se dio cuenta del escrutinio.

—¿Sabes, Potter? Puede que seas un patán, pero eres un patán con buenos sentimientos.

El moreno se hinchó ante el cumplido, o lo que sea que fuese aquello, y Lily se apresuró a leer antes de que sus mejillas se sonrojasen.

**su difunto padrino. **

A Lily se le quebró la voz y se detuvo, demasiado impresionada como para seguir leyendo. A los cuatro adolescentes les llevó un tiempo asimilar aquella información.

Sirius fue el primero en hablar.

—¿Me he muerto?

—No puede ser. Tú no estás muerto, Canuto.

—Pero el libro…

—¡Olvidémonos del libro! —gritó James.

—James, cálmate —le pidió Remus.

Pero James, lejos de calmarse, encolerizó aún más. Se levantó y soltó un gemido ahogado. Se negaba a creerlo. Sirius no podía estar muerto.

—¡Este futuro es una mierda! —gritó. No le gustaba hablar mal, para los tacos y las expresiones groseras ya estaba Sirius, pero no había una expresión que se acercase más a lo que sentía en ese momento—. Primero el perturbado de Voldemort está en busca de mi hijo, después resulta que Peter es un maldito mortífago, ¡un mortífago! —rió con amargura— ¡Por los calzones de Merlín! Es Peter… ¡y es mortífago! Y ahora, para rematar, resulta que Sirius está muerto. ¡Vaya mierda de futuro! ¿Es que no hay en él nada que merezca la pena?

—Harry merece la pena —Lily se levantó y se permitió la confianza de agarrar a James por las mejillas. Clavó sus ojos esmeraldas en él e intentó calmarlo. Si había alguien que podía con eso, esa era ella—. Es tu hijo, James. Y es un chico fantástico. Te necesita.

Remus y Sirius observaban la escena ante sus ojos como si fuese algo irreal. Lily, la pelirroja, casi abrazando a James, y este último sin intentar propasarse ni un poquito. El mundo al revés.

Sirius se decidió a romper el momento.

—Y además, Lunático ha encontrado una lobita con la que procrear.

—¡Sirius! —protestó el aludido— ¿No puedes tomarte las cosas en serio por una vez en tu vida?

—Acabo de morirme, ¿de verdad quieres que sea serio?

Remus volteó los ojos y casi se permitió hasta sonreír. Su amigo no cambiaba…

Lily tomó la mano de James y lo arrastró junto con ella hasta el sillón antes de proseguir la lectura.

**Lo puso aparte y siguió tanteando con precaución en el baúl en busca de la parte restante, pero del último regalo de su padrino no quedaba más que un poco de vidrio pulverizado que, como brillante arenilla, se había adherido a la capa más profunda de residuos.**

**Se incorporo y examino el trozo de bordes irregulares con que se había cortado, pero lo único que vio reflejado fue su propio ojo, de un verde vivo. Dejo el frag…**

—Espera, espera, espera —la interrumpió Sirius— ¿De qué color es su ojo?

Remus contestó por Lily: —De un verde vivo.

—¡Como los de la pelirroja! Ey, Cornamenta, ¿lo has escuchado?

—Sí, claro…

Sirius le miró con el ceño fruncido. James debería estar ahora dando saltos de alegría, molestando a Evans o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese para festejar el color verde de los ojos de su hijo. Pero no, tenía la cara adecuada para un funeral.

—¿Pero qué te pasa? ¡Tu hijo tiene los ojos de Evans!

—¡Black! ¡No soy la única mujer del mundo con los ojos verdes!

—Pero sí eres la única con la que James se casaría.

El susodicho curvó los labios en algo parecido a media sonrisa.

—Venga, James —le dijo Remus— anímate, estás a punto de ganar la apuesta.

—¡Estoy yo feliz y eso que soy el que va a perder! —apuntilló Sirius— Además, anima la cara, que el muerto soy yo, no tú.

—Ja, ja —respondió de forma irónica—, qué gracioso, Sirius.

**Dejó el fragmento encima de **_**El Profeta **_**de esa mañana (todavía por leer), que estaba sobre la cama, y, para detener el repentino torrente de amargos recuerdos y punzadas de remordimiento y nostalgia originados por el hallazgo del espejo roto, arremetió contra el resto de los cachivaches que quedaban en el baúl.**

—¡Ohhh, Cornamenta Junior me quería!

—¡Pues claro que te quería! Es mi hijo, ¿no?

Sirius sonrió ampliamente. Su mejor amigo comenzaba a resurgir de nuevo.

—¿Por qué tu muerte le produce punzadas de remordimiento? —preguntó Remus, quien tenía la manía de buscarle las vueltas a todo.

—Prefiero no pensar en ello —respondió tajante Sirius.

**Tardo otra hora en vaciarlo por completo, tirar los bártulos inservibles y separar los demás en dos montones, según fuera a necesitarlos o no. Acumulo en un rincón la túnica del colegio y la de quidditch, **

—¡Juega al quidditch!

—Oh, oh, Jamise ha vuelto…

**el caldero, las hojas de pergamino, las plumas y la mayoría de los libros de texto, porque no tenia intención de llevárselos. **

—Espera, ¿qué? —se interrumpió a si misma Lily— ¿Por qué desecha todo el material escolar?

—Quizás haya terminado su educación mágica.

—No. Aún no ha cumplido los diecisite.

—Voldemort lo persigue —insistió Sirius— quizás quiera esconderse.

—¡Un Potter nunca se esconde! Somos valientes, auténticos Gryffindor.

Sirius hizo una mueca y con un gesto le indicó a la pelirroja que continuase.

**Entonces se pregunto que harían sus tíos con ellos;**

—¿Qué tíos? —preguntó James— Yo no tengo hermanos.

—Serán los hermanos de tu mujer.

—¡Tu hermana, Lily! —exclamó James, quien había recuperado por completo sus ganas de bromear y su entusiasmo.

—¡Yo no me voy a casar contigo, Potter!

—Pues eso no es lo que parecía antes… —musitó por lo bajo Sirius.

Lily le fulminó con la mirada.

—Además —añadió—, mi hermana me odia. Ella no cuidaría a un hijo mío a menos que yo estuviese muerta.

**seguramente quemarlos a altas horas de la noche, como si fueran la prueba de algún espantoso crimen. **

—Vaya, que familia política más simpática, Cornamenta.

—Cállate, Canuto.

—¿Sabéis? —dijo Lily con un estremecimiento— ese comportamiento salvaje contra la magia sí que sería algo propio de mi hermana.

**En cambio, metió en una mochila vieja la ropa de muggle, la capa invisible, **

—¡¡Hurra!! ¡Tiene la capa de invisibilidad!

—Por supuesto que tiene la capa, yo se la habré legado.

—¿Qué capa? —preguntó Lily perpleja.

—Te lo contaremos cuando se confirme que yo he perdido la apuesta. —dijo Sirius.

**el equipo de preparar pociones, algunos libros, el álbum de fotografías que le había regalado Hagrid, un atado de cartas y su varita mágica. En un bolsillo delantero de la mochila guardo el mapa del merodeador **

—¡TIENE EL MAPA! —gritó con todos sus pulmones Sirius

—¿De dónde lo ha sacado? ¡Lo perdiste! —acusó Remus al animago perro.

—No, no. No lo perdí. Se me cayó del bolsillo y Filch lo atrapó.

—Lo que es igual a perderlo.

—Quizás hacemos uno nuevo —divagó James sin prestarles atención— ¡Hagamos uno nuevo y dejémoselo de legado a mi hijo!

—Tu hijo ya tiene un mapa, Cornamenta.

—Perdonad —les interrumpió Lily— ¿de qué mapa habláis?

Los muchachos intercambiaron miradas y Sirius terminó por responder de nuevo: _más tarde te lo diremos._

**y el guardapelo con la nota firmada ****R.A.B.****. Al guardapelo le había concedido ese lugar de honor no porque fuera valioso —no valía nada, al menos a efectos prácticos—, sino por lo que le había costado obtenerlo.**

—¿Qué significa eso?

—¿Podemos dejar de interrumpir la lectura cada dos segundos? —preguntó Lily algo molesta— ¡No vamos a acabar ni para año nuevo!

**Encima del escritorio, junto a **_**Hedwig **_**—su lechuza blanca como la nieve—, aun quedaba un buen montón de periódicos: uno por cada día pasado en Privet Drive ese verano.**

**Al cabo de un rato se puso en pie, se estiro y se acerco al escritorio. **_**Hedwig **_**no se movió mientras él se ocupaba de hojear los periódicos antes de tirarlos al montón de basura uno tras otro; la lechuza dormía o fingía hacerlo, ya que estaba enfadada con Harry por el poco tiempo que le permitía salir de la jaula.**

**A medida que llegaba al final de los periódicos, fue pasándolos más despacio, intentando recuperar uno que había llegado poco después de que el regresara a Privet Drive a principios del verano; recordaba que la primera plana de ese ejemplar incluía un breve comentario sobre la dimisión de Charity Burbage, la profesora de…**

—¡Eh…!

—Sabemos que la profesora Burbage ha sido asesinada por Voldemort, Sirius —se le adelantó Remus— Sigue leyendo, Lily.

**Estudios Muggles** **de Hogwarts. Por fin lo encontró. Busco la pagina 10, se** **dejó caer en la silla del escritorio y releyo el artículo que** **buscaba.**

**REMEMBRANZA DE ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

—¿QUÉ? —gritó Sirius— Y no me vais hacer callar ahora. ¡DUMBLEDORE ESTÁ MUERTO!

—No, no, no —negó Lily, demasiado sobrecogida como para aceptar la verdad—. Si Dumbledore muere, estamos perdidos.

Nadie dijo nada más durante los minutos que tardó la pelirroja en reanudar la lectura. Simplemente no podían creerlo. Dumbledore, su director, el mago más poderoso que habían conocido, muerto.

_**Elphias Doge:**_

_**Conocí a Albus Dumbledore cuando tenía once años; era nuestro primer dia en Hogwarts. La atracción mutua que experimentamos se debió sin duda al hecho de que ambos nos sentíamos como intrusos allí. Yo había contraído viruela de dragón poco antes de instalarme en el colegio y, aunque ya no contagiaba, mi cara —picada y de un desagradable tono verdoso— no animaba a nadie a acercárseme.**_

_**Albus, por su parte, había llegado a Hogwarts bajo la carga de una notoriedad en absoluto deseada. Apenas un año atrás, su padre, Percival, había sido condenado por una brutal agresión, muy divulgada, contra tres jóvenes muggles.**_

Lily jadeó: —¿El padre de Dumbledore atacó a unos muggles?

—En eso su hijo no salió a él —comentó James.

_**El nunca intento negar que su progenitor (que moriría en Azkaban) hubiera cometido ese crimen; es más, cuando reuní el valor suficiente para preguntárselo, me aseguro que sabía que su padre era culpable. Aparte de eso, se negó a seguir hablando de tan lamentable asunto, aunque muchos intentaron tirarle de la lengua. Algunos incluso elogiaban el acto de Percival y daban por sentado que su hijo también odiaba a los muggles. **_

—¡Puff, como si alguien se fuese a creer semejante pantomima! —dijo James.

—¿Dumbledore odiando a los muggles? Imposible —asintió Remus.

_**Pero estaban muy equivocados, como podría atestiguar cualquiera que lo conociera; él nunca manifestó ni la más remota tendencia antimuggle. De hecho, con su decidido apoyo a los derechos de los no magos, se ganaría muchos enemigos en los años posteriores.**_

_**Sin embargo, en cuestión de meses la fama que iba adquiriendo empezó a eclipsar la de su padre.**_

_**Hacia finales de su primer curso, ya nadie lo conocía como el hijo de un criminal antimuggles, sino como —nada más y nada menos— el alumno más brillante que jamás había pasado por el colegio.**_

_**Quienes tuvimos el privilegio de contarnos entre sus amigos nos beneficiamos de su ejemplo, así como de su ayuda y sus palabras de ánimo, con las que siempre fue generoso. Años después me confió que ya entonces sabia que lo que más le gustaba era ensenar.**_

_**No solo gano todos los premios importantes del colegio, sino que pronto estableció una correspondencia regular con los personajes del mundo mágico mas destacados de la época, entre ellos Nicolas Flamel, el famoso alquimista; Bathilda Bagshot, la renombrada historiadora, y Adalbert Waffling, el teórico de la magia. Asimismo, varios trabajos suyos fueron incluidos en publicaciones especializadas como**_**La transformación moderna, Desafíos en****encantamientos ****y ****El elaborador de pociones práctico. **_**La **__**carrera de Dumbledore prometía ser meteórica, y lo único que quedaba por saber era cuando se convertiría en ministro de Magia. Sin embargo, pese a que en los años siguientes a menudo se predijo que estaba a punto de asumir el cargo, nunca tuvo ambiciones políticas.**_

—Siempre me he preguntado porque no acepta el puesto de ministro —comentó Remus—, lo haría mucho mejor que muchos de los patanes que consiguen el cargo.

—Le gusta enseñar —dijo James—, él es feliz en Hogwarts.

_**Tres anos después de nuestro ingreso en Hogwarts llego al colegio su hermano Aberforth. No se parecían mucho, pues este nunca fue buen estudiante y, a diferencia de mi amigo, prefería resolver las disputas mediante duelos en lugar de con discusiones razonadas. Con todo, no es correcto insinuar, como han hecho algunos, que ambos hermanos estuvieran enemistados. Se llevaban tan bien como podían llevarse dos chicos tan diferentes.**_

_**Para ser justos con Aberforth, hay que reconocer que vivir a la sombra de Albus no era una experiencia agradable. Sus amigos teníamos que sobrellevar el hecho de quedar siempre eclipsados por él, y para su hermano debía de resultar aun mas difícil.**_

_**Cuando Dumbledore y yo terminamos los estudios en Hogwarts, planeamos hacer juntos la entonces tradicional vuelta al mundo, visitando y observando a los magos de otros países, antes de emprender nuestras respectivas carreras. Pero se produjo una tragedia: la víspera del inicio de nuestro viaje murió la madre de mi amigo, Kendra, y él se convirtió en el cabeza de familia y su único sostén.**_

_**Aplace mi partida el tiempo suficiente para asistir al funeral y ofrecer mi pésame a la familia, pero luego emprendí el viaje en solitario. Como Albus tenía un hermano y una hermana menores a su cargo y, además, les habían dejado muy poco dinero, no podía plantearse acompañarme.**_

_**Ese fue el periodo de nuestras vidas en que tuvimos menos contacto. A pesar de todo, me carteaba con él y le describía, quizá con escaso tacto, las maravillas de mi viaje, desde cómo me salve por muy poco de las quimeras en Grecia hasta los experimentos de los alquimistas egipcios. En sus cartas, el apenas me hablaba de su vida cotidiana, que a mí se me antojaba frustrante y aburrida para un mago tan brillante. Inmerso en mis propias experiencias, cuando mi ano sabático tocaba ya a su fin, me entere horrorizado de que otra tragedia había golpeado a los Dumbledore: la muerte de su hermana Ariana.**_

—¡Oh, no, pobre director! —sollozó Lily antes de seguir leyendo.

_**Pese a que esta tenía problemas de salud desde hacía mucho tiempo, el infortunio, acaecido poco después de la perdida de la madre, afecto mucho a los dos hermanos. Todos los que teniamos una relación estrecha con Albus (y me cuento entre esos afortunados) coincidimos en que la muerte de Ariana y el sentimiento de culpa que lo embargo (aunque el no tuvo ninguna responsabilidad en lo ocurrido, por supuesto) lo marcaron para siempre.**_

_**A mi regreso encontré a un joven que había soportado un sufrimiento desproporcionado para su edad; se mostraba más reservado que antes y mucho menos alegre. Por si fuera poca su desgracia, la muerte de Ariana no propicio el acercamiento entre él y Aberforth, sino que acentuó su distanciamiento. (Con el tiempo, esa situación se resolvió, pues ambos hermanos recuperaron, si no una estrecha amistad, al menos una relación cordial.) Sin embargo, a partir de entonces Albus raramente hablaba de sus padres ni de Ariana, y sus amigos aprendimos a no mencionarlos.**_

_**Otras plumas se ocuparan de describir los éxitos de los años siguientes. Las innumerables contribuciones de Dumbledore al acervo del conocimiento mágico, entre ellas el descubrimiento de los doce usos de la sangre de dragón, beneficiaran a generaciones venideras, igual que la sabiduría de que hizo gala en las numerosas sentencias que dicto mientras fue Jefe de Magos del Wizengamot. Dicen, todavía hoy, que ningún duelo mágico puede compararse con el que protagonizaron el y Grindelwald en 1945. Aquellos que lo presenciaron han descrito el terror y el sobrecogimiento que sintieron al ver combatir a esos dos extraordinarios magos.**_

_**La victoria de Dumbledore y sus consecuencias para el mundo mágico se consideran un punto de inflexion en la historia de la magia, semejante al de la introduccion del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto o a la caida de El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.**_

—¿La caída de Voldemort? —preguntó James— ¿Voldemort cae?

—Pero lo hemos visto en la cima del poder en el capítulo anterior —dijo Remus.

—Quizás haya habido unos años de calma —especulo Lily—, igual Dumbledore lo derrotó y ahora que él ha muerto Voldemort ha regresado.

_**Albus Dumbledore nunca fue orgulloso ni pedante; sabía encontrar algo meritorio en cada persona, por insignificante o desgraciada que pareciera, y creo que sus tempranas perdidas lo dotaron de una gran humanidad y una enorme compasión. No tengo palabras para expresar cuanto echaré de menos su amistad, pero mi dolor no es nada comparado con el del mundo mágico. Nadie puede poner en duda que Dumbledore fue el más ejemplar y el más querido de todos los directores de Hogwarts. Murió como había vivido: siempre trabajando por el triunfo del bien y, hasta el último momento, tan dispuesto a tenderle una mano a un niño con viruela de dragón como lo estaba el día que lo conocí**_**.**

**Harry termino de leer, pero siguió contemplando la fotografía que acompañaba la nota necrológica: Dumbledore exhibía su habitual y bondadosa sonrisa, y como miraba el objetivo por encima de sus gafas de media luna, al muchacho le dio la sensación, incluso en el papel de prensa, de que lo traspasaba con rayos X. Y la tristeza se le mezclo con un sentimiento de humillacion.**

—Cuando Dumbldore me mira siempre tengo esa misma sensación —comentó Lily.

**Siempre había creído que conocía bien a Dumbledore, pero tras leer esa nota necrológica se vio obligado a reconocer que apenas sabía nada de él. Jamas había imaginado su infancia ni su juventud; era como si siempre hubiera sido como él lo conoció: un venerable anciano de cabello plateado.**

—Cornamenta, tu hijo tiene una forma de pensar bastante extraña.

—¡No te metas con el muchacho! —lo defendió Lily— Yo tampoco puedo imaginarle al director siendo adolescente.

—Has estado muy callado hasta ahora —le acusó James.

Sirius se encogió de hombros:

—El artículo me aburría.

**La idea de un Dumbledore adolescente se le antojaba rara; era como tratar de pensar en una Hermione estúpida**

—¡Uhh, Hermione otra vez! —se burló Sirius.

—¿Te has dado cuenta de que eres como un niño pequeño? —le preguntó Lily.

—¡Pero es que el hijo de Cornamenta tiene novia! —y abriendo los ojos al atar cabos— ¡James, te pueden hacer abuelo!

—¡Oh, cállate, ni siquiera sabemos que sea su novia! —protestó el susodicho.

—¿Qué te apuestas?

—Ya has perdido una apuesta hoy.

—Media apuesta —le corrigió—, aún queda por confirmar la madre del chiquillo.

—¡Creí que ya lo habíais confirmado!

Lily respondió por Sirius, escandalizada, por supuesto.

—¡No! ¡Yo no me caso contigo, Potter!

—Ya lo veremos.

—¿Os podéis callar los tres? —les interrumpió Remus. Estiró el brazo desde su asiento y le arrebató a Lily el libro de las manos. Se había cansado de las interrupciones.

**o ****en un escreguto de cola explosiva bonachon.**

—¿Qué es un escreguto de cola explosiva? —preguntó James.

—Ni idea —contestó Remus.

—Nunca lo había oído antes —dijo a su vez Lily.

—¡Oh, Merlín! ¡Los sabelotodos no conocen la respuesta de algo! ¡Hoy es un día histórico!

Remus decidió ignorarle y siguió leyendo, aunque Lily le lanzó una mirada envenenada.

**Nunca se le ocurrió preguntarle acerca de su pasado (sin duda habría resultado extraño, incluso impertinente, pues al fin y al cabo todos sabían que había participado en aquel legendario duelo con Grindelwald), ni le había pasado por la cabeza pedirle detalles de ese ni de ningún otro de sus famosos logros. **

—¿Y por qué alguien iba a preguntarle algo así a Dumbledore? —dijo Lily— No es algo que un alumno le pregunte a un profesor.

—Pero es que no creo que Harry sea un alumno como los demás —repuso Remus.

—¿Porque Voldemort lo persigue?

—Sí, entre otras cosas.

**No, siempre habían hablado de Harry, del pasado de Harry, del futuro de Harry, de los planes de Harry... **

—¿Ves? Harry es importante.

**y ahora este tenía la impresión, pese a lo peligroso e incierto que era su futuro, de que había desperdiciado oportunidades irrepetibles al no preguntarle más cosas sobre su vida, aunque la única pregunta personal que le había formulado era también la única que sospechaba que el director del colegio no había contestado con sinceridad:**

≪**.Que es lo que ve cuando se mira en el espejo?**

—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Lo repito, Cornamenta, tu hijo es extraño.

≪**.Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines**

**de lana.**

—Pues anda que la respuesta de Dumbledore… —contraatacó James.

**Harry permaneció pensativo unos minutos; luego recorto la nota necrológica de **_**El Profeta, **_**la doblo con cuidado y la guardo dentro del primer volumen de **_**Magia defensiva**__**práctica y cómo utilizarla contra las artes oscuras.**_

**Entonces tiro el resto del periódico al montón de basura y contemplo la habitación: estaba mucho más ordenada. Lo único que seguía fuera de su sitio era el periodico de ese día, sobre la cama y con el fragmento del espejo roto encima.**

**Harry cruzo el dormitorio, cogió **_**El Profeta, **_**dejando que el fragmento de espejo resbalara y cayera a la cama, y lo abrió. Cuando la lechuza del correo se lo entrego enrollado por la mañana, no había hecho más que echarle un vistazo al titular y dejarlo por ahí, tras comprobar que no mencionaba a Voldemort. Estaba seguro de que el ministerio se valía de **_**El Profeta **_**para ocultar las noticias sobre el Señor Tenebroso.**

—Eso no es novedad…

**Por eso no vio hasta ese momento lo que había pasado por alto.**

**En la mitad inferior de la primera plana había un titular más pequeño sobre una fotografia de Dumbledore caminando a grandes zancadas, al parecer con prisa:**

**DUMBLEDORE, ¿LA VERDAD, POR FIN?**

—¡Oh, no! ¿Otro artículo más?

James se rió por lo bajo: —Te dejamos dormir si quieres, Canuto.

**La semana que viene se publicara la asombrosa historia del imperfecto genio, considerado por muchos el mago más grande de su generación. Rita Skeeter **

—¡Agh!

—¡Skeeter no!

—¡Es odiosa!

Lily miró a los tres muchachos con curiosidad tras ese arrebato. No recordaba ninguna Skeeter en Hogwarts.

—¿Quién es?

—Está un par de años por debajo de nosotros —le explicó James—, en Slitherin.

—Es una cotilla entrometida —continuó Sirius—, intuye que algo raro pasa con nosotros y quiere sacárnoslo a toda costa.

**echa por tierra la popular imagen del sabio sereno de barba plateada y revela la problemática infancia, la descontrolada juventud, las eternas enemistades y los vergonzosos secretos que Dumbledore se llevo a la tumba. .**

—¡Qué falta de respeto! —escupió Lily— Y además escribirlo ahora que él no puede defenderse de sus calumnias.

**¿Por qué un hombre destinado a ser ministro de Magia se contento con dirigir un colegio? ¿Cual era el verdadero propósito de la organización secreta conocida como Orden del Fenix? ¿Como murió realmente Dumbledore?**

**Estas y muchas otras preguntas se investigan en la explosiva biografia **_**Vida y mentiras de**__**Albus Dumbledore, **_**de Rita Skeeter, entrevistada en exclusiva por Betty Braithwaite (vease pagina 13).**

—No estoy segura de querer leer ese artículo.

**Harry abrió el periódico con brusquedad y busco la pagina 13. El articulo iba acompañado de una fotografia de otra cara que también le resulto familiar: una mujer de gafas con joyas incrustadas en la montura y de rubio cabello rizado artificialmente; dejando entrever los dientes, esbozaba una sonrisa que sin duda pretendía ser encantadora y saludaba agitando los dedos. Harry hizo todo lo posible por ignorar esa desagradable imagen y leyo:**

Sirius se rió.

—Parece que a tu hijo tampoco le gusta esa arpía.

_**En persona, Rita Skeeter es más dulce y afectuosa de lo que sugieren sus famosas y despiadadas semblanzas.**_

Los muchachos bufaron ante esto.

_**Tras recibirme en el vestíbulo de su acogedora casa, me lleva directamente a la cocina para ofrecerme una taza de té, un trozo de bizcocho y, huelga decirlo, una buena hornada de cotilleos.**_

≪_**Si, desde luego, Dumbledore es el sueño de todo biografo —afirma—. Tuvo una vida larga y plena. Estoy segura de que mi libro sera el primero de una larga serie.**_

_**Skeeter no ha perdido el tiempo, pues termino su libro —de novecientas paginas— tan solo cuatro semanas despues de la misteriosa muerte de Dumbledore, acaecida en junio. Le pregunto como consiguió esa hazaña.**_

≪_**Bueno, veras, cuando llevas tantos años como yo ejerciendo el periodismo te acostumbras a trabajar con un plazo determinado. Era consciente de que el mundo magico estaba pidiendo a gritos la historia completa, y quería ser la primera en satisfacer esa necesidad.**_

_**Menciono los recientes comentarios, ampliamente divulgados, de Elphias Doge, consejero especial del Wizengamot y gran amigo de Albus Dumbledore, segun los cuales **__**el libro de Skeeter contiene menos hechos reales que los cromos de las ranas de chocolate**__**.**_

_**Skeeter echa la cabeza atras y rie.**_

≪_**!El bueno de Dodgy! Recuerdo que hace unos años lo entreviste acerca de los derechos de la gente del agua. ¡Pobre hombre! Estaba completamente ido; al parecer creía que nos hallábamos sentados en el fondo del lago Windermere, y no paraba de decirme que estuviera atenta por si veia alguna trucha.**_

_**Sin embargo, otras personas se han hecho eco de las acusaciones de inexactitud formuladas por Elphias Doge. De modo que le planteo a Skeeter si cree que un tiempo tan breve —cuatro semanas— le ha bastado para hacerse una idea completa de la larga y extraordinaria vida de Dumbledore.**_

≪_**!Ay, querida! —replica componiendo una sonrisa, y me da unas afectuosas palmaditas en la**_

_**mano—. Tu sabes tan bien como yo la cantidad de información que puede obtenerse con una bolsa llena de galeones, con la determinacion de no aceptar un no por respuesta y provista de una buena pluma a vuelapluma. Ademas, la gente hacía cola para criticar a Dumbledore. Veras, no todo el mundo lo consideraba tan maravilloso, puesto que molesto a mas de un personaje importante. Pero el bueno de Dodgy Doge ya puede ir apeandose de su hipogrifo, porque yo he tenido acceso a una fuente por la que muchos periodistas cambiarian su varita, alguien que hasta ahora nunca habia hablado en publico y que estuvo cerca de Dumbledore durante la etapa mas turbulenta e inquietante de su juventud.**_

_**En efecto, los avances publicitarios de la biografia redactada por Skeeter sugieren que esta deparara sorpresas a los que creen que Dumbledore llevo una vida sin tacha. Le pregunto cuales son las sorpresas más relevantes que incluye**_**.**

≪_**Vamos, Betty, no creeras que voy a desvelar lo más destacado antes de que la gente haya comprado el libro, ¿verdad? —bromea la periodista—. Pero puedo adelantar que quien siga creyendo que Dumbledore era tan inmaculado como su barba se va a llevar un chasco. Me limitare a decir que nadie que alguna vez lo oyera despotricar contra Quien-tu- sabes habrá podido imaginar que tuvo sus escarceos con las artes oscuras en su juventud**_**. **

—¡Eso sí que no! —exclamó Sirius— ¿Dumbledore practicando artes oscuras?

—Vaya, Canuto, parece que este artículo no te aburre tanto.

—¿Con todas estas mentiras? Estoy tan cabreado que ni aunque quisiera me podría dormir.

_**Y para tratarse de un mago que paso los últimos anos de su vida exigiendo tolerancia, de joven no era muy tolerante que digamos. Si, Albus Dumbledore tuvo un pasado sumamente turbio, por no mencionar al resto de esa sospechosa familia a la que tanto trabajo le costo mantener a raya.**_

_**Le pregunto a Skeeter si se refiere al hermano de Dumbledore, Aberforth, cuya condena por parte del Wizengamot por uso indebido de la magia provoco un pequeño escándalo hace quince años**_**.**

—¡Eh, no hay nada malo con Aberfoth! —se indignó Sirius.

—¿Le conocéis?

—Por supuesto, pelirroja, ¿quién no conoce a Aberfoth?

—Yo, por ejemplo —contestó ella.

—El el dueño de Cabeza de Puerco —le informó Remus, quien se temía que a costa de Sirus estuviesen mareando la perdiz durante al menos media hora.

Lily se giró hacia él con los ojos desorbitados. Nunca había estado en el local, pero solo con ver el aspecto que daba por fuera ya se adivinaba el tipo de gente que lo frecuentaría. Maleantes en su mayoría, estaba segura.

—¿El hermano de Dumbledore es el dueño de ese antro?

—¡Eh! —se ofendió Sirius— ¡No llames antro a Cabeza de Puerco!

—¿De qué conocéis vosotros ese sitio, de todas formas? —les preguntó, usando esa mirada suya tan penetrante.

—Es el único bar de todo Hogsmeade que nos sirve alcohol.

James le hizo gestos por detrás de la espalda de Lily para que no siguiese por ahí. Llevaban un rato tranquilos y no quería enfadar a su chica. Ella, lejos de enfadarse, volteó los ojos verdes y murmuró algo que sonó a _debí imaginarlo_.

≪_**Bueno, Aberforth solo es la punta del iceberg —responde Skeeter riendo—. No, no; me refiero a algo mucho peor que un hermano aficionado a jugar con cabras, o peor incluso que un padre que iba por ahí agrediendo a muggles. Además, Dumbledore no consiguió que se moderaran, y el Wizengamot los inculpo a ambos. En realidad, las que me intrigaban eran la madre y la hermana, así que me puse a indagar y no tarde en descubrir un verdadero nido de infamias. Pero, como ya he dicho, tendréis que leer del capítulo nueve al doce para saber todos los detalles. Lo único que puedo adelantar ahora es que no me extraña que Dumbledore nunca explicara cómo se rompió la nariz.**_

_**Le comento a Skeeter si, a pesar de esos trapos sucios que la familia intentaba ocultar, niega la genialidad que permitió a Dumbledore hacer tantos descubrimientos mágicos.**_

≪_**Era listo —admite—, aunque ahora muchos ponen en duda si realmente merecía que se le reconociera la autoría de todos sus presuntos logros.**_

—Por favor…, el que se crea toda esta pantomima es un gilipollas integral.

—Yo hubiera usado una palabra menos malsonante, Black, pero tengo que reconocer que estoy de acuerdo contigo.

_**Como revelo en el capitulo dieciséis, Ivor Dillonsby afirma que el ya había descubierto ocho usos de la sangre de dragón cuando Dumbledore "tomo prestados" sus trabajos.**_

_**No obstante, insisto en que la importancia de algunos logros de Dumbledore no puede negarse.**_

_**Asi pues, ¿que opina de la famosa derrota de Grindelwald?**_

≪_**Mira, me alegro de que menciones a Grindelwald —responde Skeeter con una seductora sonrisa—. Me temo que aquellos cuyos ojos se humedecen con la historia de la espectacular victoria de Dumbledore deberían prepararse para recibir un bombazo, o quizá una bomba fetida. Fue un asunto muy sucio, ¿sabes? Lo único que voy a decir es que no debéis estar tan seguros de que sea verdad que hubo un espectacular duelo digno de una leyenda. Cuando la gente haya leído mi libro, quizá se vea obligada a concluir que Grindelwald se limito a hacer aparecer un pañuelo blanco en el extremo de su varita mágica y entregarse sin oponer resistencia.**_

—Sí, claro, y yo me lavo el pelo con el champú de Snape, no te jode.

—¡Sirius! ¿Te importaría dejar de hablar tan mal?

—¡Eh! —sonrió—, has vuelto a llamarme Sirius, pelirroja.

—¿Por qué, para variar, no me llamar tu por mi nombre en lugar de por mi color del pelo?

Sirius fingió meditarlo por un segundo, agotando la paciencia de la pelirroja. Quiso reírse. Era demasiado divertido bromear con ella… y era muy divertido también ver las caras de desesperación de su mejor amigo cada vez que él abría la boca. No sabía si esos dos estarían hechos el uno para el otro, pero el conjunto de ambos era algo que a Sirius le gustaba demasiado. No podía negarlo, hacían buena pareja.

—No, lo siento —dijo sin sentirlo en absoluto—, pero es que pelirroja suena mucho más sexi.

—¡Canuto! —James lo miraba con los ojos casi salidos de sus cuencas— ¡Déjala en paz!

—¿Yo tengo que dejarla en paz pero tú sí que puedes atosigarla?

—Yo me voy a casar con ella. Eso me da ciertas ventajas, amigo.

Lily le pegó un capón, aunque se le escapó un amago de sonrisa.

_**Skeeter se niega a dar más detalles sobre ese intrigante tema, así que pasamos a hablar de la relación amistosa que sin duda más fascinara a sus lectores.**_

≪_**!Ah, si, si —dice Skeeter asintiendo enérgicamente—, le dedico un capítulo entero a la relación de Dumbledore con Potter! **_

—¡Qué no se atreva a meterse con mi hijo!

_**Hay quien la ha calificado de morbosa, incluso siniestra. **_

—Dudo mucho que Dumbledore tuviera una relación morbosa con cualquiera de sus alumnos —dijo Lily.

—Yo creo que Dumbledore es homosexual.

—¡Sirius!

—¡Black!

—¡Canuto!

—Presente —contestó el aludido con una sonrisa. Les había escandalizado, incluso a James, y mira que eso era complicado.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —preguntó Remus, quien le miraba como si se hubiese vuelto majareta.

—Que a Dumbledore le van los tíos.

—¡Ten un poco de respeto, Black!

—¡Pero si lo tengo! ¡No hay nada malo con los homosexuales!

—¡Por supuesto que no! —se defendió Lily— ¡Pe… pero no deberías hablar de Dumbledore con tanta ligereza!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque es tu maestro! ¡Le debemos un respeto!

Él volteó los ojos, lo que encrespó aún más a Lily. Odiaba cuando hacían eso. Tanto James como él eran iguales en ese asunto… hablaban sin pensar en las consecuencias, sin que les importase nada más que lo que tenían que decir. Soltaban la bomba y se quedaban tan panchos. Era desesperante.

—Fuese o no fuese gay —dijo James— dudo mucho que tuviese relaciones siniestras con los alumnos, ¡y mucho menos con mi hijo!

—¿No te gustaría tener un hijo gay? —le preguntó su amigo.

—¡No! Bueno, sí… o sea, no importa. Me da igual, quiero decir, si él es feliz, da lo mismo lo que sea.

—Estás balbuceando, James —notó Remus.

—¡Que me da lo mismo! Pero aunque mi hijo fuese homosexual, cosa que no creo que sea, ¡dudo mucho que fuese a tener una relación con un hombre cien años mayor que él!

Se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

No tenía prejuicios ni nada parecido, por supuesto, respetaría al chaval, pero dudaba mucho que fuese a tener interés en los hombres. Sería una pelirroja la que le traería de cabeza, igual que a él, igual que a los Potter, estaba seguro.

_**Una vez más insisto en que los lectores tendrán que comprar mi libro para conocer toda la historia, pero no cabe duda de que el director de Hogwarts desarrollo un interés poco natural por Potter desde el principio.**_

—Harry es importante en la lucha contra Voldemort —especuló Remus—, eso lo estamos viendo, así que Dumbledore solamente estaría velando por los intereses del chico. Por los intereses de todos, en realidad.

_**Ya veremos si lo hizo realmente por el interés del chico. Desde luego, es un secreto a voces que este ha tenido una adolescencia muy turbulenta.**_

—¿Adolescencia turbulenta? ¿Puedo hechizar a Skeeter la próxima vez que la vea en los pasillos?

—¡Por supuesto, Canuto! Y yo te ayudaré.

_**Le pregunto si todavía sigue en contacto con Harry Potter, a quien entrevisto divinamente el año pasado y sobre quien publico un revelador artículo en el que él hablaba en exclusiva de su convicción de que Quien-ustedes-saben había regresado.**_

—Mirad —dijo Remus—, "había regresado". Lo que yo decía, se fue, pero regresó.

≪_**Si, claro, hemos desarrollado un fuerte vínculo. **_

—¡Puff, seguro!

_**El pobre Potter tiene muy pocos amigos auténticos,**_

—Mentira…

_**y nosotros nos conocimos en uno de los momentos más difíciles de su vida:**_

—Y yo me lo creo…

—¡Sirius! ¡Para ya!

—Tercera vez en el día que me llamas por mi nombre, pelirroja. De aquí a que pases a mi apodo solo hay un paso.

—Me plantearé el llamarte por ese estúpido apodo cuando me contéis a qué vienen.

_**el Torneo de los Tres Magos.**_

—¿Qué? —exclamó James.

—¿El Torneo de los Tres Magos? —repitió Remus.

—¡Pero eso es peligrosísimo! ¡Lo habían suspendido!

—Perdonad, pero ¿qué es el Torneo de los Tres Magos?

—¿No lo sabes, pelirroja? ¡Vaya! Algo que nosotras sabemos y tú no… —Lily le lanzó tal mirada que él recapacitó y se apresuró a explicar— Es un torneo entre tres escuelas. Hay un representante de cada escuela y el que supere todas las pruebas mejor, gana.

—¡Pero es peligrosísimo! —repitió James— Hubo incuso algunas muertes, por eso se suspendió. No entiendo como lo han puesto en marcha de nuevo. ¡Yo no dejaría a mi hijo participar en algo así! ¿Por qué demonios Harry estaba en el Torneo?

_**Seguramente soy una de las pocas personas con vida que pueden jactarse de conocer al verdadero Harry Potter.**_

_**Esa afirmación nos lleva a hablar de los numerosos rumores que todavía circulan acerca de las horas finales de Dumbledore. ¿Cree Skeeter que Potter estaba presente cuando murió el profesor?**_

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Pobre chico! Debió quedarse traumatizado…

—Conociendo a Skeeter puede que no sea ni cierto —la intentó calmar Remus.

Lily se removió en su asiento y miró a James, que estaba a su lado. Algo le decía que esa información sí que era cierta y, por como miraba James, él también debía pensar lo mismo. El instinto de proteger a aquel pobre muchacho se intensificó tanto que por un momento se asustó. Estaba volviéndose loca.

≪_**Veras, no quiero hablar demasiado (esta todo en el libro), pero hay testigos oculares del castillo de Hogwarts que vieron a Potter huyendo del lugar momentos después de que el director del colegio cayera, saltara o fuera empujado desde la torre.**_

—¿Cayó desde la torre? ¿No hablarán de la torre de astronomía, no?

Nadie quiso responder a la pregunta de Remus. La imagen de su director cayendo desde lo alto del castillo era algo que no querían ni imaginar.

_**Más tarde, Potter acuso a Severus Snape, **_

—¡No! ¡Severus no ha podido matar a Dumbledore! —gritó Lily— No ha podido cambiar tanto…

—Es un mortífago, Lily —James la cogió de la mano—, igual que Peter. Podemos esperarnos cualquier cosa de ellos a partir de ahora.

Le devolvió el apretón a Potter y se pegó un poco más a él. Su calidez era, en cierto modo, reconfortante.

_**a quien guarda un profundo rencor. ¿Ocurrió todo como parece? Eso tendrá que decidirlo la comunidad mágica... después de leer mi libro.**_

_**Dejamos esa intrigante frase en el aire. No cabe duda de que Skeeter ha escrito un autentico supervenias.**_

_**Entretanto, las legiones de admiradores de Dumbledore quizá estén temblando por lo que pronto descubrirán sobre su héroe.**_

**Harry llego al final del artículo y se quedo contemplando la pagina como embobado. La rabia y el asco surgían en su interior como vomito; **

—Me siento como él —confesó Sirius.

**arrugo el periódico y lo lanzo con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared, donde se unió al resto de la basura amontonada alrededor de la rebosante papelera.**

**A continuación se paseo abstraído por la habitación, abriendo cajones vacios y cogiendo libros para luego dejarlos en los mismos montones, apenas consciente de lo que hacía. Algunas frases del articulo le resonaban en la cabeza: ****[...] dedico un capítulo entero a la relación de Dumbledore con Potter [...] hay quien la ha calificado de morbosa, incluso siniestra [...] tuvo sus escarceos con las artes oscuras en su juventud [...] he tenido acceso a una fuente por la que muchos periodistas cambiarían su varita [...]****.**

—**¡Mentiras! —grito Harry, y por la ventana vio al vecino de al lado que, mirándolo con nerviosismo, se había detenido para volver a poner en marcha el cortacésped.**

Sirius se echó a reír: —Una muy bonita manera de hacer que tus vecinos se preocupen por tu salud mental.

**Se dejo caer con frustración en la cama, haciendo saltar el trozo de espejo; lo cogió y lo giro entre los dedos, al tiempo que pensaba en Dumbledore y en los embustes con que Rita Skeeter lo estaba difamando.**

**De pronto percibió un intenso destello azul. Se quedo paralizado, y el dedo que se había cortado se le deslizo otra vez por el borde irregular del espejo. **

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó Lily.

—Alguien está mirando por el otro espejo —le informó James.

—¿Qué? —todo aquello le sonaba a chino. No entendía lo que querían decir.

—Verás —continuó explicando el muchacho—, son unos espejos que Sirius y yo hemos encantado. Él tiene uno y yo tengo el otro, funcionan como… como… ¿cómo se llama esa cosa muggle para hablar?

—¿Teléfonos?

—Sí, algo así —James sonrió— Puedes comunicarte y ver a la persona que posea el otro espejo.

—¿Y lo habéis embrujado vosotros?

—Sí… —contestó algo temeroso. Lily había alzado el tono de voz y no entendía a qué venía el enfado ahora. Que él supiese, embrujar espejos no era nada ilegal.

—¡Pero eso es magia muy potente!

-Va… no tanto —sonrió, sonrojándose ante el cumplido. Sirius se rió de él y Remus leyó de nuevo antes de que James quedase en evidencia por culpa de algún comentario de su mejor amigo.

**Eran imaginaciones suyas, no había otra explicación. Miro hacia atrás, pero la pared lucia aquel asqueroso tono melocotón elegido por tia…**

Remus se detuvo y miró a Lily directamente a los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué paras ahora?

—No creo que te guste que termine de leer la frase.

—¿Por qué? —se alteró ella— ¿Otra muerte? ¿Más mortífagos?

—No…

—¡Vamos, Remus, nos estás intrigando a todos!

—Muy bien, como quieras.

**Elegido por tía Petunia: **

—¿Petunia? —dijo James— ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre antes?

Lily se había quedado blanca. Miraba de Remus al libro y del libro a James, incapaz de atar cabos. No. No… No era su Petunia. Era otra tía Petunia, estaba segura. Se había pasado años rechazando al engreído de Potter, no tenía sentido que terminase casada con él.

¡Era de locos!

—¿Qué pasa? —repitió él.

—Petunia… —susurro Lily.

Y entonces fue Sirius quien ató cabos. ¡Petunia!

—¡TU HERMANA! —gritó a un volumen capaz de despertar a todo el castillo— ¡No me lo puedo creer!

—¿Tu hermana? —preguntó Potter mirándola a ella.

—¡La hermana que la odia! ¡La que no la ha regalado nada por navidad! ¡La que tiene un novio asqu…!

—¡Basta, Black! Gracias por el recordatorio, pero todos recordamos a mi hermana.

Se separó de James y se acomodó en la otra punta del sillón. Cuanta más distancia pusiese entre ellos ahora, mucho mejor para todos.

—¿La tía Petunia es tu hermana Petunia? ¡Pero entonces…! ¡Pero tú…! ¡Y nosotros…! ¡Eso significa que…!

—¡No lo digas! —gritó ella, y en un acto involuntario le plantó una mano delante de los labios.

Él reaccionó con un respingo y Lily le sintió sonreír debajo de su palma. ¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Estaba manoseando los labios de Potter! Si él quisiese, podría besar su mano ahora mismo y ella no podría hacer nada por evitarlo. Ese pensamiento la hizo apartarse de inmediato.

—¡Tú me quieres! —gritó él tras ser liberado, más feliz de lo que nunca antes le había visto.

—¡Todavía no!

—¡Pero me querrás!

Y esa promesa parecía hacerle tan feliz que Lily no quiso contradecirle. No tenía sentido, de todas formas. Si él libro decía que ella era la madre de Harry, ella sería la madre de Harry. Suspiró.

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. ¡Harry era su hijo también! Esa verdad la hizo sonreír. Le gustaba Harry.

—¡Estás feliz con la idea! —exclamó Sirius, que interpretó su sonrisa por otro derrotero.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué sonríes, entonces?

—Por Harry, yo soy su madre. Y me gusta Harry.

**alli no habia nada de color azul que pudiera haberse reflejado en el espejo. Volvió a mirarse en este y no vio más que su ojo, de un verde vivo,**

—¡Y tiene tus ojos, cariño!

—¡No me llames cariño!

—Además, Cornamenta, ya sabíamos que tiene sus ojos. Antes lo dijeron.

—Lo que me recuerda… —les amenazó Lily— que me debéis una explicación.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡De la apuesta! Soy la madre de Harry, así que has ganado. Debes contarme que pasa las noches de Luna Llena con vosotros.

—¿Por qué no esperamos a que termine el capítulo?

—Podríamos bajar a comer algo también, yo estoy hambriento —añadió Sirius.

—Y tú deberías ponerte ropa —dijo James—. No es que me moleste tu pijama, pero creo que deberías esconder algún secreto para después que nos casemos.

—¡Ni que llevase un picardías! —gritó ella entre ruborizada y escandalizada— ¡Mi pijama de osos no tiene nada malo!

—¡Merlín bendito! —murmuró James cerrando los ojos— Te estoy viendo ahora mismo con un picardías puesto.

Lily abrió la boca todo lo que fue capaz y se tornó del color de su pelo. Cogió un cojín y le propinó a James con todas sus fuerzas. ¡Sería guarro el tío!

Las carcajadas de Sirius no hicieron nada con su mal humor.

—¡Asqueroso! ¡Deja de verme así!

—Lunático —dijo entre risas Sirius— sigue leyendo que esto va para largo, me temo.

**devolviéndole la mirada. Se lo había imaginado, era evidente; se lo había imaginado porque estaba pensando en el difunto director del colegio. Si de algo estaba seguro era de que los ojos azules de Albus Dumbledore jamás volverían a clavarse en los suyos.**

—Fin.

—Vuelve a pensar algo así —estaba amenazando Lily a James— y te juro que Harry no nace.

—¡No, Lily! ¡Harry es lo mejor de todo! ¡Tenemos que traerle al mundo!

Lily mantuvo la mirada severa, pero su expresión se recompuso un poco. Harry era lo mejor. James tenía toda la razón.

—Muy bien —dijo entonces— creo que alguien me debe una explicación.

—Pero antes debemos comer.

—Y tú debes vestirte —dijo Sirius—, por el bien de la salud mental del amigo Cornamenta.

Lily bufó y accedió, no sin antes hacerles prometer que en el próximo capítulo la contarían toda la verdad. Después de todo, si el libro estaba en lo cierto, ella y James se iban a casar. Era de tontos seguir guardándose secretos el uno al otro.


	3. La despedida de los Dursley

Prometido, prometido prometido contestar a vuestros reviews en el proximo capítulo!!! Sigo sin tiempo para hacerlo ahora... pero quería actualizar antes de irme a dormir.

¡Ojala os siga gustando!! Este capítulo es uno de los que menos me gusta del libro y no me ha motivado mucho :(

¡Besos!!!

* * *

Después de ponerse los primeros pantalones y la primera chaqueta que encontró en su baúl, Lily regresó aprisa y corriendo a la Sala Común. James, Sirius y Remus, aunque este último en menor medida, la esperaban sentados con cara de mártires. Hizo acopio de valor para no sonreír.

—¿No habréis leído sin mí, verdad?

—No, no. Ni se nos hubiese ocurrido —contestó James de inmediato.

—Bien —suspiró y ocupo de nuevo su lugar en el sillón— Muy bien, ahora creo que me debéis unas cuantas explicaciones.

—¿Por dónde quieres que empecemos? —preguntó Remus. Era el que más relajado de los tres estaba, y Lily supuso que se debería, en parte, a que su gran secreto había sido ya revelado.

—Tenéis una capa de invisibilidad —afirmó ella.

—Cornamenta tiene una capa de invisibilidad —matizó Sirius, quien estaba deseando quitarse culpas de encima. James apretó los labios y me miró mal.

—Gracias, Sirius —le dijo— para la próxima vez que necesites la capa tendré en cuenta que es _mía_.

—¡No seas rencoroso! —se rió el animago perro.

—¡No seas tú cobardica!

—¡Basta los dos! —gritó Lily. Se giró hacia James y alzó una ceja con impaciencia— ¿Así que tienes una capa de invisibilidad? ¿Saben McGonagall o Dumbledore algo al respecto?

—¡Es una reliquia familiar! —se exaltó él—Ha ido pasando de generación en generación. Mi padre me la dio cuando comencé Hogwarts, y a él se la dio mi abuelo, y a mi abuelo se la dio mi bisabuelo, y…

—Vale, vale. Entiendo la idea de pasar algo de generación en generación. Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta, ¿lo sabe algún profesor?

—¡Que importa eso, pelirroja! No es asunto suyo, de todas formas.

—¡No te estoy preguntando a ti, Black!

—Bueno, pero él tiene razón —se defendió James. Odiaba contradecir a su Lily, pero no tenía razón en ese punto— Es un legado familiar, los profesores no pueden meterse en eso.

—Pero deberían saberlo. Ahora entiendo porque nunca os pillo en la mayoría de vuestras fechorías —dijo con algo de resentimiento—, no creo que eso esté permitido en el colegio.

—Te equivocas, pelirroja. ¿Crees que el padre de Cornamenta le hubiera dejado traer la capa si estuviese prohibida?

Vale, reconoció para sí Lily, puede que en ese punto tuviese razón. Aunque seguía sin gustarle un pelo la idea de que tales gamberros tuviesen en posesión una capa de invisibilidad. Se giró hacia Remus con los brazos en jarras. Él debería apoyarla.

—¿Tú no dices nada?

—Lo siento, Lily, pero no tengo nada en contra de la capa de James.

—¿Podemos empezar a leer? —les interrumpió Sirius— Quiero saber qué pasa con Harry.

—¡Aún me debéis muchas respuestas!

—Más tarde —zanjó el animago. Recogió el libro de encima de la mesa y empezó a leer sin preocuparse por si los demás deseaban hacerlo en su lugar.

**Capítulo 2: La despedida de los Dursley**

**El portazo de la puerta de entrada resonó en el piso de arriba y una voz grito:**

—**¡Eh, tú!**

—Seguro que es el novio de mi hermana, ¡qué grosero!

**Como hacia dieciséis años que lo llamaban así cuando querían hablar con él,**

—¿Dieciséis años? —gritó con espato— ¿Lleva dieciséis años en casa de mi hermana?

—¿Dónde estamos nosotros? —dijo ahora James— No puede habernos pasado nada, ¿no?

—No creo que se refiera a que lleva dieciséis años viviendo con ellos —concilió Remus, quien tampoco se hacía a la idea de que les hubiese pasado algo—, querrá decir que desde hace dieciséis años, cada vez que los ve, ellos se dirigen a él así.

—Eso no tiene mucho sentido, Lunático.

—¿Tienes tú otra explicación mejor? —le dijo algo enfadado. Odiaba cuando Sirius desbarataba sus teorías con un simple _eso no tiene sentido._

— No, pero…

—Pues entonces no protestes.

—De todas formas —continuó Lily— ¿por qué esta con mi hermana ahora?

—Si seguimos leyendo nos enteraremos.

—Perdone usted, señorito .

**Harry no tuvo ninguna duda de que su tío lo requería; con todo, no respondió inmediatamente. Siguió contemplando el fragmento de espejo en que, por una milésima de segundo, le había parecido ver un ojo de Dumbledore.**

**Solo cuando su tío bramo ****¡MUCHACHO!****, se levanto poco a poco y fue hacia la puerta de su dormitorio, deteniéndose para meter el trozo de espejo roto en la mochila, donde había guardado las otras cosas que deseaba llevarse.**

—**Te ha costado, ¿eh? —rugió Vernon Dursley cuando el muchacho apareció en lo alto de la escalera—. Ven aquí, quiero hablar contigo.**

**Bajo despacio los escalones, con las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. Cuando llego al salón, vio que los tres Dursley se hallaban allí. Iban vestidos como si fueran a marcharse de viaje: tío Vernon llevaba una cazadora beis con cremallera; tía Petunia, una pulcra chaqueta de color salmón, y Dudley, su corpulento, rubio y musculoso primo, la cazadora de piel.**

—Al menos sabemos, Cornamenta, que no tienes el gusto tan malo como para llamar a tu hijo Dudley.

—**¿Qué ocurre? —pregunto Harry.**

—**¡Siéntate! —ordeno tío Vernon,**

—¡Por favor! ¿No puede tener más modales? —se ofendió Lily— El marido de mi hermana tenía que ser…

**y su sobrino enarco las cejas—. Por favor —añadió e hizo una mueca, como si esas dos palabras le lastimaran la garganta.**

**Harry se sentó; creía saber lo que iba a pasar. Su tío empezó a pasearse por el salón; tía Petunia y Dudley seguían sus movimientos con expresión de angustia. Por fin Vernon Dursley, cuya enorme y morada cara**

—Qué favorecedor… —comentó James.

—Él ya se ve así ahora.

—¿Le conoces?

—Le vi en el funeral de mis padres.

—Oh…

**se contraía en un gesto de concentración, se detuvo delante del muchacho y anuncio:**

—**He cambiado de idea.**

—¿Sobre qué? —se interrumpió Sirius.

—Si lees lo sabremos.

—**Que sorpresa —replico Harry.**

—**No permitas que te hable con ese tono... —chillo tía Petunia, pero su esposo la acallo con un ademan.**

—**Todo esto es un cuento chino —continuo Vernon, fulminando al muchacho con sus ojillos porcinos—. He decidido que no me creo ni una sola palabra. Nos quedamos aquí; no vamos a ninguna parte.**

**Harry sintió una mezcla de regodeo y exasperación. Vernon Dursley llevaba cuatro semanas cambiando de idea cada veinticuatro horas: cargaba el coche, lo descargaba y volvía a cargarlo cada vez que alteraba sus planes. El momento más divertido para Harry había sido cuando su tío, que no sabía que Dudley había puesto las pesas en su maleta después de la última vez que su padre descargara el coche, intento levantarla para meterla en el maletero y se cayó de golpe; había soltado una buena retahíla de gritos e improperios.**

Los cuatro adolescentes comenzaron a reír ante la imagen que se había formado en su cabeza tras esas palabras.

—Lástima no haber estado allí para presenciarlo —rió Sirius.

—**Según tú —prosiguió Vernon, reiniciando sus paseos por el salón—, Petunia, Dudley y yo estamos amenazados por... por...**

—**Algunos **_**de los míos**_**, sí —afirmo Harry.**

—¿_Alguno de los míos_? —repitió James— ¿Se refiere a nosotros, a los magos?

—Me temo que sí. Mi hermana odia todo lo relacionado con la magia, no se atreve ni siquiera a pronunciar su nombre. Veo que no cambia mucho en el futuro.

—¡Vaya tontería! No pronunciar _magia_… Un nombre no te va a comer. —dijo Siirus.

—Eso díselo a todos los miembros de la población mágica que tienen miedo de pronunciar el nombre de Voldemort —remarcó Remus.

Sirius murmuró algo inteligible por lo bajo y siguió leyendo.

—**Pues no te creo —le espeto su tío, y volvió a detenerse delante de el—. Me he pasado la noche en vela dándole vueltas, y opino que es una estratagema para quedarte la casa.**

—¿La casa? —repitió James— ¿Qué casa?

—**¿La casa, dices? —repitió Harry—. ¿Qué casa?**

—De tal palo tal astilla… —murmuró Sirius.

—**¡Esta casa! —chillo Vernon, y la vena de la frente le latió—. ¡Nuestra casa! En este barrio, el precio de la vivienda se está disparando. Lo que quieres es quitarnos de en medio para poder hacer tus trapicheos y antes de que nos demos cuenta la escritura este a tu nombre y...**

—Ese hombre es completamente idiota —y girándose hacia Lily— y siento mucho meterme con tu familia, Lily, pero no hay otra definición para él. ¿Por qué demonios iba a querer mi hijo su casa?

—**¿Te has vuelto loco? —replico Harry—. ¿Una estratagema para quedarme esta casa? ¿De verdad eres tan estúpido como pareces?**

—**¡Cómo te atreves! —salto tía Petunia, pero Vernon la hizo callar de nuevo con un ademan. Al parecer, el escarnio de su aspecto personal no era nada comparado con el peligro que había detectado.**

—**Por si no te acuerdas —dijo Harry—, yo ya tengo una casa: la que me dejo mi padrino. **

—¡Le he dejado una casa! —gritó con emoción Sirius.

—¡Eso es genial, Canuto! ¡Gracias!

—Me preguntó qué casa —dijo Remus—, ¿no te desheredó tu familia cuando te fuiste de casa?

—Ni loco le legaría a alguien Grimauld Place. Me habré comprado una o algo, pero…

—¡¿Te fuiste de casa?! —les interrumpió Lily, mirando con sorpresa.

—Sí. Ya habrás adivinado lo poco que mi madre me quiere…

—Pero…

—Y además —siguió Sirius— también sabes el tipo de ideales que tiene mi familia, ¿crees que podía vivir con gente así?

Lily medio sonrió. Sirius Black era una de las últimas personas que se rodearía de magia oscura. Ni él, ni Remus ni, por supuesto, Potter. Tendrían todos los defectos que quisiesen, pero en ese tema eran inflexibles. Tan inflexibles como ella misma.

—¿Y a dónde fuiste?

—A mí casa, por supuesto —respondió James.

**¿Para qué iba a querer esta? ¿Por los recuerdos felices?**

**Se produjo un silencio y Harry creyó que había impresionado a su tío con ese razonamiento.**

—**Dices que ese lord como se llame... —retomo Vernon su argumentación.**

—**Voldemort —aclaro su sobrino, impaciente—, y ya hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces. Y no lo digo yo: es la verdad; Dumbledore te lo explico el año pasado, y Kingsley y el señor Weasley...**

—¡Conozco a los Weasley! —gritó emocionado James— Arthur Weasley trabaja en el ministerio, mi padre me ha hablado de él, es un buen tipo.

—Se casó con Molly Prewett, según he oído —intervino Sirius— La hermana de Giddeon y Fabián.

—Sí, y creo que tienen dos o tres hijos. Muy buena gente —repitió de nuevo—, eso es lo que dice mi padre siempre.

—En cambio mi madre los considera unos traidores a la sangre —dijo Sirius con algo de resentimiento.

**Vernon Dursley encorvo los hombros, furioso, y Harry dedujo que intentaba ahuyentar los recuerdos de la inesperada visita, recién empezadas sus vacaciones de verano, de dos magos. En efecto, cuando abrieron la puerta y vieron a Kingsley Shacklebolt y Arthur Weasley, los Dursley se habían llevado una desagradable sorpresa. Pero Harry reconocía que, dado que en una ocasión el señor Weasley había destrozado la mitad del salón de aquella casa, era lógico que su reaparición no causara demasiado placer a tío Vernon.**

—¿Le destrozaron medio salón? —dijo Lily, debatiéndose entre unirse a las risas de los merodeadores o entre espantarse. Por un momento imaginó la cara de su hermana Petunia, ella que era tan limpia y escrupulosa, y no pudo contener una carcajada.

Los chicos rieron más fuerte al ver que Lily se les unía.

—¡Ya os dije que ese Weasley es un buen tipo! —exclamó James.

—Aunque no creo que le volase el salón aposta, James —dijo Remus—, debió ser algún tipo de accidente.

—No importa —contestó Sirius—, sigue siendo divertido de todas formas.

—**... Kingsley y el señor Weasley también te lo explicaron —repitió Harry, implacable—. En cuanto cumpla diecisiete años, el encantamiento protector que me mantiene a salvo se romperá,**

—¿Un encantamiento protector? —James frunció algo el ceño— ¿Existe algún tipo de protección capaz de frenar a Voldemort?

—Al parecer sí, y tu hijo la tiene, Cornamenta.

**y eso os expondrá al peligro tanto como a mí. La Orden está segura de que Voldemort vendrá por vosotros, ya sea para torturaros e intentar averiguar mi paradero, o porque crea que si os toma como rehenes yo volveré para rescataros.**

**Las miradas de tío y sobrino se cruzaron, y Harry tuvo la certeza de que en ese instante ambos se preguntaban lo mismo. **

—Él no les dejaría morir —dijo Lily— por mucho que ellos parezcan odiarle.

Se acurrucó en el sofá y se recostó un poco contra James. Tenía un mal presentimiento. Según el libro, parecía que Harry tenía bastante contacto con su hermana y su marido, y eso no era nada normal. De estar ella en condiciones de hacerse cargo, jamás lo dejaría al cuidado de Petunia. Algo les había ocurrido (a ella y a James, ya que tampoco creía que él abandonase a Harry a la primera de cambio), estaba segura de ello.

**Entonces Vernon arranco de nuevo a pasearse y el muchacho continuo:**

—**Tenéis que esconderos, y la Orden quiere ayudaros. Os están ofreciendo una protección excelente, la mejor que puede haber.**

**Su tío no dijo nada y siguió dando vueltas por el salón. Fuera, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse detrás de los setos de alheña y el cortacésped del vecino volvió a calarse.**

—**Pero ¿no existe un Ministerio de Magia? —pregunto de pronto Vernon Dursley.**

—**Sí, claro que si —contesto Harry, sorprendido.**

—**Pues entonces, ¿por qué no nos protege el tal ministerio? Me parece a mí que, como víctimas inocentes que somos, cuyo único delito ha sido hospedar a un individuo fichado, **

—¡Harry no es un individuo fichado! —repitió Lily encolerizada.

**deberíamos tener derecho a recibir protección del Gobierno.**

—Qué típico… —se burló James— como si el Gobierno fuese a solucionar todos los problemas del mundo.

—Además —continuó Remus— nuestro gobierno está infectado en esos momentos. No sabemos hasta qué punto es fiable.

**Harry no logro contener la risa. Era típico de su tío depositar sus esperanzas en el Gobierno, incluso en el de ese mundo que tanto despreciaba y del que tanto desconfiaba.**

—**Ya oíste lo que dijeron el señor Weasley y Kingsley —repuso—. Creemos que se han infiltrado en el ministerio. **

**Vernon fue hasta la chimenea y regreso; respiraba tan hondo que se le movía el espeso bigote negro, y todavía tenía la cara morada por el esfuerzo de concentración.**

—**Esta bien —dijo deteniéndose una vez más frente a su sobrino—. Esta bien, pongamos por caso que aceptamos esa protección, pero sigo sin entender por qué no pueden asignarnos a ese tal Kingsley.**

—¿Conocemos a Kingsley? —preguntó Sirius. Llevaban bastante rato leyendo sobre él y le ponía nervioso eso de no poder ponerle cara.

—Hay un Kingsley unos cuantos años por debajo de nosotros —contestó Remus—. ¿Te acuerdas, Lily, qué empezó en Hogwarts en nuestro primer año como prefectos?

—Creo que sí… —dudó ella— ¿Es uno al que siempre nos topábamos en nuestras guardias por los pasillos?

—Sí, el mismo. Creo que tenía alguna obsesión extraña con pasear a mediachoche.

Sirius protestó: —¡Pero yo sigo sin saber quien es!

Lily se encogió de hombros— Lo sentimos, pero sigue leyendo.

**Harry se esforzó por no poner los ojos en blanco. Esa pregunta se la habían formulado muchas veces.**

—**Como ya te he dicho —respondió apretando los dientes—, Kingsley se encarga de proteger al ministro mug... quiero decir, a vuestro primer ministro.**

—**¡Exacto! ¡Porque es el mejor! —bramo tio Vernon señalando la pantalla del televisor. Los Dursley habían visto a Kingsley en el telediario, caminando discretamente detrás del primer ministro muggle mientras este visitaba un hospital. Esa imagen, y el hecho de que Kingsley tuviera una habilidad especial para vestirse como un muggle, por no mencionar el efecto tranquilizador de su grave y pausada voz, consiguió que los Dursley confiaran en el como jamás habían confiado en ningún mago, aunque era cierto que nunca lo habían visto con el pendiente puesto.**

—¡Kingsley es un tío guay! —dijo Sirius.

—Y tanto… —estuvo James de acuerdo.

—**Si, pero resulta que el esta ocupado —aclaro Harry—. Y Hestia Jones y Dedalus Diggle**

—¡Conozco a Diggle! —gritó Sirius.

—Todos conocemos a Diggle —dijo Remus—, se graduó el año pasado.

**están perfectamente capacitados para realizar este trabajo.**

—**Si al menos hubieramos leído sus currículos... —rezongo Vernon.**

**Entonces Harry perdió la paciencia.**

—Oh, oh… —se burló Sirius.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Lily, ya que los tres la estaban mirando a ella.

—Que como Harry haya heredado tu carácter ese Dursley se va a enterar —dijo el animago perro.

—¡No hay nada de malo con mi carácter!

—Eres un poco gritona, reconócelo.

—¡YO NO SOY GRITONA!

Lily se dio cuenta del grito que acababa de meter y enrojeció en el acto. Vale, puede que algo gritona fuese… ¡pero es que esos dos la sacaban de quicio! Carraspeó, ignorando la risita tonta de Black, y le ordenó que siguiese leyendo.

**Se levanto y se aproximó a su tío señalando el televisor.**

—**Esos accidentes (aviones estrellados, explosiones, descarrilamientos), así como cualquier otra desgracia que haya sucedido desde que vimos las ultimas noticias, no son accidentes. Esta desapareciendo y muriendo gente, y Voldemort se encuentra detrás de todo esto. Ya te lo he dicho cien veces: Voldemort mata muggles por pura diversión. Hasta La niebla está producida por los dementores, y si no te acuerdas de quienes son, pregúntaselo a tu hijo.**

—¿Por qué un niño muggle conoce a los dementores? —preguntó Remus. Nadie tenía respuesta para eso, por lo que Sirius se limitó a leer.

**Dudley levanto automáticamente ambas manos y se tapo la boca. Sus padres y Harry lo miraron; el chico bajo lentamente las manos y pregunto:**

—**¿Hay... hay mas?**

—**¿Más qué? —rio Harry—. ¿Quieres decir mas dementores, aparte de los dos que nos atacaron? **

—Espera, espera, espera —interrumpió Sirius— ¿Unos dementores atacaron a Harry y a ese muggle?

Lily tenía los ojos dilatados por el espanto.

—¿Por qué?

—Quizás Voldemort los envió —especuló Remus.

—¿Dónde narices estamos nosotros cuando Harry nos necesita? ¡Merlín, el pobre muchacho es atacado por dementores y no tiene aun ni diecisiete años!

Lily buscó a tientas la mano de James y se la estrechó. Empezaba a tener con él cierta confianza como para permitirse ese tipo de acercamientos. Su cercanía ya no era tan molesta como antes. Suspiró e intercambió con él una mirada preocupada. Sabía que James pensaba lo mismo que ella: algo grave les había ocurrido.

**Pues claro que hay más, cientos de ellos, quizá miles a estas alturas, porque se alimentan del miedo y la desesperanza.**

—**Esta bien, esta bien —bramo Vernon Dursley—. Ya has dicho lo que querias decir...**

—**Eso espero, porque cuando cumpla diecisiete años todos ellos, los mortífagos, los dementores, quizá incluso los inferi, que son cadáveres embrujados por magos tenebrosos, podrán salir en vuestra busca, os encontraran y atacaran. Y si te acuerdas de la última vez que intentaste huir de un mago, creo que me concederás que necesitáis ayuda.**

—¿De qué mago creéis que intentaría huir? —preguntó Remus.

—¿De Dumbledore? —dijo Lily a su vez.

—¿Por qué alguien querría huir de Dumbledore? —dijo Sirius. La simple idea era algo inconcebible.

—Estamos hablando de mi hermano y su marido, todo puede ser posible.

**Hubo un breve silencio durante el cual el lejano eco de los golpes de Hagrid**

—¡Hagrid! —gritó Sirius, carcajeándose ligeramente— ¡Huían de Hagrid!

**en una puerta de madera resonó como si no hubieran pasado los años. Tia Petunia miraba a su esposo, y Dudley, a Harry. Por fin el señor Dursley dijo:**

—**¿Y que pasara con mi trabajo? ¿Y el colegio de Dudley? Supongo que esas cosas no les importan a un puñado de magos holgazanes...**

—¡Eh! ¡No somos holgazanes!

—Bueno, Canuto, tú quizás un poco sí que lo seas —se rió James.

—**¿Es que no lo entiendes? —le espeto Harry—. ¡Os torturaran y mataran como hicieron con mis padres!**

Y como había ocurrido con la revelación de la muerte de Sirius, se hizo el silencio, aunque esta vez tardaron mucho más rato en salir de ese mutismo.

Si la muerte de Sirius fue algo que les costó asimilar, la de James y Lily resultaba totalmente imposible de creer. James, siempre tan entusiasmado con todo y tan lleno de vida, y Lily, tan sensata y tan sensible, no podían estar muertos.

El primero en recuperar el habla fue Remus.

—¿Cu… cuando?

No fueron necesarias más palabras. Todos entendieron. ¿Cuándo iba a ocurrir?

—Dieciséis años —susurró Lily, atando cabos con todo lo que habían leído hasta el momento—. Harry lleva con los Dursley dieciséis años, y él tiene casi diecisiete.

—¡Un año! —exhaló James— Morimos cuando él no tiene más que un año.

—Oh Dios mío… pobre Harry.

Lily notó que le apretaban la mano. Buscó la mirada de James y se encontró con unos ojos aguados. No supo porqué, pero en ese instante fue consciente de que estaban juntos en aquella guerra; estaban juntos en todo. Nunca había pensado en Potter de esa manera, pero supo con total certeza que podría contar con él para cualquier cosa.

—Mueres antes que yo —Sirius habló con un tono de voz tan mínimo que le escucharon a duras penas—. Yo le di el espejo a Harry, Harry me conoce. Y tú… y tú mueres cuando él tenía un año—se le rompió la voz y escondió la cara entre sus manos.

James soltó a Lily y se acercó a él para posarle una mano confortable en el hombro. Entendía como se sentía Sirius ahora mismo: exactamente igual a como él se había sentido en el capítulo anterior.

—Sirius, tienes que…

Pero Sirius no le dejó terminar. Alzó la cabeza y le miró de forma suplicante:

—No puedes hacer eso, Cornamenta. Se supone que era yo quien moría. Yo me moría en el capítulo anterior, ya lo tenía asumido… y tú seguías aquí. Con tu Lily y con Harry, y riéndote de Remus por haberse casado con una niña de cinco años. Tú debías seguir vivo. Ese era el trato.

—No había ningún trato, Canuto.

—Sí, sí lo había. Yo lo di por hecho. Tú tenías que llorarme a mí y no al revés… porque eres más sensato, y si no lo eres tendrás a la pelirroja que no dejará que te vuelvas loco. ¿Pero yo? Se me cruzarán los cables, lo sé, me liaré a palos con el mundo y terminaré cometiendo alguna estupidez.

—Remus no te dejará, ¿verdad? —preguntó girándose hacia el aludido.

—Cierto —contestó el licántropo, también con la voz rasposa—, yo no te dejaré cometer estupideces, Sirius.

—Pero no funcionará —rebatió él— No funcionará. Porque Peter es un puto mortífago y porque James estará muerto, y Lily también. Y no importa que sea una prefecta insufrible, porque al final todos nosotros la queremos —soltó algo parecido a una carcajada— ¡Y eso es culpa tuya, Cornamenta! Tanto hablar de la pelirroja que al final hemos terminado todos a sus pies, y ella morirá, y tú también, y…

—Ya basta, Sirius. Estarás bien.

James le abrazó para hacerle callar y ninguno de los dos se molestó en ocultar las lágrimas que habían estado aguantando. Porque él era James Potter, y a James Potter no le avergonzaba exponer ante sus amigos sus sentimientos.

Lily tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta y miró a Remus, quien a su vez miraba a Sirius y a James como si entendiese a la perfección el momento que estaban pasando. Y por primera vez Lily comprendió a los merodeadores. Los merodeadores no eran cuatro —tres ahora que Peter resultaba ser del bando oscuro—, los merodeadores eran uno solo que los englobaba a todos. Ni ella misma llegaba a entenderlo del todo, pero sabía que se había equivocado al juzgarlos tan duramente durante todos los años en la escuela.

Recuperó el libro del suelo, donde Sirius lo había dejado caer tras la fatídica información, y esperó a que se hubiesen repuesto para seguir leyendo.

—**Papa... —tercio Dudley—. Papa, yo me voy con la Orden esa.**

—**Por primera vez en tu vida dices algo con sentido común, Dudley —afirmo Harry, ahora seguro de que la batalla estaba ganada. Si Dudley estaba lo bastante asustado para aceptar la ayuda de la Orden, sus padres lo acompañarían, porque nunca se plantearían separarse de su cachorrillo. Miro el reloj de sobremesa que había en la repisa de la chimenea—. Llegaran dentro de cinco minutos —anuncio, y como nadie dijo nada, salió de la habitación.**

**La perspectiva de separarse —seguramente para siempre— de sus tíos y su primo le producía una alegría considerable, pero en la casa reinaba una atmosfera un tanto violenta, ya que... ¿que se dicen para despedirse las personas que llevan dieciséis anos detestándose?**

—Ha tenido que ser un infierno para él —dijo Lily— Si vieseis como Petunia me trata a mí… Odia la magia, le asusta, y para ella todos nosotros somos _anormales_, monstruos. No me quiero ni imaginar lo que habrá sido para Harry vivir con eso toda su vida.

James se acercó a ella en el sillón, le pasó un brazo por los hombros y Lily se recostó contra su costado, mientras continuaba dándole vueltas a esa idea. Como descubriese gracias al libro algún desplante o alguna ofensa grande hacia su hijo, Petunia se iba a enterar.

**Una vez en su dormitorio, Harry repaso el contenido de su mochila y luego metió entre los barrotes de la jaula de **_**Hedwig **_**un par de chucherías lechuciles que cayeron con un ruidito sordo, pero la lechuza las desdeñó olímpicamente.**

—**No tardaremos en irnos —le dijo—. Y entonces podrás volver a volar.**

**De repente, sono el timbre de la puerta. Harry vacilo un momento, pero salió de su habitación y bajo la escalera; era excesivo pretender que Hestia y Dedalus se las arreglaran solos con los Dursley.**

—**¡Harry Potter! —chillo una emocionada voz en cuanto el muchacho abrió la puerta; un individuo bajito con sombrero de copa color malva le hizo una profunda reverencia—. ¡Es un gran honor, como siempre!**

—Dedalus no ha cambiado nada en todos esos años —dijo Remus.

—Siempre fue demasiado entusiasta.

—**Gracias, Dedalus —repuso Harry dirigiéndole una tímida y embarazosa sonrisa a la morena Hestia—. Os agradezco que hagáis esto. Mirad, aquí están: mis tios y mi primo...**

—**¡Buenas tardes, parientes de Harry Potter!**

James se rió:

—Seguro que les encanta ese tratamiento —ironizó.

—**saludo Dedalus alegremente al entrar con decision en el salon.**

**A los Dursley no les gusto nada ese tratamiento, y Harry temió que volvieran a cambiar de idea. Al ver al mago y la bruja, Dudley se acerco más a su madre.**

—**Veo que ya estan listos para marchar. ¡Excelente! El plan, como les ha explicado Harry, es muy sencillo —dijo Dedalus mientras examinaba el enorme reloj que se saco del bolsillo—. Nos iremos antes que Harry. Debido al peligro que conlleva emplear la magia en esta casa (puesto que el muchacho todavía es menor de edad, si lo hiciéramos el ministerio tendría una excusa para apresarlo), cogeremos el coche y nos alejaremos unos quince kilometros; luego nos desapareceremos e iremos al lugar seguro que hemos elegido para ustedes. Supongo que sabe conducir, ¿verdad? —le preguntó a tío Vernon.**

—Apuesto a que esa pregunta a Dursley le encanta —dijo Lily.

—**¿Si se condu...? ¡Pues claro que se conducir! —farfullo Vernon.**

—**Es usted muy inteligente, senor, muy inteligente. Reconozco que yo me haría un lio tremendo con todos esos botones y palancas. **

—Tiene toda la razón del mundo —corroboró James—, yo sería incapaz de conducir un trasto de esos.

—¡No es tan difícil! —se rió Lily. Para ella, que era hija de muggles, los aparatos eléctricos, la tecnología y la mecánica era algo tan natural como la propia magia. Le causaban gracia los magos que veían todo aquello como algo imposible de entender.

—Yo siempre he querido una motocicleta —dijo Sirius entonces— Cuando salga de Hogwarts me compraré una, y la haré volar.

Los otros tres le miraron sin decir nada durante un par de minutos. Esa fue su primera intervención desde que se enterase de la muerte de James. Les dedicó una de sus sonrisas características, una promesa de estaría bien, y Lily continuó entonces la lectura.

—**declaro Dedalus. Era evidente que creía estar halagando a Vernon Dursley, pero este iba perdiendo confianza en el plan a cada palabra que pronunciaba el mago.**

—**Ni siquiera sabe conducir —mascullo, y el bigote se le agitó con indignacion, pero por suerte ni Dedalus ni Hestia lo oyeron.**

—**Tu, Harry —continuo el mago—, esperarás aquí hasta que llegue tu escolta. Ha habido un pequeño cambio de planes...**

—**¿Que quieres decir? —salto el chico—. Yo creía que iba a venir Ojoloco y me llevaría mediante la Aparicion Conjunta.**

—¿Quién es Ojoloco? —preguntó Remus— no creo conocer a nadie con ese nombre.

—Ni idea, pero no suena nada… ¿cuerdo? —bromeó Sirius.

—**No ha podido ser —intervino Hestia, laconica—. Ya te lo explicará el mismo.**

**Los Dursley, que escuchaban la conversación con cara de no entender nada, dieron un respingo cuando una fuerte voz chillo: ****¡Daos prisa!**** Harry recorrio la habitacion con la mirada hasta que comprendió que la voz había salido del reloj de bolsillo de Dedalus.**

En la sala común, los cuatro adolescente se echaron a reír con tan solo imaginar la cara de los Dursley ante la hazaña.

—**Si, es cierto; estamos operando con un margen de tiempo muy ajustado —aclaro el mago asintiendo a su reloj y guardándoselo en el bolsillo del chaleco—. Intentaremos que tu salida de la casa coincida con la desaparición de tu familia, Harry; de ese modo, el encantamiento se romperá en el preciso instante en que todos vayáis hacia un lugar seguro.**

—O sea —interrumpió Lily—, que el encanto protector que tiene Harry, está, por lo que parece, relacionado de laguna forma con mi hermana. ¿He entendido bien?

—Sí, eso parece —le contestó Remus—. Yo no entiendo mucho de estas cosas, pero parece que la protección se romperá cuando Harry y su familia separen sus caminos.

Lily no entendía tampoco, y eso que encantamientos era la asignatura en la que la joven bruja más destacaba. Intentó hacer memoria y recordar algo que el profesor Flitwick hubiese nombrado respecto a hechizos protectores, pero tenía la mente en blanco. Suspiró y siguió leyendo.

—**Se dio la vuelta hacia los Dursley y añadió—: Bueno, ¿estamos listos para partir?**

**Nadie le contesto: tío Vernon seguía contemplando, horrorizado, el abultado bolsillo del chaleco del mago.**

—**Quizá deberíamos esperar en el recibidor, Dedalus —murmuro Hestia, creyendo que demostrarían muy poco tacto si se quedaban en el salón mientras Harry y los Dursley intercambiaban afectuosas y quizá emotivas palabras de despedida.**

—**No hace falta —murmuro Harry, pero su tío zanjo la situación diciendo en voz alta:**

—**Bueno, chico, pues adiós.**

—¡¿Adiós?! —gritó Lily— ¿Simplemente adiós? ¡Llevan viviendo con él dieciséis años! Debería tener que decir algo más que _adiós_.

**Vernon Dursley levanto el brazo derecho para estrecharle la mano, pero en el último momento debió de sentirse incapaz de ello, porque cerro la mano y balanceo el brazo adelante y atrás como si fuera un metrónomo.**

—**¿Listo, Diddy? —pregunto tía Petunia comprobando, nerviosa, el cierre de su bolso para no tener que mirar a Harry.**

**Dudley no contesto, pero se quedo allí plantado con la boca entreabierta, y Harry se acordó de Grawp, el gigante.**

—¿Los gigantes tienen nombre? —preguntó Sirius. Remus bufó y le miró con algo parecido a indignación— ¿Qué pasa, Lunático?

—Que no veo porqué no van a poder tener nombre. Tienen de seres mágicos lo mismo que tú, y…

—Son seres despiadados y oscuros.

—También los hombres lobo.

Sirius volteó los ojos —¡No es lo mismo!

—¿Por qué no? ¿Conoces a algún gigante?

—No, pero sí conozco a un hombre lobo.

James se estaba divirtiendo con la discusión, pero, por el bien de todos, decidió intervenir antes de que se prolongase lo indecible. Sirius y Remus podrían tirarse horas rebatiendo las ideas del otro.

—Dejadlo ya, chicos —les dijo—. Los dos tenéis parte de razón. Hemos comprobado que no todos los hombres lobo son peligrosos, por lo que no podemos asegurar que todos los gigantes sean despiadados. Necesitamos conocer antes a un gigante para decir tal cosa.

—Pues el que sí parece conocer a un gigante es Harry —intervino Lily—, y vale, puede que a vosotros os entusiasme la idea de comprobar el grado violento de todas las criaturas mágicas, pero yo preferiría que mi hijo se mantuviese alejado de ellas.

Y sin esperar réplicas, siguió leyendo.

—**Pues... ¡nos vamos! —anuncio tío Vernon, y ya había llegado a la puerta del salón cuando su hijo mascullo:**

—**No lo entiendo.**

—**¿Qué es lo que no entiendes, Peoncita? **

—¿Peoncita? —se carcajeó Sirius— ¿Es que esa mujer no puede encontrar apodos menos ridículos para su hijo?

—**pregunto tía Petunia mirándolo con extrañeza.**

**Dudley levanto una mano, enorme como un jamón, y señalando a Harry pregunto:**

—**¿Por qué no viene con nosotros?**

—¿Se está interesando por lo que Harry vaya a hacer? —preguntó James.

—¡Pero si le odian! —gritó Sirius.

Lily sonrió. Quizás, después de todo, quedase alguien de su misma sangre que sintiese algo parecido al apego por su hijo.

**Sus padres se quedaron paralizados, mirándolo como si acabara de expresar el deseo de ser bailarina.**

—**¿Qué dices? —trono Vernon.**

—**¿Por qué el no viene con nosotros?**

—**Pues... porque no quiere —repuso Vernon; se dio la vuelta, fulminó a Harry con la mirada y añadió—: No quieres venir, ¿verdad que no?**

—¡Por supuesto que no! —aseguró James.

—**No, claro que no.**

—**¿Lo ves? —le dijo Vernon a su hijo—. Y ahora, vámonos.**

**Vernon Dursley salió al recibidor y oyeron como se abría la puerta de entrada, pero Dudley no se movió; tras dar unos pasos vacilantes, tía Petunia se detuvo también.**

—**Y ahora ¿qué pasa? —gruñó su marido, y volvió a plantarse en el umbral.**

**Al parecer, Dudley lidiaba con conceptos demasiado difíciles para expresarlos con palabras. Tras unos momentos de dolorosa lucha interna, cuestiono:**

—**Pero ¿adónde va a ir?**

—¡Ohh, está preocupado por él! —arrolló Lily. Realmente la entusiasmaba que el hijo de su hermana se sintiese de esa forma.

**Los tíos de Harry se miraron, de pronto asustados por la pregunta de Dudley. Hestia Jones interrumpió el silencio.**

—**Pero... ustedes saben adónde irá su sobrino, ¿verdad? —pregunto desconcertada.**

—**Claro que lo sabemos —contesto Vernon Dursley—. Se va con los de su calaña, ¿no? **

—¡Eh! ¡No es necesario faltarnos al respeto!

**Metete en el coche, Dudley; ya has oído a ese hombre: tenemos prisa.**

**Y volvió a ir hasta la puerta de entrada, pero su hijo no lo siguió.**

—**¿Ha dicho que se va con los de su calaña? —Hestia estaba escandalizada.**

—Normal —volvió a interrumpir Sirius.

**Harry ya había vivido otras veces esa reacción, pero los magos y las brujas no entendían que los parientes más próximos del famoso Harry Potter se interesaran tan poco por él.**

—**No pasa nada —la tranquilizo Harry—. No importa, en serio.**

—**¿Que no importa? —repitió Hestia elevando la voz amenazadoramente — ¿Es que esta gente no se da cuenta de lo que has llegado a sufrir, ni del peligro que has corrido, ni de la excepcional posición que ocupas en el seno del movimiento antiVoldemort?**

—Vaya… —susurró Lily tras leer aquello.

—Y tanto que vaya, pelirroja. Creíamos que Harry era importante, pero al parecer es mucho más que eso. Es el centro de todo.

—Eso hace que todo esto sea aún más aterrador. Pobre Harry… ¿por qué él?

James la miró y se encogió de hombros. No tenía palabras para responder a aquello, era lo mismo que él llevaba preguntándose desde el primer capítulo.

—**Pues... no, la verdad es que no. Ellos creen que lo único que hago es ocupar espacio, pero estoy acostumbrado a...**

—**Yo no creo que lo único que hagas sea ocupar espacio.**

—Eso es sorprendente, sin duda —comentó Remus.

**Si Harry no hubiera visto como Dudley movía los labios, quizá no lo habría creído. Miro a su primo unos segundos antes de aceptar que era él quien había hablado, porque, para empezar, Dudley se había sonrojado. Harry se quedo abochornado y atónito.**

—**Bien... eh... gracias, Dudley.**

**Una vez más dio la impresión de que Dudley lidiaba con pensamientos demasiado complicados para expresar, hasta que logro balbucear:**

—**Tú me salvaste la vida.**

—**No exactamente —repuso Harry—. Lo que te hubiera quitado aquel dementor habría sido el alma...**

—¿Harry combatió a los dementores cuando los atacaron? —preguntó James.

—¿Pero cuándo ocurrió eso? —dijo ahora Lily— No estudiamos el encantamiento patronus hasta el último año y…

Remus la interrumpió: —Quizás las cosas cambien en el futuro. Si Voldemort está más poderoso que nunca y si anda mandando demetores a diestro y siniestro, es lógico que Hogwarts enseñe a combatir contra ellos lo antes posible.

—¡Pero es magia muy avanzada! Ya lo has visto en clase —insistió Lily—, no todos logran conseguirlo, y eso que estamos ya en el nivel de los EXTASIS.

—Pues Harry sí que domina el hechizo —dijo Sirius—, o al menos es lo que se entiende con la lectura.

—Bueno —intervino James—, no por nada Voldemort irá contra él, ¿no? Tiene que ser un mago bastante poderoso para estar causándole tantas molestias.

—Quizás simplemente le tenga ojeriza —apuntilló Remus.

James le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenía que haber un motivo más grande que ese para que Voldemort se interesase por su hijo. Harry debía suponer una verdadera amenaza para él, no había otra explicación.

—Sea lo que sea —dijo Lily— nos enteraremos si seguimos leyendo.

**Miro con curiosidad a su primo. Durante ese verano y el anterior apenas se habían relacionado, porque Harry había pasado poco tiempo en Privet Drive y casi siempre se encerraba en su habitación. Sin embargo, entonces comprendió que la taza de té frio con que había tropezado esa mañana no era ninguna broma.**

**Aunque estaba emocionado, le alivio que Dudley hubiera agotado su capacidad de manifestar sus sentimientos. Tras despegar los labios un par de veces más, su primo, rojo como un tomate, decidió guardar silencio.**

**Tía Petunia rompió a llorar. Hestia Jones le dirigió una mirada de comprensión que se transformo en indignación al ver que la mujer corría a abrazar a Dudley en lugar de a Harry.**

—**¡Qué tierno eres, Dudders! —sollozo Petunia hundiendo la cabeza en el inmenso pecho de su hijo—. ¡Qué chico tan encantador! ¡Mira que darle las gracias...!**

—¡Pero si no le ha dado las gracias! —protestó Sirius

—Sí lo ha hecho —le contradijo Lily—. A su modo, pero está agradecido.

Si su sobrino se parecía en algo a su hermana, esas pocas palabras amables hacia Harry le habrían supuesto un gran esfuerzo. Petunia era orgullosa y si había algo que odiase, eso era dar su brazo a torcer.

—**¡Pero si no le ha dado las gracias! —protesto Hestia, ofendida—. ¡Solo ha dicho que no creía que Harry únicamente ocupara espacio!**

—¿Ves? Esa Hestia piensa como yo —dijo Sirius.

—**Ya, pero viniendo de Dudley, eso es como decir ****te quiero**

—Y Harry, que conoce bien a su primo, piensa como yo —sonrió Lily con petulancia.

—**aclaro Harry, que se debatía entre el fastidio y las ganas de echarse a reír, mientras su tía seguía abrazando a Dudley como si este acabara de salvar a su primo de un edificio en llamas.**

—**¿Nos vamos o no? —rugió tío Vernon, que había reaparecido en el umbral del salón—. ¡Creía que tenían un margen de tiempo muy ajustado!**

—**Si, es verdad —confirmo Dedalus Diggle, que había observado la escena con aire de desconcierto. Tras recobrar la compostura, añadió—: Tenemos que irnos. Harry... —Decidido, fue hacia el muchacho y le estrecho la mano enérgicamente—. Buena suerte. Espero que volvamos a vernos. Todas las esperanzas del mundo mágico están puestas en ti.**

—Pero sin presiones, Harry —se rió Sirius.

—¡No te burles, Canuto! —le riñó James— No es un tema para tomarse a broma.

—Solo intentaba quitarle presión al asunto —se defendió. Suspiró dramáticamente y puso los ojos en blanco— No hace ni dos horas que eres padre y ya has madurado, Cornamenta. Podre de ti…

—**!Ah, vale! Gracias.**

—**Adiós, Harry —se despidió Hestia, y también le estrecho la mano—. Pensaremos en ti.**

—**Espero que todo salga bien —repuso el muchacho mirando de soslayo a tía Petunia y Dudley.**

—**Si, estoy seguro de que acabaremos siendo íntimos amigos —vaticino el mago alegremente, y al salir de la habitación agitó su sombrero. Hestia lo siguió.**

**Dudley se soltó con cuidado del abrazo de su madre, se aproximo a Harry, que tuvo que dominar el impulso de amenazarlo con magia, y le tendió una manaza rosada.**

—**Caray, Dudley —exclamo Harry mientras tía Petunia**

**sollozaba con renovado ímpetu—, ¿estás seguro de que los dementores no te metieron dentro otra personalidad?**

—**No lo se —farfullo el chico—. Hasta otra, Harry.**

—**Ya... —Harry le cogió la mano y se la estrecho—. Puede ser. Cuídate, Big D.**

—Me gusta Bid D —interrumpió de nuevo Sirius—, suena mucho mejor que _Dudders_

—E infinitamente mejor que _Peoncita_ —se rió James, de acuerdo con su amigo.

**Dudley casi compuso una sonrisa y salió de la habitación con andares torpes. Harry oyó sus fuertes pisadas por el camino de grava y como se cerraba la puerta del coche.**

**Tía Petunia, que tenía la cara hundida en un pañuelo, alzo la cabeza al oír el ruido. Al parecer no había previsto quedarse a solas con su sobrino, de modo que se guardo precipitadamente el pañuelo húmedo en el bolsillo y dijo:**

—**Bueno, adiós. ****—****Y camino hacia la puerta sin mirarlo.**

—**Adiós —repuso Harry.**

**Ella se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. Por un instante Harry creyó que quería decirle algo, porque le lanzo una extraña y trémula mirada y despego los labios; pero entonces hizo un gesto brusco con la cabeza y salió presurosa de la habitación tras los pasos de su esposo y su hijo.**

Lily terminó de leer el capítulo y emitió algo parecido a un gruñido sordo.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó James.

—Sí.

—¿Entonces por qué gruñes? —dijo Sirius.

—¡Yo no gruño!

—Has hecho _grnñmm_, o algo así.

Lily le miró mal, pero resopló y accedió a explicarse.

—Es mi hermana —dijo—, lleva dieciséis años cuidando de mi hijo y no se ha dignado ni en darle un beso de despedida. Ni siquiera un _"espero que te vaya bien"_ o un _"mucha suerte, Harry"_. ¡Yo hubiese criado a su hijo como propio si la situación se hubiese dado a la inversa!

—Pero tú tienes muy buen corazón, Lily —alabó James—. Serías incapaz de tratar mal a alguien.

—Pues a nosotros lleva tratándonos mal desde hace casi siete años.

James le lanzó a su mejor amigo una mirada envenenada y Lily, directamente, ignoró su comentario.

—No se trata de tener mal o buen corazón —explicó—, es algo diferente. No sé explicaros… Se supone que hasta a una mascota le coges cariño, ¿no? Tienes un gato y lo quieres. ¿Cómo es posible no querer a tu propio sobrino al que, para más inri, has criado desde que era bebé? Algo va mal con Tuney; ella no odia a Harry, me odia a mí. Tengo que arreglarlo.

Parecía que hablaba consigo misma más que con ellos, pero aún así James se inmiscuyó en el monólogo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Hablar con ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Su futuro marido no encontró esa solución muy razonable. ¿Qué iba a decirle? Ningún muggle se creería la aparición de un libro en el que se narraban acontecimientos futuros. Era algo difícil de creer incluso para los magos… Pero, pese a sus objeciones, James no se opuso. Apretó la mano de Lily y sonrió con franqueza.

—Yo iré contigo —le aseguró.

—No… no, no —ella frunció el ceño. No rehusaba por costumbre o porque no quisiese su compañía, James se dio cuenta, sino porque no quería atosigarlo con sus problemas actuales—. Esto es algo entre mi hermana y yo, un problema familiar que debo resolver por mi cuenta.

—No te enfades por esto, Lily, pero tú y yo seremos familia algún día. Tus problemas son ahora mis problemas también, no te voy a dejar en la estocada.

Lily le sonrió, sorprendida tanto por el interés sincero de James como por sus pocas ganas de reusar su ofrecimiento. Ese libro realmente estaba haciendo mella en ellos.

—¿Podemos seguir leyendo? —les interrumpió Sirius.

—¡Qué poco tacto, Canuto! —bromeó James— La tenía ya a punto de rendirse.

—¡Oye! —protestó, riendo, Lily.

—Sí, claro… —ironizó Sirius—, prácticamente estaba a tus pies, no te digo.

James también rió y recogió el libro del regazo de Lily. Era su turno de leer.


	4. Los siete Potters

Mil perdones por la tardanza! He estado de exámenes, por lo que no he tenido nada de tiempo de escribir... espero que me disculpéis! Os dedico el cap a tooodos los que me habéis dejado comentario, que sois muchísimos! en serio, no me esperaba que el fic tuviese tanta acogida (: ¡gracias!!!!

Alguien me ha preguntado que si tengo intención de escribir todo el libro y que si no sería mejor omitir escenas, pero mi idea es escribir todo. La parte en negrita, o sea el libro, es un copia y pega, así que no me lleva trabajo, y realmente me veo incapaz de omitir cosas del último libro, porque me encanta todo!! :P además creo que todo es "importante", no? O sea, que yo iré pocoa poco, pero escribiendo la lectura de todo el libro ;)

Y ahora os traigo una consulta: **¿os apetecería que algún otro personaje participase en la lectura?** En el capítulo los propios personajes barajan dos opciones :P pero quiero que me digáis qué os apetece: cual de las dos preferís, si las dos juntas o si es mejor dejarlo tal como está y que nadie más aparezca. Necesito que me ayudéis a decidir =)

¡Un beso!!

* * *

James tomó el libro y comenzó a leer:

**Los siete Potters.**

—No perdiste el tiempo, Cornamenta —se burló Sirius— Siete Potters…

—Dudo mucho que sean hijos nuestros —le dijo Lily de mala gana—. Morimos jóvenes, o esa impresión me dio, es materialmente imposible que tengamos siete hijos.

—Estaba bromeando, pelirroja.

—Oh…

—Bromas o no —intervino Remus— ¿Quiénes son esos siete Potter? Porque, que sepamos, tú no tienes ni hermanos ni tíos, James.

Este se encogió de hombros y decidió seguir leyendo. No, no tenía ni hermanos ni tíos. Y tampoco le daba la impresión de que tuviese más hijos aparte de Harry. La única forma de enterarse de lo que ocurría era seguir leyendo.

**Harry subió corriendo a su habitación y se acerco a la ventana justo a tiempo de ver como el coche de los Dursley salía por el camino de la casa y enfilaba la calle. Distinguió el sombrero de copa de Dedalus en el asiento trasero, entre tía Petunia y Dudley El coche torció a la derecha al llegar al final de Privet Drive y los cristales de las ventanillas se tiñeron de rojo un instante, bañados por la luz del sol poniente; luego se perdió de vista.**

—Adiós a los Dursley —dijo Lily—, no puedo decir que me entristezca esta despedida.

—¿A quién le entristece? —le respondió Sirius— Eran unas personas horribles.

**Cogió la jaula de **_**Hedwig, **_**la Saeta de Fuego y la mochila, le echo una última ojeada a su dormitorio, mucho más ordenado de lo habitual, y bajo otra vez con andares desgarbados al recibidor. Dejo la jaula, la escoba y la mochila junto al pie de la escalera. Oscurecía rápidamente y el recibidor estaba quedando en penumbra. Le producía una sensación extrañísima estar allí plantado, en medio de aquel completo silencio, sabiendo que se disponía a abandonar la casa por última vez. En otras ocasiones, cuando se quedaba solo porque los Dursley salían a divertirse, las horas de soledad suponían todo un lujo, pues iba a la cocina, cogía algo que le apetecía de la nevera y subía para jugar con el ordenador de Dudley, **

—¿Qué es un ordenador? —se interrumpió James— ¿Algo para ordenar las cosas?

Sirius se echó a reír e incluso Lily medio sonrió.

—No, no te ordena las cosas —explicó la pelirroja—, al menos no las cosas materiales. Un ordenador es un aparato electrónico en el que puedes guardar datos, ver películas, jugar con videojuegos, entrar en internet… ¿Lo entiendes?

—Más o menos… —contestó, aunque, por su expresión, todo indicaba que entendía menos que más—. ¿Qué es internet? ¿Y _pelílucas_? Ah, y tampoco sé que son los _juegovídeos_.

—Se dice videojuegos y películas, burro —le corrigió ella—, y mejor dejemos el tema porque a cada cosa que te explique te asaltarán más dudas.

**o encendía el televisor y zapeaba a su antojo. **

**Recordando esos momentos tuvo una extraña sensación de vacío; era como recordar a un hermano pequeño al que hubiera perdido.**

—**¿No quieres echarle un último vistazo a la casa? —le preguntó a **_**Hedwig, **_**que seguía enfurruñada, con la cabeza bajo el ala—. No volveremos a pisarla, ¿sabes? ¿No te gustaría recordar los momentos felices que hemos pasado aquí? **

—Perdonad que os diga, pero vuestro hijo parece un poco loco.

—Sirius… —le advirtió Remus, sacudiendo la cabeza. El aludido se encogió de hombros y James continuó la lectura igual que si no hubiese habido interrupción alguna.

**Mira ese felpudo, por ejemplo. ¡Qué recuerdos! Dudley vomito encima de él después de que lo salvara de los dementores. Y resulta que el pobre estaba agradecido y todo, ¿te imaginas? Y el verano pasado Dumbledore entro por esa puerta...**

**Harry perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo y la lechuza no lo ayudo a recuperarlo, sino que siguió inmóvil, sin sacar la cabeza. Harry se puso de espaldas a la puerta de entrada.**

—**Y aquí, **_**Hedwig **_**—prosiguió, abriendo la alacena que había debajo de la escalera—, es donde dormía antes. **

—¿¡QUÉ?! —gritó Lily, incapaz de contenerse— ¿Harry acaba de decir que dormía en la alacena?

—Sí, eso me parece —corroboró Remus.

—Habremos entendido mal, ¿cómo alguien va a dormir en una alacena? —dijo James, intentado ver la situación por el lado racional. Dormir en una alacena… simplemente era incomprensible.

—A lo mejor era un castigo —añadió Sirius, ganándose las miradas enfurruñadas de los otros tres. Ni siquiera le encontraban excusa a que fuese un castigo— ¡No me miréis así! No es tan raro… Mi madre amenazaba siempre con encerrarme en el armario de Kreacher si no seguía sus asquerosas normas.

—¿Quién es Kreacher? —preguntó Lily.

—Nuestro elfo doméstico.

—¿Y tu madre pretendía encerrarte en su armario? ¡Pero eso es horrible!

Sirius se encogió de hombros. Aquello no era horrible en su familia, sino más bien algo normal. Quizás por eso no se extrañaba tanto de que Harry hubiese pasado por una situación similar.

**Tu no me conocías cuando... ¡Caray, que pequeña es! Ya no me acordaba.**

**Paseo la mirada por los zapatos y paraguas amontonados y recordó que lo primero que veía todas las mañanas al despertar era el interior de la escalera, casi siempre adornado con una o dos arañas. **

—¡VOY A MATAR A PETUNIA! —explotó la pelirroja.

Y ninguno de los tres presentes tuvo el coraje de negar esa afirmación. Los ojos de Lily echaban chispas, aunque no era para menos.

**En esa época todavía no conocía su verdadera identidad ni le habían explicado como habían muerto sus padres ni por que muchas veces ocurrían cosas extrañas en su entorno. **

—¿No sabía que era mago? —interrumpió esta vez James—. ¿Mi hijo no sabía nada sobre la magia?

—James, no te alteres

—¿Qué no me altere, Remus? ¡Qué dices! ¡Mi hijo no conocía la magia!

—Bu…bueno, eso no es tan malo —intervino algo temerosa Lily. No es que estuviese contenta por ello, pero no era algo que la había enfurecido demasiado. Después de todo, ella no conoció la magia hasta casi entrar a Hogwarts—. Los hijos de muggles no sabemos nada hasta…

—¡Pero es diferente! —la interrumpió James— Es diferente…

—¿Por qué?

—¡Pues porque sí! Pues porque a los hijos de muggles no os queda más remedio que no saber nada, pero él no es un hijo de muggles. ¡Es nuestro hijo, Lily! Debería estar disfrutando de nuestro mundo desde su nacimiento. Yo debería haberle enseñado a montar en escoba y tú deberías haber podido hablarle de la magia de Hogwarts, debería haberse atiborrado a ranas de chocolate y habernos robado nuestras varitas a escondidas para enredar con ellas. Es algo que todos los niños magos hacen, y es algo… es algo extraordinario.

—Pero nosotros estamos muertos…

—Lo sé, ya lo sé. Pero es injusto… es injusto para Harry.

Lily le sostuvo la mirada y extendió la mano hacia él para que se la cogiera. Se había dado cuenta durante la lectura del libro de lo mucho que le gustaba agarrar la mano de James, aunque, claro, eso no era algo que fuese a confesarle ahora.

—Lo que no entiendo —dijo Remus tras dos o tres minutos en silencio—, es como ha ido a parar Harry a casa de tu hermana, Lily.

—Es la única familia que le queda. Mis padres están muertos, James no tiene hermanos y los señores Potter deben haber muerto también, porque…

—¡NO! —gritó James.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Mis padres… no.

Lily frunció el ceño durante un segundo, pero suavizó su expresión en el acto. Ella lo había dado por hecho desde el momento en el que se enteró de que ellos habían muerto y que Harry estaba con Petunia, pero quizás para James no había sido tan obvio. Nunca se es tan obvio cuando se trata de asuntos cercanos.

Se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Ella que acababa de pasar por la muerte de sus padres sabía lo duro que resultaba enterarse de algo así, aunque en realidad aún no hubiese pasado.

—Lo siento —le susurró.

—Pero… pero puede que ellos estén vivos —se empecinó el chico—. El libro no los ha mencionado, no…

—Si estuviesen vivos se hubieran hecho cargo de Harry, James —le dijo Lily, separándose de él y retomando su posición—. Créeme, si hubiese alguien más que pudiese encargarse de Harry él no hubiera crecido con mi hermana. Petunia es la última opción.

—¿Y qué pasa con nosotros? —preguntó de pronto Sirius.

—¿Qué pasa con vosotros de qué? —repitió la pelirroja.

—¿Por qué no nos hemos ocupado de Harry? ¡Somos familia!

—Bueno, técnicamente…

—¡Técnicamente nada, pelirroja! Somos hermanos —la interrumpió Sirius. Quizás desde fuera no lo entenderían, pero los merodeadores no podían ser más familia ni aunque compartiesen lazos de sangre—. Y estamos vivos, o bueno, yo lo estaba cuando vosotros moristeis. ¡Y soy su padrino! ¿Por qué no me hice cargo de él? O Lunático, él es responsable, ¿por qué…?

Remus habló antes de dejarle terminar:

—Nadie me dejaría hacerme cargo de un niño con mi condición, Sirius.

—¡Menuda tontería! Estaría mejor contigo que con sus abominables tíos.

—¿Podemos seguir leyendo? —pidió James—. No creo que lleguemos a ninguna conclusión auténtica por nuestra cuenta, y especular sobre porqué mi hijo ha crecido con gente tan horrible hace que me ponga de un humor de perros.

—El del humor de perros soy yo, Cornamenta —rió Sirius— En todo caso tú serías el del humor de cier…

—¡Sirius! —le advirtió Remus, quien miraba de soslayo la cara intrigante de Lily—. Deja que James siga leyendo.

**Pero todavía recordaba los sueños que ya entonces lo acosaban; sueños confusos en que aparecían destellos de luz verde,**

—¿Luz verde? —preguntó Lily, abriendo los ojos todo lo que le dieron de sí— ¿Eso es… es…?

—Creo que sí —contestó James sin necesidad de escuchar la pregunta completa.

—¡Oh Dios mío!

La muchacha se estremeció a su lado y él, más confiado en todo lo referente a Lily de lo que nunca antes había estado, le pasó un brazo alrededor de los hombros. Lily se dejó acunar y James siguió leyendo desde esa nueva posición.

**y en una ocasión (tío Vernon estuvo a punto de chocar con el coche cuando se lo explico) una motocicleta voladora...**

—¡UNA MOTOCICLETA VOLADORA!

—No es necesarios que grites, Sirius.

—Pero Remus, ¡es una motocicleta voladora! —abrió los ojos con entusiasmo y sonrió ampliamente— ¡Es mía, lo sé!

—Es un sueño, Canuto, quizás esa motocicleta ni exista.

—Existe, y es mía.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro de ello?

—Porque lo sé. Es como lo que tú decías de que sentías a Harry tu hijo, yo siento a la moto cono mía.

James volteó los ojos ante la comparación tan ridícula y siguió leyendo sin contradecirle. Lo peor de todo es que seguramente su amigo tuviese razón.

**De pronto se oyó un rugido ensordecedor fuera de la casa. Harry se incorporo bruscamente y se golpeo la coronilla** **con el marco de la pequeña puerta. Se quedo quieto solo** **lo necesario para proferir algunas de las palabrotas más** **selectas de tio Vernon**

—¡Harry, no hables mal!

Sirius se carcajeó: —Estás hablando con un libro, pelirroja

**y, frotándose la cabeza, fue tambaleante** **hasta la cocina. Miro por la ventana que daba al jardín** **trasero.** **Observo unas ondulaciones que recorrían la oscuridad,** **como si el aire temblara. Entonces empezaron a aparecer** **figuras, una a una, a medida que se desactivaban sus encantamientos** **desilusionadores. Hagrid, con casco y gafas** **de motorista, destacaba en medio de la escena, sentado a** **horcajadas en una enorme motocicleta con sidecar negro.**

—¡Mi moto, mi moto!

—Hasta donde sabemos es de Hagrid, Canuto.

—Bah, sigue leyendo y ya verás como tengo razón.

**Alrededor de él, otros desmontaban de sus escobas, y dos de ellos de sendos caballos alados, negros y esqueléticos.**

**Harry abrió de un tirón la puerta trasera y corrió hacia los recién llegados. En medio de un griterío de calurosos saludos, Hermione lo abrazo **

—Uhh, Hermione de nuevo —interrumpió una vez más Sirius, arqueando las cejas— y lo ha abrazado.

—Eso no dice nada —replicó Canuto—, yo te abrazo a ti y eso no significa que seamos novios.

—Pero ellos sí lo son.

—Que no, que son amigos.

—Novios.

—Amigos.

—Novios.

—Amig…

—¡BASTA LOS DOS! —gritó Lily —Si James lee nos enteraremos de que son. Aunque —añadió con firmeza— eso no es importante.

**y Ron le dio palmadas en la espalda.**

—**¿Todo bien, Harry? —pregunto Hagrid—. ¿Listo para pirarte?**

—**Ya lo creo —respondió sonriéndoles a todos—. Pero... ¡no esperaba que vinierais tantos!**

—**Ha habido un cambio de planes —gruño Ojoloco, que llevaba dos grandes sacos repletos y cuyo ojo mágico enfocaba alternativamente el oscuro cielo, la casa y el jardín con una rapidez asombrosa—. Pongámonos a cubierto y luego te lo explicaremos todo.**

**Harry los guio hasta la cocina. Riendo y charlando, algunos se sentaron en las sillas y sobre las relucientes encimeras de tía Petunia, y otros se apoyaron contra los impecables electrodomésticos. Estaban: Ron, alto y desgarbado; **

—Apuesto a que Ron es su mejor amigo —interrumpió Sirius—. Lo ha nombrado ya dos veces desde que han aparecido.

**Hermione,**

—Su novia…

—Cállate, Sirius.

**que se había recogido la espesa melena en una larga trenza; Fred y George esbozando idénticas sonrisas; Bill, con tremendas cicatrices y el pelo largo; el señor Weasley, con expresión bondadosa, algo mas calvo y con las gafas un poco torcidas; Ojoloco, maltrecho, cojo, y cuyo brillante ojo mágico azul se movía a toda velocidad; **

—Me da un poco de mal rollo ese ojo que tiene.

**Tonks, **

—¡Tu mujer, Lunático!

—Sirius —suspiró Remus con exasperación—, si interrumpes por cada personaje que introducen no vamos a terminar de leer en años.

**con el pelo corto y teñido de rosa, su color preferido; Lupin, con mas canas y más arrugas;**

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó el animago perro, haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia anterior— ¡Estás viejo!

—Puede que sea porque soy viejo —contestó Remus.

—¡No tanto! Aunque, la verdad, no nos dicen cuántos años tienes. Lo mismo puedes tener 35 que 55, porque no sabemos la edad de James y Lily cuando… —se interrumpió antes de terminar la frase y sacudió la cabeza— Tienes razón; eres viejo, Lunático. James y Lily aún no van a morir, les queda mucho para eso —se autoconvenció—, se casaron tarde y tuvieron a Harry tarde, y nosotros debemos ser unos tíos que parecen abuelitos en lugar de…

—Basta, Sirius —le cortó Lily con la voz algo temblorosa.

No quería decirlo en voz alta, pero tenía una sensación completamente opuesta a esa. Ella y James no habían tenido a Harry tarde, estaba segura, por lo que no debían de quedar muchos años para su muerte. Se estremeció ante ese pensamiento y se aferró más a James.

**Fleur, esbelta y hermosa, luciendo su larga y rubia cabellera; Kingsley, negro, calvo y ancho de hombros; Hagrid, con el pelo y la barba enmarañados, encorvado para no darse contra el techo, y Mundungus Fletcher, alicaído, desaliñado y bajito, de mustios ojos de basset y pelo apelmazado.**

—¡Cuánta gente! —exclamó Lily— Y todos han ido allí para ayudarlo y protegerlo.

Miró a James y ambos compartieron una sonrisa orgullosa. Puede que ellos no estuviesen allí para Harry, pero este tampoco estaba solo, después de todo. Tenía amigos y gente que le quería lo suficiente como para dar la cara por él.

—Gracias, Remus —le dijo la pelirroja al licántropo.

Este la miró con ceño: —¿Gracias por qué?

—Porque eres uno de los que están allí con Harry.

—No podría no haber ido —se encogió de hombros— Es vuestro hijo…

James también le sonrió y acto seguido volvió a reanudad la lectura.

**Harry tuvo la impresión de que su corazón se agrandaba y resplandecía ante aquel panorama; los quería muchísimo a todos, incluso a Mundungus, a quien había intentado estrangular la última vez que se vieron.**

—¡Harry! —reprendió Lily.

Sirius, por el contrario, se echó a reír.

—Conozco a Mundungus, es un ladronzuelo de pacotilla. No me extraña que Harry haya tenido ganas de estrangularle.

—¿Y de qué conoces tú a un ladrón?

Sirius guiñó un ojo: —Es bueno tener amigos en todas partes, pelirroja.

—**Creia que estabas protegiendo al primer ministro muggle, Kingsley —comento.**

—**Puede pasar sin mí por una noche. Tú eres más importante.**

—**¿Has visto esto, Harry? —dijo Tonks, encaramada en la lavadora, y agito la mano izquierda mostrándole el anillo que lucía en un dedo.**

Sirius abrió la boca dispuesto a burlarse una vez más de su amigo, pero Remus le miró de tal forma que decidió mantenerse callado. El animago resopló por lo bajo con decepción, para una cosa realmente buena en todo el libro y no podía hacer comentarios al respecto.

—**¿Os habéis casado? —pregunto Harry mirándola, y luego a Lupin.**

—**Lamento que no pudieras asistir a la boda, Harry. Fue una ceremonia muy discreta.**

—**¡Qué alegría! !Felici...!**

—**Bueno, bueno, mas adelante ya habrá tiempo para cotilleos —intervino Moody en medio del barullo, y todos se callaron. Dejo los sacos en el suelo y se volvió hacia Harry—. Como supongo que te habrá contado Dedalus, hemos tenido que desechar el plan A, puesto que Pius Thicknesse se ha pasado al otro bando. Por consiguiente, nos hallamos ante un grave problema. Ha amenazado con encarcelar a cualquiera que conecte esta casa a la Red Flu, ubique un traslador o entre o salga mediante Aparición. Y todo eso lo ha hecho, en teoría, para protegerte e impedir que Quien-tu-sabes venga a buscarte, aunque no tiene sentido, porque el encantamiento de tu madre ya se encarga de esas funciones.**

—¿El encantamiento de tu madre? —repitió Remus— ¿Se refieren al mismo encantamiento protector del que Harry habló en el capítulo anterior?

—Eso parece —contestó Sirius.

—¡Lily, tú le proteges! —sonrió James— Harry está a salvo de Vodemort gracias a ti.

Esta también sonrió, contenta de haber sido útil en algo, pero al mismo tiempo confusa. ¿Qué clase de encantamiento había que fuese capaz de mantener a Voldemort a raya? No lo sabía… y eso la angustiaba. Al parecer, la seguridad de Harry estaba ahora en sus manos.

—Quizás debiéramos llamar a Dumbledore y preguntarle por esto —comentó Remus, que estaba tan confundido como su amiga—. Seguro que él sabe de que encantamiento están hablando.

—¿Te has vuelto loco, Lunático? ¡Dumbledore no nos dejaría seguir leyendo!

—O igual se une con nosotros —dijo James.

—Sí, claro —contraatacó Sirius—, Dumbledore leyendo el futuro. Nos confiscaría el libro, te lo sigo yo. Se supone que el futuro no se debe alterar, o sea que nosotros no deberíamos estar leyendo esto.

—Pero Dumbledore nunca hace lo que se supone que debiera hacer —dijo ahora Remus—, él es especial. Quizás le guste compartir esto con nosotros, ¿no?

—No, no —insistió Sirius—. Ni aunque así fuera… ¿Dumbledore leyendo con nosotros? ¡Nos cortaría todo el rollo! Sigue leyendo, Cornamenta.

**Lo que ha hecho en realidad es impedir que salgas de aquí de forma segura.****Segundo problema: eres menor de edad, y eso significa que todavía tienes activado el Detector.**

—**¿El Detector? No...**

—**¡El Detector, el Detector! —repitió Ojoloco, impaciente—. El encantamiento que percibe las actividades mágicas realizadas en torno a los menores de diecisiete años, y que el ministerio emplea para descubrir las infracciones del Decreto para la moderada limitación de la brujería en menores de edad. Si alguno de nosotros hiciera un hechizo para sacarte de aquí, Thicknesse lo sabría, y también los mortífagos. Pero no podemos esperar a que se desactive el Detector, porque en cuanto cumplas los años perderás toda la protección que te proporciono tu madre. **

—O sea que el hechizo dura hasta que Harry cumpla los diecisiete —resumió Sirius.

Remus volteó los ojos: —_Elemental, querido Watson_.

—¿Qué dices, Lunático? Yo soy Sirius, no Watson.

—Es una frase hecha, Sirius.

—¿Y de dónde viene? Vaya tontería…

—Es de un libro muggle. Sabrás mucho de motocicletas y aparatos eléctricos, pero en literatura eres todo un zopenco.

—¡Oye! —exclamó ofendido.

—El encantamiento también se rompía cuando Harry y mi hermana seguían caminos diferentes —añadió Lily, ignorando por completo la disputa sobre Sherlock Holmes—, lo dijeron en el capítulo anterior.

**Resumiendo: Pius Thicknesse cree que te tiene totalmente acorralado.**

**Harry a su pesar, estaba de acuerdo con lo que creía ese tal Thicknesse.**

—Yo también estoy de acuerdo con ese Thicknesse —dijo James— ¿Qué van a hacer?

—Lee y lo sabremos.

—**¿Y qué vamos a hacer?**

—Parece que tu cachorillo y tú pensáis de la misma forma —se rió Sirius.

—¡Black! ¡No llames a mi hijo cachorrillo!

—¿Por qué?

James siguió leyendo antes de que a su amigo se le ocurriese cualquier respuesta comprometedora. Le habían prometido a Lily hablarle acerca de sus apodos, lo que era lo mismo, debían confesarle su condición de animagos, pero ahora que había llegado el momento de hacerlo, James no se veía con ganas. No es que quisiese tener secretos con ella, al contrario, pero se sentía tan a gusto ahora que la pelirroja le tenía más confianza que no quería buscar su ira con una noticia como aquella. Dudaba mucho que Lily se tomase a bien aquella noticia.

—**Utilizaremos los únicos medios de transporte que nos quedan, los únicos que el Detector no puede descubrir, porque no necesitamos hacer ningún hechizo para utilizarlos: escobas, thestrals y la motocicleta de Hagrid.**

—¡Ja! —gritó James— _La motocicleta de Hagrid_.

Sirius torció el rostro en un gesto enfurruñado. Quería una motocicleta.

—¿Y para qué quiere Hagrid una motocicleta? ¡Es un gigante!

—Hagrid no es un gigante —le corrigió Remus—. Puede que medio, aunque él nunca lo ha confirmado, pero sea como sea, no es un gigante.

—Oh, Lunático, ya sabes a lo que me refiero. ¡Es enorme! ¿Para qué quiere una motocicleta? Además, ¿acaso las hay de su tamaño? ¡Es injusto! ¡Yo quiero una!

**Harry entrevió algunos fallos en ese plan; sin embargo, no dijo nada y dejo que Ojoloco siguiera con su explicación.**

—**Veamos. El encantamiento de tu madre solo puede romperse si se dan dos circunstancias: que alcances la mayoría de edad, o... —Moody abarco con un gesto del brazo toda la inmaculada cocina— que ya no llames hogar a esta casa. Tus tíos y tu vais a tomar distintos caminos esta noche,**

—Mira, lo que yo os decía.

**conscientes de que nunca volveréis a vivir juntos, ¿correcto?**

—Ni ganas que tienen… —murmuró Sirius.

—**Harry asintió—. De modo que esta vez, cuando te marches, ya no podrás regresar, y el encantamiento se romperá apenas salgas de su radio de alcance. Así pues, hemos decidido romperlo antes de hora, porque la otra opción es esperar a que Quien-tu-sabes venga aquí y te capture el día de tu cumpleaños.**

**Lo único que tenemos a nuestro favor es que Quien-tu-sabes ignora que vamos a trasladarte esta noche, porque hemos dado una pista falsa al ministerio: creen que no te marcharas hasta el día treinta. **

—Gracias al asqueroso de Snape tampoco pueden contar con eso ahora —masculló Sirius.

—Canuto… —le advirtió James.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a defender a Snape ahora o qué?

James negó levemente, pero miró a Lily. Ella había sido amiga del mortífago y, pese a todo lo que él odiaba a Snape, no podía faltarle al respeto delante de la pelirroja. Más sabiendo todo lo que ella sufría por culpa del camino oscuro que el grasiento había decidido tomar.

**Sin embargo, estamos hablando de Quien-tu-sabes, así que no podemos fiarnos simplemente de que el tenga la fecha equivocada; seguro que hay un par de mortífagos patrullando el cielo por esta zona, por si acaso. Por eso les hemos dado la mayor protección a una docena de casas diferentes. Todas parecen un buen sitio donde esconderte y todas tienen alguna relación con la Orden: mi propia casa, la de Kingsley, la de tía Muriel... Me sigues, ¿verdad?**

—**Si... si —contesto Harry, no del todo sincero, porque todavía veía un gran fallo en el plan.**

—Yo también veo un gran fallo en el plan —confesó James.

—No sé porqué no me extraño…

—¿Acaso tú lo ves claro, Canuto?

—Bueno, hasta donde ese tal Ojoloco ha explicado, sí.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando los mortífagos vean a catorce personas volando hacia esas casas?

—No volaran todos a la misma, se dividirán.

—Lo que sea, ¿qué pasará entonces cuando vean a Harry volando hacia una de las casas y al resto hacia las otras? Será obvio a quien tienen que seguir, ¿no crees?

—Buen punto —reconoció Sirius—. No había pensado en eso.

—¡Claro! —gritó Lily, palmeándose la frente— ¡Los siete Potter!

—¿Qué?

—Los siete Potter, ¡el título del libro! Sigue leyendo, James, y ya verás.

—**Muy bien. Pues iras a la casa de los padres de Tonks. Cuando te encuentres dentro de los límites de los sortilegios protectores que hemos puesto en esa casa, podrás utilizar un traslador para llegar a La Madriguera. ¿Alguna pregunta?**

—**Pues... si. Quizá al principio ellos no sepan a cuál de las doce casas seguras voy a ir, pero ¿no resultara evidente cuando... —hizo un rápido recuento— vean a catorce personas volando hacia la casa de los padres de Tonks?**

—Justo lo que yo decía —dijo James.

—**¡Vaya —mascullo Moody—, se me ha olvidado mencionar la clave fundamental! Es que no verán a catorce personas volando hacia la casa de los padres de Tonks, porque habrá siete Harry Potters surcando el cielo esta noche, cada uno con un acompañante, y cada pareja se dirigirá a una casa segura diferente.**

—Y justo lo que yo imaginaba —sonrió Lily— ¡Es un plan increíble!

—Siete Harrys… —susurró James— ¡Vaya!

—¿Cómo lo van a hacer? —preguntó Sirius.

—Supongo que poción multijugos, ¿no? Es lo más efectivo.

—Aunque no creo que a Harry le guste la idea —especuló Remus.

—¿Por qué no? La pelirroja tiene razón, Lunático, ¡es increíble!

—¿Qué sus amigos adquieran su forma cuándo él es el objetivo de los mortífagos? Si se parece un poco a su padre lo odiará.

James se revolvió el pelo y asintió. Sí, él lo odiaría. Miró a sus dos amigos y a Lily y, por sus caras, dedujo que ellos tampoco estarían contentos con la idea. Era un plan increíble, no había duda de eso, pero a ninguno de ellos les gustaría tener que ver a sus amigos en peligro por su causa.

**Moody saco de su capa un frasco que contenía un líquido parecido al barro. Y no hizo falta que dijera nada más: Harry comprendió de inmediato el resto del plan.**

—**¡No! —grito, y su voz resonó en la cocina—. ¡Ni hablar!**

—¿Veis? No le ha gustado nada.

—**Ya les advertí que te lo tomarías así —intervino Hermione con un deje de autocomplacencia.**

—Y su novia Hermione también se había dado cuenta… —murmuró Sirius, y James simplemente resopló.

—**¡Si creéis que voy a permitir que seis personas se jueguen la vida...!**

—**Como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacemos —terció Ron.**

—**¡Esto es diferente! ¡Haceros pasar por mí, vaya idea!**

—**Mira, a nadie le hace mucha gracia, Harry —dijo Fred con seriedad—. Imagínate que algo sale mal y nos quedamos convertidos en unos imbéciles canijos y con gafitas para toda la vida.**

—¡Tiene gafas como tú, Cornamenta! —exclamó Sirius— ¡Y también es canijo!

—¡Yo no soy canijo! —se ofendió James, aunque sonrió con complacencia. A nadie le gustaba que su hijo fuese miope, pero se alegraba de que el chico hubiese salido parecido a él—. Lástima que el libro no tenga portadas —se quejó—, me gustaría verle.

—Bueno, sabemos que tiene los ojos de Lily y que usa gafas. Sigue leyendo y quizás averigüemos algo más.

**Harry no sonrió y razono:**

—**No podréis hacerlo si yo no coopero. Necesitáis pelo de mi cabeza.**

—Sí, eso fastidiará toda la operación —se rió Sirius—, porque entre todos será muy complicado arrancarla al flacucho de Harry unos cuantos pelos.

—No llames a mi hijo flacucho, Black.

—**¡Vaya! Eso echa por tierra nuestro plan —intervino George—. Es evidente que no hay ninguna posibilidad de que entre todos te arranquemos unos cuantos pelos.**

—¡Mirad! Uno que piensa como yo. Me gusta este chico… eh, ¿cómo se llamaba?

—George —repitió James.

—Me gusta George.

—**Sí, claro, trece contra uno que ni siquiera puede emplear la magia. Lo tenemos muy mal, ¿eh? —añadió Fred.**

—¡Este Fred también me gusta!

—Creo que son gemelos —dijo James, frunciendo el ceño y pasando páginas hacia atrás para comprobarlo— Sí, cuando los presentan dicen _esbozando idénticas sonrisas_.

—¿Y eso te hace pensar que son gemelos?

—Son idénticas, ¿no?

Sirius bufó y se rió. James murmuró algo que no llegaron a comprender y reanudó la lectura.

—**Muy gracioso —le espeto Harry—. Me parto de risa.**

—**Si hemos de hacerlo por la fuerza, lo haremos —gruñó Moody y su ojo mágico tembló un poco mientras miraba fijamente a Harry—. Todos los que estamos aquí somos mayores de edad, Potter, y estamos dispuestos a correr el riesgo.**

**Mundungus se encogió de hombros e hizo una mueca; el ojo mágico se desvió hacia un lado para observarlo.**

—No me gusta ese Mundungus —dijo Lily—. No parece muy contento de estar allí, y eso podría traer problemas.

—Oh, vamos, pelirroja, ¡no seas agorera!

—**Sera mejor que no sigamos discutiendo. El tiempo pasa. Arráncate ahora mismo unos pelos, muchacho.**

—**Esto es una locura. No hay ninguna necesidad de...**

—**¿Que no hay ninguna necesidad? —gruñó Moody—. ¿Con Quien-tu-sabes campando a sus anchas y con medio ministerio en su bando? Con suerte, Potter, se habrá tragado el cuento y se estará preparando para tenderte una emboscada el día treinta, pero seria estúpido si no ha enviado un par de mortífagos a vigilarte: eso es lo que haría yo. Quizá no consigan cogerte ni entrar aquí mientras funcione el encantamiento de tu madre, pero está a punto de romperse, y ellos conocen más o menos la ubicación de la casa. Lo único que podemos hacer es usar señuelos. Ni siquiera Quien-tu-sabes puede dividirse en siete.**

**Harry echó un rápido vistazo a Hermione y desvió la mirada.**

—¿A qué viene ese intercambio? —preguntó Remus— No me gusta…

Sirius sacudió la mano y le quiso restar importancia al gesto:

—Lo que pasa es que hace tiempo que no se ven y no pueden controlarse, pobres muchachos. Están deseando encontrarse a solas y…

—¡Canuto, ya basta! —le interrumpió James— ¿Quieres dejar el temita de una vez? Hermione no es la novia de Harry.

—¿Y cómo es que estás tan seguro?

—Porque él es mi hijo, y como buen Potter, se enamorará de una pelirroja.

Sirius bufó y Lily le miró escandalizada.

—¿Hablas en serio? —le preguntó Lily— ¿Por ser un Potter te tienen que gustar las pelirrojas sí o sí?

—Mi madre es pelirroja —explicó James—, y tú eres pelirroja. Es algo así como una tradición.

—Esta es la tontería más grande que te he escuchado decir, James Potter. Y mira que dices muchas a lo largo del día…

Él abrió los ojos todo lo que fue capaz. ¿Tontería? ¿Cuál era la tontería? Estaba hablando totalmente en serio.

—Además —continuó Sirius—, Hermione puede que sea pelirroja. El libro no ha dicho nada, así que no lo sabemos.

—Si fuese pelirroja lo habría dicho —se empecinó.

—¿Por qué?

Ignoró su pregunta y le contestó con otra:

—¿Cuánto te apuestas a que cuando salga una pelirroja nos lo hacen saber al momento?

—Dos galeones.

—Hecho.

—**Así que... los pelos, Potter, por favor.**

**Entonces el muchacho miro a Ron, que le sonrió como diciéndole: **_**Va, dáselos, hombre.**_

—**¡Ahora mismo! —ordeno Moody.**

**Con todas las miradas fijas en el, Harry se llevo una mano a la cabeza y se arranco varios pelos.**

—**Muy bien —dijo Moody y, cojeando, se acerco y quito el tapón del frasco—. Mételos aquí.**

**Harry lo hizo. En cuanto entraron en contacto con aquella poción semejante al barro, **

—Nunca me ha gustado la poción multijugos —dijo Lily con una expresión nauseabunda—, me alegro de no haberla tenido que tomar nunca.

—¿NUNCA? —exclamó Sirius— ¿Nunca has tomado poción multijugos?

—¿Vosotros sí o qué?

James carraspeó con fuerza y reanudó la lectura antes de dar lugar a más preguntas. Iba a tener que hablar seriamente con Sirius acerca de su gran bocaza o terminarían escandalizando a Lily más de lo debido. Y él lo último que quisiera era escandalizarla… al menos no en lo relativo a sus travesuras.

**esta produjo espuma y humo, y de repente se torno de un color dorado, limpio y brillante.**

—¡Oh, que color tan bonito! —dijo Lily.

—**¡Oh! Estás mucho más apetitoso que Crabbe y Goyle, Harry —observo Hermione y Ron arqueo las cejas; entonces ella se sonrojo ligeramente **

Sirius carraspeó en este punto, pero todos en la sala le ignoraron. Lily le miró por un momento y su expresión se tornó algo amenazante. Estaba deseando que se supiese de una vez si Hermione era o no era la novia de Harry para que los dos amigos terminasen esa discusión tan estúpida que mantenían.

**y añadió—: Bueno, ya sabes a que me refiero; la poción de Goyle parecía de mocos.**

—Me pregunto cuando habrá tenido que tomar Harry poción multijugos y para qué —dijo James.

—¡Pues seguro que para nada bueno! —le espetó Lily, mirándolo de forma fulminante— ¡Y de eso la culpa la tienen tus genes Potter!

—**Muy bien. Que los falsos Potters se pongan en fila aquí —indico Moody.**

**Ron, Hermione, Fred, George y Fleur formaron una fila enfrente del reluciente fregadero de tía Petunia.**

—Falta uno —dijo Remus.

—**Falta uno —observo Lupin.**

Sirius se echó a reír ante la coincidencia y el licántropo le pegó un capón para hacerle callar.

—**Esta aquí —indico Hagrid con aspereza. Levanto a Mundungus por la nuca y lo puso al lado de Fleur, que arrugo la nariz sin disimulo y se coloco entre Fred y George.**

—**Ya os lo dije, prefiero ir de escolta —protesto Mundungus.**

—**Cállate —ordeno Moody—. Como ya te he explicado, gusano asqueroso, si nos encontramos a algún mortífago, este intentara capturar a Potter, pero no matarlo. Dumbledore siempre dijo que Quien-tu-sabes quería acabar con Potter personalmente. Así pues, los que corren mayor riesgo son los escoltas, porque a ellos los mortífagos si intentaran matarlos.**

—Pues vaya consuelo —comentó James, reprimiendo una sonrisa—, que te capturen para llevarte ante el propio Voldemort, eso tranquiliza a cualquiera, seguro.

**Esta explicación no tranquilizo demasiado a Mundungus, pero Moody ya había sacado media docena de copitas —del tamaño de una huevera— de debajo de su capa y, tras verter en ellas un poco de poción multijugos, se las fue dando a cada uno.**

—**Vamos, todos a un tiempo...**

**Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Fleur y Mundungus bebieron.**

**En cuanto tragaron la poción se pusieron a hacer muecas y dar boqueadas, y a continuación las facciones se les deformaron y les borbotearon como si fueran de cera caliente: Hermione y Mundungus se estiraron; Ron, Fred y George, en cambio, menguaron y el cabello se les oscureció, mientras que a Hermione y Fleur se les echo hacia atrás adherido al cráneo.**

**Moody que no parecía en absoluto preocupado, se puso a desatar los nudos de los voluminosos sacos que había llevado consigo. Cuando volvió a enderezarse, había seis Harry Potters boqueando y jadeando ante él.**

—Verte a ti mismo seis veces… —dijo Remus— eso debe ser la cosa más extraña que te puedas imaginar.

**Fred y George se miraron y exclamaron al unísono:**

—**¡Vaya! !Somos identicos!**

—**Sí, pero no sé, creo que aun así yo soy más guapo —alardeo Fred examinando su reflejo en la tetera.**

—Me gustan estos gemelos —rió Sirius.

—**¡Bah! —dijo Fleur mirándose en la puerta del microondas—. No me **_**migues, **_**Bill. Estoy **_**hogogosa.**_

—¡Harry no es horroroso! —le defendió Lily. Pero bueno, ¿qué se había creído esa francesita para llamar horroroso a su hijo?

—¿Sabes, Lily? —dijo entonces James, sonriendo de forma idiota—, por lo que hemos leído Harry se debe parecer bastante a mí, por lo que deduzco que yo tampoco te parezco horroroso, ¿no?

La aludida se sonrojó y miró hacia el frente, dispuesta a no desmentir ni afirmar aquella suposición. No quería mentir —ni le gustaba ni se le daba bien hacerlo—, pero tampoco quería engordar más el ego de Potter diciéndole que no era nada _horroroso_.

—**Aquí tengo ropa de talla más pequeña para aquellos a los que se os haya quedado un poco amplia —dijo Moody, señalando el primer saco—, y viceversa. No os olvidéis de las gafas: hay seis pares en el bolsillo lateral. Y cuando os hayáis vestido, en el otro saco encontrareis el equipaje.**

**El Harry autentico pensó que aquello era lo más raro que había visto jamás, y eso que había visto cosas rarísimas.**

—Mira, Lunático, Harry piensa como tú.

—¡Gracias Dios que no todo el cerebro es de su padre! —exclamó Lily— Pobre muchacho…

Remus rió junto con ella y James y Sirius la miraron algo perplejos. Aquella era una de las primeras veces que veían bromear a Lily Evans.

**Se quedo mirando como sus seis clones rebuscaban en los sacos, sacaban prendas, se ponían las gafas y guardaban sus propias cosas. Cuando todos empezaron a desnudarse sin ningún recato, le habría gustado pedirles que tuvieran un poco mas de respeto por su intimidad, pues parecían más cómodos exhibiendo el cuerpo de Harry de lo que se habrían sentido mostrando el suyo propio.**

—Yo también me sentiría más cómoda mostrando el cuerpo de otra persona que el mío propio —comentó Lily.

—¡Pero si el tuyo es el mejor de todos! —replicó James— ¿Por qué ibas a querer mostrar antes el cuerpo de otra persona si el tuyo es perfecto?

Lily le miró de tal forma que a James se le quitaron las ganas de seguir halagándola, por lo que, inmediatamente, volvió la vista al libro con las mejillas algo sonrosadas. Las ahogadas risas de Sirius inundaron la habitación durante un minuto o dos.

—**Ya sabía yo que Ginny mentía sobre lo de ese tatuaje —comento Ron mirándose el torso desnudo.**

—¡Ja! —exclamó James, interrumpiendo de nuevo la lectura— ¡Ginny!

—¿Qué pasa con esa Ginny? —preguntó Sirius algo enfurruñado. Se imaginaba lo que podría pasar con esa Ginny y eso trastocaba algo su teoría de la novia de Harry.

—¡Que Ginny tiene que ser la novia de Harry! ¿Por qué sino iba a comentar nada acerca de los tatuajes que podría o no podría tener mi hijo?

—Eso no prueba nada. —Sirius se cruzó de brazos con un mohín de contrariedad. No estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer hasta que no tuviese más remedio que hacerlo.

—**Oye, Harry, tienes la vista fatal, ¿eh? —dijo Hermione al ponerse las gafas.**

—Al igual que su padre… —suspiró Lily.

**Una vez vestidos, cada uno de los falsos Harrys cogió del segundo saco una mochila y una jaula que contenía una lechuza blanca disecada.**

—**Estupendo —murmuró Moody cuando por fin siete Harrys vestidos, con gafas y cargados con el equipaje se colocaron ante el—. Las parejas serán las siguientes: Mundungus viajara conmigo, en escoba...**

—**¿Por que tengo que ir yo contigo? —gruñó el Harry que estaba más cerca de la puerta trasera.**

—Porque no se fía de ti, es obvio —apuntó Sirius.

—Yo tampoco me fío, la verdad —dijo Lily—. Alguien ha tenido que hablarle a los mortífagos de esto, porque saben que es hoy cuando van a trasladar a Harry, y este Mundungus es el que tiene más pinta de haberlo hecho.

—**Porque eres el unico del que no me fio —le espeto Moody, y con su ojo mágico, efectivamente, no dejo de observarlo mientras continuaba—: Arthur y Fred...**

—**Yo soy George —aclaro el gemelo al que Moody estaba señalando—. ¿Tampoco nos distingues cuando nos hacemos pasar por Harry?**

—**Perdona, George...**

—**¡Ja! Solo te estaba tomando el pelo. Soy Fred.**

Sirius se echó a reír: —Me gustan estos gemelos.

—¿Te imaginas haber tenido un hermano gemelo, Canuto? —preguntó James, sonriendo como un bobalicón— ¡Tiene que ser genial!

—¿Te imaginas que nosotros dos fuésemos idénticos?

Lily bufó desde su posición y los dos muchachos la miraron con interés.

—Por favor… lo único que le faltaba a Hogwarts es que Black y Potter fuesen gemelos. Sigue leyendo, James.

—**¡Basta de bromas! —gruñó Moody—. El otro (George, Fred o quienquiera que sea) va con Remus. Señorita Delacour...**

—**Yo llevare a Fleur en un thestral —se adelanto Bill—. No le gustan las escobas.**

**Fleur se puso al lado de su prometido y le dirigió una mirada sumisa y sensiblera. Harry suplico que aquella expresión jamás volviera a aparecer en su cara.**

Sirius se carcajeó de nuevo e incluso James le lanzó una mirada molesta.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —le dijo— Como no dejes de interrumpir no terminamos nunca.

—Es que esa mirada es la que pones tú cada vez que miras a la pelirroja.

—¡No es cierto! —gritó él.

—¡No digas tonterías, Black! —exclamó Lily al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron durante una fracción de segundo y Sirius siguió con sus risas, a las que Remus se había unido. James los ignoró y siguió leyendo.

—**La señorita Granger irá con Kingsley, también en thestral...**

**Hermione sonrió aliviada a Kingsley. Harry sabía que ella tampoco se sentía muy segura encima de una escoba.**

—**¡Solo quedamos tu y yo, Ron! —exclamo Tonks, derribando un soporte de tazas al hacerle señas con la mano.**

—Dora no ha cambiado mucho en esos años —sonrió Sirius.

—¿Es torpe? —le preguntó Remus.

—Uh, Lunático, ¿ya empiezas a interesarte en ella?—acompañó el comentario con un alzamiento de sus cejas.

Remus volteó los ojos y no se molestó en contestarle.

**Ron no parecía tan satisfecho como Hermione.**

—¿Por qué no? ¡Dora es genial!

—**Y tu vienes conmigo, Harry. ¿Te parece bien? —dijo Hagrid con cierta aprensión—. Iremos en la motocicleta, porque ni las escobas ni los thestrals soportan mi peso. **

—Ahora ya sabes porque Hagrid necesita una motocicleta —le dijo James a Sirius.

**Pero no queda mucho espacio en el asiento, así que tendrás que viajar en el sidecar.**

—**Genial —dijo Harry con escasa sinceridad.**

—**Creemos que los mortífagos supondrán que vas en escoba —explico Moody como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Snape ha tenido mucho tiempo para contarles hasta el mínimo detalle sobre ti, **

—¡Maldito Snape! —masculló.

—No maldigas, Sirius —le reprendió Lily. Las alusiones a Snape en el libro seguían molestándola, pero había empezado a acostumbrarse a la idea. Aunque esa sensación tampoco le gustaba demasiado.

**así que si tropezamos con alguno de ellos, lo lógico es que persiga al Potter que de la sensación de ir mas cómodo encima de la escoba. Muy bien —murmuro mientras cerraba el saco con la ropa que se habían quitado los falsos Potters y los precedía hacia la puerta—. Faltan unos tres minutos para partir. No tiene sentido que cerremos la puerta, porque eso no impedirá entrar a los mortífagos cuando vengan a buscarte. ¡Vamos!**

**Harry paso por el recibidor para recoger la mochila, la Saeta de Fuego y la jaula de **_**Hedwig **_**antes de reunirse con los demás en el oscuro jardín trasero. Vio varias escobas saltando a las manos de sus conductores; Kingsley ya había ayudado a Hermione a montar en la grupa de un enorme thestral negro, **

—¿La chica verá al thestral? —preguntó Remus— Tiene que ser muy raro montar en uno sin poder verlos.

—Rarísimo —concordó Sirius.

—¿Alguno de vosotros los podéis ver? —preguntó Lily. Ella había visto a los caballos alados por primera vez aquel curso, después de la muerte de sus padres (había estado junto a su madre en el hospital justo en el momento último) y aunque al principio le parecieron criaturas siniestras, lo cierto era que resultaban fascinantes.

—No —negó Sirius—, ninguno.

—Peter puede —le corrigió Remus.

—No hablemos de ese asqueroso traidor —escupió Sirius.

—¡No seas así! Él aún es vuestro amigo.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—No lo sé —respondió Lily encogiéndose de hombros—, pero aún es buena persona. No sabemos porque terminará convertido en mortífago, pero aún no lo es. No se lo hagáis pasar mal cuando vuelva.

—Pero él…

—No, Sirius —le interrumpió ella—. Peter es vuestro amigo, y aún estáis a tiempo de hacerle cambiar. Todavía no es demasiado tarde para él.

Sirius volvió a abrir la boca, pero James le instó con la mirada a callarse. Lily tenía toda la razón. El Peter de su tiempo no era aún el Peter del futuro. Las cosas serían complicadas cuando le viesen, les costaría confiar, pero él muchacho aún no había hecho nada ofensivo contra ellos. Tenían que tratar de ser normales.

**y Bill había hecho lo propio con Fleur para instalarla en el suyo. Hagrid estaba plantado junto a la motocicleta, con las gafas de motorista puestas.**

—**¿Es esta? Pero... pero ¿no es la motocicleta de Sirius?**

—¡SI! ¡Sí, sí, sí! —el mencionado se levantó de un salto y comenzó a bailar de forma ridícula alrededor de los sillones— ¡Os lo dije! ¿No os lo dije? ¡La motocicleta es mía!

Remus bufó y miró hacia James.

—Sigue leyendo, por favor, que este tardará aún un rato en apaciguarse.

—**Así es —confirmo Hagrid con satisfacción—. Y la última vez que montaste en ella cabías en la palma de mi mano, Harry.**

**El chico se sintió un poco ridículo cuando se metió en el sidecar, pues se hallaba varios palmos más abajo que todos los demás. Ron compuso una sonrisita al verlo allí sentado, como un crio en un auto de choque.**

James también rió ante la imagen, pero Lily le lanzó una mirada amenazante que claramente decía _"no te rías de tu hijo"_ y se calló al instante. Recompuso el tono serio y siguió leyendo.

**Harry dejo la mochila y la escoba en el suelo, entre los pies, y se puso la jaula de **_**Hedwig **_**entre las rodillas. Estaba sumamente incomodo.**

—**Arthur le ha hecho unos pequeños ajustes —comento Hagrid sin reparar en la incomodidad de su pasajero.**

**Enseguida se monto en la motocicleta, que crujió un poco y se hundió unos centímetros en el suelo—. Ahora lleva algunos trucos en el manillar. Ese de ahí fue idea mía. —Con un grueso dedo, señaló un botón morado al lado del velocímetro.**

—**Ten cuidado, Hagrid, te lo suplico —le advirtió el señor Weasley, que estaba de pie a su lado sujetando la escoba que iba a utilizar—. Todavía no estoy seguro de que eso fuera aconsejable, y, desde luego, solo hay que usarlo en caso de emergencia.**

—Eso no me gusta nada… —susurró Lily—. Los aparatos muggles no deberían manipularse. ¡Las votos no vuelan, por el amor de Dios!

—¡Qué dices, pelirroja! ¡Las votos voladoras son increíbles!

—**¡Atencion! —dijo Moody—. Todo el mundo preparado, por favor. Quiero que salgamos todos al mismo tiempo, o la maniobra de distracción no servirá para nada. **

**Las cuatro parejas que iban a viajar en escoba montaron en ellas.**

—**Sujétate fuerte, Ron —aconsejo Tonks, y Harry se fijo en que su amigo le lanzaba una mirada furtiva y culpable a Lupin antes de agarrarse con ambas manos a la cintura de la bruja.**

—¡Así que es por eso que el chaval se siente incómodo! —se carcajeó Sirius. Bromear a costa del matrimonio de Remus era lo más divertido de todo el libro—. ¿Qué pasa, Lunático? ¿Eres muy celosón?

-¡Oh, cállate!

**Hagrid puso en marcha la motocicleta, que rugió como un dragón, y el sidecar vibró. **

—**¡Buena suerte a todos! —grito Moody—. Nos veremos dentro de una hora en La Madriguera. ¡Contare hasta tres! !Uno... dos... TRES!**

**La motocicleta arranco con un rugido atronador y el sidecar dio una fuerte sacudida. Al elevarse a gran velocidad, a Harry le lloraron un poco los ojos y el viento le echo atrás el cabello despejándole la cara. **

Lily se apretujó contra James al tiempo que encogía las piernas en el sillón. Estaba asustada. Sabía que los mortífagos atacarían y no estaba preparada para leerlo. ¡Harry era tan joven! Tanto como ellos en ese momento y, siendo franca, no se veía capaz de enfrentarse ahora mismo con ningún mortífago experimentado. No tampoco a James, Sirius o Remus los veía capaces… Les faltaba rodaje. No era justo que Harry tuviese que hacer frente a eso.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó James.

—Solo nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

—Todo saldrá bien, tranquila.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque tenemos mucho libro por delante. No le puede pasar nada a Harry ahora.

—Pero sí que le puede pasar algo a Remus, a Hagrid, al mejor amigo de Harry o a la muchachita que se llama Hermione.

—Oh… no había pensado en eso —confesó James.

—A mí no va a pasarme nada —intentó sonar seguro Remus, aunque en realidad tampoco estaba para nada tranquilo—. Sigue leyendo, James.

**Alrededor de él, las escobas ascendieron también, y un thestral lo rozo levemente con la larga cola negra al pasar por su lado. Le dolían las piernas y las notaba entumecidas, apretujadas al haber colocado entre ellas la jaula de **_**Hedwig, **_**la Saeta de Fuego y la mochila.**

**Iba tan incomodo que casi se le olvido echar un último vistazo al número 4 de Privet Drive, pero cuando se asomo por el borde del sidecar ya no logro distinguir la casa. Siguieron ganando mas y mas altura... Y de pronto se vieron rodeados. **

—¡NO! —gritó James.

—Sabíamos que esto pasaría. Los mortífagos conocían la fecha exacta, ¿lo olvidabas? —le dijo Remus.

—Tenía la esperanza de que no apareciesen.

—¡Por Merlin, Cornamenta, sigue leyendo! No es momento de interrupciones.

Sorprendido de que fuese Sirius el de la petición, James reanudó la lectura, con Lily cada vez más apretada a su lado.

**Al menos treinta figuras encapuchadas, aparecidas de la nada, se mantenían suspendidas en el aire formando un amplio círculo en medio del cual los miembros de la Orden se habían metido sin darse cuenta...**

**Chillidos, una llamarada de luz verde a cada lado... **

—¡Oh Dios mío! ¡Oh Dios mío!

—Lily, cálmate, te va a dar un ataque.

—¿Qué me calme, James? ¡Están rodeados y están lanzándoles la maldición asesina! ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero tienes que relajarte o será peor.

Relajarse… como si eso fuese tan sencillo. Cerró los ojos e intentó seguir el consejo, pero el remedio fue aún peor. Lo único que logró fue armar una imagen más vívida en su mente, con lo que sus nervios no hicieron más que empeorar.

—Está hiperventilando, Cornamenta, quizás deberías besarla o algo.

Abrió los ojos espantada ante la sugerencia de Sirius. Lo que le faltaba… que James quisiese besarla. No. Estaba segura de que eso no mejoraría su estado. Vio a Sirius reír por lo bajo y quiso levantarse y pegarle (lo hubiera hecho de no haber tenido las piernas entumecidas), ¿cómo podía bromear en un momento así?

James ignoró la sugerencia y volvió al libro.

**Hagrid soltó un grito y la motocicleta se puso boca abajo. **

—¡SE VAN A CAER!

—Tranquila, pelirroja, no se van a caer. Son magos, ¿recuerdas? Algo harán para evitar caer… —dijo Sirius, aunque ni él mismo estaba seguro de eso.

**Harry perdió el sentido del espacio: veía las farolas de la calle por encima de la cabeza, oía gritos alrededor y se agarraba desesperadamente al sidecar. Sus cosas le resbalaron entre las rodillas...**

—**¡No! **_**¡HEDWIG!**_

**La escoba cayo girando sobre sí misma, **

—¡NOOOOO! —gritó James— ¡Su escoba no!

—¡No seas idiota, James!

—Eso es pedir mucho… —susurró Sirius, ganándose las miradas asesina de su mejor amigo y de Lily.

—Suerte que haya sido la escoba lo que ha caído y no Harry.

**pero Harry consiguió atrapar el asa de la mochila y sujetar la jaula, al mismo tiempo que la motocicleta volvía a girar y se colocaba en la posición correcta. Hubo un segundo de alivio... y luego otro destello de luz verde. La lechuza chillo y se desplomo en la jaula.**

—¡Oh no! —se lamentó Lily— ¡La lechuza no!

—¿Quién reacciona al revés ahora? —preguntó James—. Suerte que haya sido la lechuza y no Harry.

—¿Estás comparando una ridícula escoba con una lechuza?

Le lanzó tal mirada fulminante que si en algún momento había llegado a comparar ambas cosas en ese instante desechó la idea.

—No, no…

—No lo entendéis… para alguien que vive con muggles las lechuzas son realmente importantes. Son lo único que te conecta al mundo de los magos cuando estás apartado de él.

—Sí, James, Evans tiene toda la razón —dijo Sirius, poniéndose del lado de la pelirroja—. Cuando yo vivía en casa de mis padres le tenía más cariño a mi lechuza Eros que a mi propia madre.

—**¡No! !NOOO!**

**Hagrid acelero y Harry vio como los encapuchados mortífagos se dispersaban ante la motocicleta, que arremetía a toda velocidad contra el circulo que habían formado.**

—_**¡Hedwig! ¡Hedwig!**_

**La lechuza, inmóvil y patética como un juguete, yacía al fondo de la jaula. Pero Harry no podía ocuparse de su mascota; en ese momento, su mayor preocupación era la suerte de los demás. Miro hacia atrás y vio un enjambre de personas en movimiento, destellos de luz verde y dos parejas montadas en sendas escobas que se alejaban a toda velocidad, pero no las reconoció.**

—**¡Tenemos que dar media vuelta, Hagrid! !Tenemos que volver! —grito por encima del estruendo del motor. **

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA, HARRY! —le reprendió Lily— ¿Acaso se ha vuelto loco? ¡No pueden volver!

**Saco su varita mágica y dejo la jaula en el suelo, resistiéndose a creer que la lechuza hubiese muerto.**

—**¡DA MEDIA VUELTA, HAGRID!**

—**¡Mi misión es llevarte allí sano y salvo, Harry! —bramo Hagrid, y acelero aun mas.**

—Bien —volvió a interrumpir Lily, suspirando con alivio—. Me alegro de que Hagrid al menos tenga la cabeza en su sitio.

Sirius y James rompieron a reír inmediatamente después de ese comentario. Remus les miró con exasperación y Lily alzó una ceja sin comprender esa reacción.

—¿Has escuchado lo que acabas de decir, pelirroja?

—¡Que Hagrid tiene la cabeza en su sitio! —continuó James— ¡Anda ya!

—¡No os metáis con Hagrid! —le defendió ella. El hombretón estaba arriesgando su vida por proteger la de su hijo, que menos que mostrarle un mínimo de respeto por ello.

—¡Pero si nos encanta Hagrid! —dijo James

—Es un tipo de puta madre.

—¡No hables mal, Sirius!

—Eh, es cierto.

—Lo que pasa, Lily —siguió diciendo James— es que la cabeza en si sitio, precisamente, no es que la tenga. Es un poco, como decirlo… cabra loca.

Lily frunció los labios e instó a James para que siguiese leyendo. Vale, puede que tuviese razón y Hagrid fuese un poco cabra loca, pero no era el momento de exponer esas cuestiones. Era quien estaba protegiendo a su hijo, y con eso a Lily le bastaba para confiar plenamente en él.

—**¡Detente! !DETENTE! —chillo Harry. Pero cuando volvió a mirar atrás, dos chorros de luz verde pasaron rozándole la oreja izquierda: cuatro mortífagos se habían separado del circulo y los perseguían apuntando con sus varitas a la ancha espalda de Hagrid.**

**El guardabosques hizo un viraje brusco, pero los mortífagos se acercaban peligrosamente; no cesaban de lanzarles maldiciones y Harry tuvo que agacharse para evitarlas.**

—Esto me gusta cada vez menos… —interrumpió Lily, retorciéndose las manos de puro nerviosismo.

—¿Quieres que me lo salte? —le preguntó James.

—¡No! ¿Estás loco, Cornamenta? —alucinó Sirius— ¡No podemos saltarnos nada del libro! En el párrafo que menos te imagines pueden soltarnos un bombazo de información.

—Sirius tiene razón, tenemos que leer todo.

Respiró hondo y le hizo a James un gesto para que continuase. Si todos los capítulos a partir de ese momento iban a ser así de intensos, no estaba segura de poder resistirlo.

**Retorciéndose en el asiento, grito **_**«¡Desmaius!» **_**y su varita despidió un rayo de luz roja que abrió una brecha entre sus cuatro perseguidores, que se separaron para eludir el encantamiento.**

—**¡Sujétate, Harry! ¡Se van a enterar! —rugió Hagrid, y el muchacho alcanzo a ver como el guardabosques apretaba con un grueso dedo el botón verde situado junto al indicador de la gasolina.**

**Por el tubo de escape salió una pared, una solida pared de ladrillo. Harry estiro el cuello y vio como la pared se extendía por el cielo. Tres mortífagos viraron a tiempo y la esquivaron, pero el cuarto no tuvo tanta suerte: se perdió de vista y de súbito cayó como una piedra por detrás de la pared, con la escoba hecha añicos. **

—Nunca pensé que diría algo así, pero… uff, uno menos. —dijo Lily, respirando con un poco más de calma.

**Uno de sus compinches intento socorrerlo, pero tanto ellos como el muro volador desaparecieron en la oscuridad. Hagrid se inclino sobre el manillar y volvió a acelerar.**

**Los otros dos mortífagos seguían lanzando maldiciones asesinas que pasaban rozándole la cabeza a Harry.**

**Este respondió con más hechizos aturdidores: el rojo y el verde chocaban en el aire produciendo una lluvia de chispas multicolores que le recordaron los fuegos artificiales. ¡Y pensar que los muggles que vivían allá abajo no tenían ni idea de lo que estaba pasando!**

—¿Curioso, verdad? —medio sonrió Sirius.

—¿Te imaginas? —le siguió el juego James— Hay un muggle cortando el césped de su jardín y de repente llueven mortífagos del cielo.

—¡BOOM! ¡Mortífago va!

Los dos soltaron una carcajada que hizo que Lily perdiese la paciencia. Les soltó un grito y James reanudó la lectura en el acto. No era el momento de bromear.

—**¡Vamos allá, Harry! ¡Agárrate bien! —-gritó Hagrid, y pulso otro botón.**

**Esta vez una gran red salió por el tubo de escape, pero los mortífagos estaban alertas y la esquivaron. Y el que había reducido la marcha para socorrer a su camarada, surgiendo de pronto de la oscuridad, los había alcanzado ya.**

—¡Oh, no! ¡¿Dónde está la casa de tu prima, Sirius?! —gritó Lily— ¡Tienen que llegar ya!

—Tranquilízate, Lily —la calmó Remus—. Llegarán, no te preocupes.

**De modo que los tres siguieron persiguiendo la motocicleta y lanzando a sus ocupantes una maldición tras otra.**

—**¡Esto los detendrá, Harry! ¡Sujétate fuerte! —bramo Hagrid, y el chico vio como apretaba con toda la mano el botón morado.**

—¡Pero eso es solo para casos de emergencia!

—¡Pelirroja, eso es una emergencia!

**Con un inconfundible fragor, un chorro de fuego de dragón —blanco y azul— broto del tubo de escape. El vehículo salió despedido hacia delante como una bala y produjo un ruido de metal desgarrándose. **

—¿Metal desgarrándose? —repitió James— Quizás no haya sido buena idea esto del botón morado…

—¡Os lo dije! ¡Los artefactos muggles no deberían ser alterados!

Aquello era el acabose. Su hijo no solo estaba huyendo de una panda de mortífagos asesinos, sino que, para colmo, ahora el vehículo en el que volaba amenazaba con caerse a pedazos. ¿Es que acaso las cosas podían ponerse peor?

**Harry vio como los mortífagos se alejaban virando para esquivar la letal estela de**

**llamas, y al mismo tiempo noto que el sidecar oscilaba amenazadoramente: la pieza que lo sujetaba a la motocicleta se había rajado debido a la fuerza de la aceleración.**

—**¡No pasa nada, Harry! —grito el guardabosques, bruscamente inclinado hacia atrás por el repentino incremento de la velocidad. Pero ya no dirigía la motocicleta y el sidecar daba fuertes bandazos a su cola—. ¡Yo lo arreglare, no te preocupes! —chillo, y del bolsillo de la chaqueta saco su paraguas rosa con estampado de flores.**

—No creo que eso sea buena idea… —apuntó Remus—. El paraguas de Hagrid no es demasiado fiable.

—¡Es una pésima idea, Remus! —gritó Lily— Oh Dios mío… ¡debería dejar que Harry lo arreglase!

—Pelirroja, ¿te das cuenta que no has dejado de gritar en todo el capítulo? ¿No te duele la garganta?

—¡Cállate! —le reprendió. Estaba gritando, lo sabía, y mucho, pero no había otra cosa que ella pudiese hacer. Era frustrante ser testigo de todo lo que le ocurriría a Harry y saber que no iba a estar ahí para él. Ella o James deberían estar conduciendo ese sidecar.

—**¡Hagrid! ¡No! ¡Déjame a mí!**

—_**¡REPARO!**_

**Se oyó un estallido ensordecedor y el sidecar se soltó por completo. **

Lily gimió y encerró la cabeza en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de James. Saber que algo así pasaría no servía de mucha ayuda para poder sobrellevar la lectura. Respiró hondo y sintió a James estremecerse a su lado, procurando mantenerse inmóvil. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Ahogarse en el cuello de James no era precisamente una buena idea. Aunque olía tan bien… Olía a algo tremendamente familiar pero desconocido al mismo tiempo, como si fuese un aroma que hubiese estado esperando durante tiempo. Se deshizo de esos pensamientos tan ridículos y se separó de él, poniendo distancia entre ellos. No, no era buena idea tomarse tantas confianzas. ¡Era Potter! El mismo Potter que llevaba años pidiéndole citas y al que ella llevaba años rechazando. No era justo para él que Lily se tomase esas confianzas… Terminaría por confundirle.

—Lo siento —le dijo.

—No, está todo bien —contestó él antes de volver a leer.

**Harry salió despedido hacia delante, propulsado por el impulso de la motocicleta, y el sidecar fue perdiendo altura...**

**Desesperado, Harry intento arreglarlo con su varita y grito:**

—_**¡Wingardium leviosa!**_

—¡Uff! —suspiró Sirius— Buena idea…

—Eso al menos hará que no caiga —dijo Remus— ¿Curioso, verdad? Un hechizo aprendido en primer año puede servir para salvarte la vida.

—Demos gracias por ello —sentenció Lily, quien estaba deseosa de seguir escuchando la lectura.

**El sidecar se elevo como si fuera de corcho; Harry no podía dirigirlo, pero al menos no caía. Sin embargo, el chico solo tuvo ese momento de respiro, porque los mortífagos se les echaron encima de nuevo.**

—**¡Ya voy, Harry! —grito Hagrid desde la oscuridad, pero el muchacho vio que el sidecar comenzaba a perder altura otra vez.**

**Se agacho cuanto pudo, apunto a sus tres perseguidores con la varita y grito:**

—_**¡Impedimenta!**_

**El embrujo le dio en el pecho al mortífago del medio. El individuo se quedo suspendido en el aire con los brazos y las piernas extendidos, en una postura ridícula, como si se hubiera empotrado contra una barrera invisible, y uno de sus compinches estuvo a punto de chocar con el...**

**Entonces el sidecar se precipito en picado. **

—¡No, otra vez no! —se estremeció la pelirroja.

—¿A qué espera Hagrid para cogerlo? —preguntó James.

**Uno de los mortífagos que seguía persiguiéndolos lanzo una maldición que paso rozando a Harry. El muchacho se agacho bruscamente en el hueco del sidecar y, al hacerlo, se golpeo los dientes contra el canto del asiento.**

—Au… eso tiene que doler.

—Lo imaginamos, Black.

—**¡Ya voy, Harry! !Ya voy!**

**Una mano enorme lo agarro por la espalda de la túnica y lo levanto, sacándolo del sidecar, que continuaba cayendo a plomo. Consiguió coger la mochila y se las ingenio para trepar al asiento de la motocicleta, hasta que se encontró instalado detrás de Hagrid, espalda contra espalda. Mientras ascendían a toda velocidad, alejándose de los dos mortífagos restantes, Harry escupió sangre, apunto con su varita al sidecar y grito:**

—_**¡Confringo!**_

**El sidecar exploto y Harry sintió una tremenda punzada de dolor por **_**Hedwig, **_**como si le arrancaran las entrañas.**

—Pobre Hedwig —volvió a lamentarse Lily—. Y pobre Harry…

Encogió las piernas en el sillón y se las abrazó, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus rodillas. Quizás pecase de exagerada, pero se ponía en el pellejo de Harry y veía la pérdida de la lechuza como algo parecido a un drama. Ella tenía una lechuza, una lechuza de color cobrizo y de carácter orgulloso, y se había convertido con el paso de los años en algo más que una mascota.

**El mortífago más cercano cayo de su escoba y se perdió de vista; su compinche cayo también y se desvaneció.**

—**¡Lo siento, Harry, lo siento! —gimió Hagrid—. No debí intentar repararlo yo mismo... Ahí no tienes sitio...**

—**¡No pasa nada! ¡Sigue volando! —le grito Harry al ver que otros dos mortífagos surgían de la oscuridad y se les aproximaban.**

**Hagrid viraba hacia uno y otro lado, zigzagueando, mientras las maldiciones volvían a destellar en el espacio que los separaba de sus perseguidores. Harry comprendió que Hagrid no se atrevía a apretar el botón del fuego de dragón por temor a que el resbalara del asiento, de modo que no ceso de lanzar un hechizo aturdidor tras otro contra los mortífagos, pero a duras penas lograba repelerlos. Entonces les arrojo otro embrujo bloqueador. El mortífago mas cercano viro para zafarse y le resbalo la capucha. Al iluminarlo la luz roja del siguiente hechizo aturdidor, Harry distinguió la cara extrañamente inexpresiva de Stanley Shunpike, Stan.**

—_**¡Expelliarmus! **_**—bramo Harry.**

—¡¿Expelliarmus?! ¿En qué está pensando? —rugió Remus— ¡No puede lanzarle a un mortífago un hechizo de desarme!

—¿Por qué no? —protestó James— ¿Preferías que le lanzase una maldición imperdonable?

—¡No, claro que no! ¡Pero no un desarme! Son mortífagos, James, ellos tiran a matar. Lo menos es aturdirlos.

—Pero Harry le conoce, y por como lo ha descrito yo diría que ese tipo está bajo un imperius.

—James tiene razón —intervino Lily—, están a metros sobre el suelo, aturdirle sería como matarle, ¿no? Nadie sobrevive a una caída tan alta…

—Son tiempos oscuros, Lily —insistió el licántropo— y seguramente a veces no tengas opción. Eres tú o ellos.

James sacudió la cabeza y siguió leyendo. Por una vez en su vida, no podía estar de acuerdo con su amigo. Bastante duro tenía que ser todo para Harry como para encima echarse sobre los hombros la muerte de alguien que seguramente fuese inocente.

—**¡Es el! ¡Es el! !Es el autentico!**

—¿Cómo diablos lo han sabido? —preguntó, atónito, Sirius.

—¡Sigue leyendo, James! —rogó Lily.

**El grito del mortífago encapuchado llego a oídos del muchacho pese al rugido de la motocicleta. Al cabo de un instante, ambos perseguidores se habían quedado atrás y perdido de vista.**

—**¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunto Hagrid—. ¿Donde se han metido?**

—**¡No lo se!**

**Pero Harry estaba asustado: el mortífago encapuchado había gritado **_**es el autentico**_**; ¿como lo había descubierto?**

—¡Eso mismo es lo que yo me pregunto! —insistió Sirius.

—No tengo ni idea de cómo lo habrán sabido —le respondió James—, pero esto no me gusta nada. ¿A dónde han ido todos?

—Voldemort quería enfrentarse a él personalmente… —murmuró Lily casi para sí, demasiado asustada como para poder alzar la voz— ¿No creeréis que…?

—¡NO! ¡IMPOSIBLE! —bramó James.

—¿Creéis que los mortífagos han ido a buscarle? —preguntó Remus.

Nadie contestó a eso. Las cosas podían ponerse mucho más feas como existiese la posibilidad de que Voldemort entrase en acción. Un chico de diecisiete años (ni siquiera los había cumplido todavía) enfrentándose a Voldemort… era escalofriante.

**Miro alrededor escudriñando el oscuro cielo, aparentemente vacio, y tuvo miedo. ¿Donde se habían metido los mortífagos? Se dio la vuelta en el asiento, se coloco mirando al frente y se sujeto a la espalda de Hagrid.**

—**¡Suelta el fuego de dragón otra vez, Hagrid! ¡Larguémonos de aqui!**

—Sí, buena idea, que se larguen de allí cuanto antes.

—¿No decías que el fuego del dragón era una mala idea, pelirroja?

—Entre el fuego de dragón y Voldemort, me quedo con el fuego de dragón.

Sirios medio sonrió: —Sí, buena elección, Evans.

—**¡Agárrate fuerte, chico!**

**Volvió a oírse un rugido ensordecedor y Harry resbalo hacia atrás en el poco trozo de asiento que le quedaba. Hagrid también salió despedido hacia atrás y aplasto a su pasajero, aunque se sujeto por los pelos al manillar.**

—**¡Me parece que los hemos despistado, Harry! !Lo hemos conseguido! —grito el guardabosques.**

**Pero Harry no estaba tan convencido. Presa del miedo, siguió mirando a derecha e izquierda en busca de perseguidores, pues sabía que volverían. ¿Por qué se habían retirado? Uno de ellos todavía conservaba su varita. ****Es el, es el autentico****, habían gritado después de que intentara desarmar a Stan.**

—**¡Ya estamos llegando, Harry! ¡Casi lo hemos logrado! —exclamo Hagrid.**

—¡Gracias a Dios!

**El muchacho noto que la motocicleta descendía un poco, aunque las luces que se distinguían abajo todavía eran como estrellas remotas.**

**De repente, la cicatriz de la frente comenzó a arderle como si fuera fuego. **

—¿Cicatriz, que cicatriz? —preguntó ansiosa Lily.

—Será uno de los golpes que se ha dado en el vuelo —contestó James, aunque ni él mismo estaba seguro de esa respuesta—. Se pegó contra el sidecar, ¿no?

—Pero entonces sería herida abierta, cicatriz quiere decir que ya está curada, que es la marca y…

—Evans, no entremos en temas lingüísticos. Si le damos tantas vueltas a todo nos volveremos locos —le dijo Sirius.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño, descontenta con ese corte, pero no dijo nada. ¿Por qué su hijo tenía una cicatriz en la frente? Y ella no creía el cuento ese de que se la acababa de hacer. ¿Y por qué le ardía de repente? Nada tenía sentido… Para empezar, la mayoría de las cicatrices se podían hacer desaparecer (o suavizar, al menos) con un poco de magia, ¿por qué Harry tenía una? Deseó poder tener allí a alguien que le respondiese todas esas dudas.

Pensó en Harry. Si tan solo pudiesen hacerle venir hasta ellos… pero eso era imposible, ¿no? Nadie podía viajar del futuro al pasado así sin más. Aunque claro, tampoco había oído hablar nunca de un libro que viajase en el tiempo. Lily sacudió la cabeza y desechó esa idea. Era muy improbable que pudiese hacerse algo así.

**En ese momento aparecieron dos mortífagos, uno a cada lado de la motocicleta, y dos maldiciones asesinas lanzadas desde atrás pasaron rozándolo.**

**Y entonces lo vio: Voldemort**

—¡NO! —gritó, aunque eso era algo que ya sabían de antemano.

La chica tenía ganas de echarse a llorar. ¿Por qué el futuro tenía que ser tan espantoso? Estaba por darle la razón a James en su arrebato un par de capítulos atrás. Ese futuro era un auténtico asco. No estaba segura de que mereciese la pena.

Se obligó a pensar en Harry. Harry merecía la pena, de eso no había dudas.

—¡Maldito hijo de puta! —gruñó Sirius, sin importarle las palabrotas. Ni siquiera Lily le reprendió esta vez.

**volaba como el humo en el viento, sin escoba ni thestral que lo sostuviera; **

—¿Vuela? ¿Voldemort vuela? —dijo Remus— ¡Pero nadie puede volar!

—Al parecer él sí —escupió James, quien se debatía entre la rabia y la repulsión.

**su rostro de serpiente destacaba en la oscuridad y sus blancos dedos volvían a levantar la varita...**

**Hagrid soltó un chillido de pánico y lanzo la motocicleta en un descenso en picado. Agarrándose con todas sus fuerzas, Harry arrojo hechizos aturdidores a diestro y siniestro. Vio pasar a alguien volando por su lado y comprendió que había alcanzado a uno, pero entonces oyó un fuerte golpe y observo que salían chispas del motor. La motocicleta comenzó a caer trenzando una espiral, fuera de control...**

—No, no, no, no… —gimió Lily. Volvió a sentir la necesidad de refugiarse en James y, sin importarle sobrepasar de nuevo el límite de confianza permitida, se acercó y se acurrucó contra él. Era reconfortante sentir que no estaba sola en su sufrimiento.

—Estoy seguro de que conseguirán salvarse —le dijo él, tomándose la libertad de acariciarle el pelo—, ya lo verás.

Lily asintió e intentó relajarse ante la caricia, mientras que James se concentró un instante en la suavidad de su melena. ¿Cuántas veces había querido tocarle el pelo a la pelirroja? No podía llevar ni la cuenta…

Sacudió la cabeza, se centró en el futuro, y siguió leyendo.

**Los mortífagos continuaban lanzándoles chorros de luz verde. Harry no tenía ni idea de donde era arriba y donde abajo; seguía ardiéndole la cicatriz y suponía que moriría en cualquier momento. **

—¡No vas a morir, Harry! —interrumpió Sirius—. No es bueno ser tan negativo… Piensa bien y los problemas parecerán menos problemas.

—Voldemort le está acechando, Sirius —se exasperó Remus—, ¿realmente crees que todo se solucionará con un pensamiento positivo?

—No, no se solucionará así, pero ayudará en algo, eso te lo aseguro.

**Un encapuchado montado en una escoba llego a escasos palmos de él, levanto un brazo y...**

—**¡NO!**

**Con un grito de furia, Hagrid soltó el manillar y se abalanzo sobre el encapuchado. Harry, horrorizado, vio que el guardabosques y el mortífago caían y se perdían de vista, porque el peso de ambos era excesivo para la escoba...**

—¡Oh, no! ¡Hagrid! —gritó Lily.

—Él estará bien… con su tamaño, una caída desde esa altura ni siquiera le dolerá, estoy seguro —dijo Remus.

**Mientras se sujetaba con las rodillas a la motocicleta, que seguía cayendo, oyó gritar a Voldemort:**

—**¡Ya es mío!**

**Todo había terminado. Harry ya no veía ni percibía donde estaba su enemigo, pero distinguió como otro mortífago se apartaba y oyó:**

—_**¡Avada...!**_

—¡NO, NO! —volvió a exclamar Lily— ¡Os juro que le mataré yo misma como algo le ocurra a Harry!

—Cálmat…

—¡NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME, JAMES!

Sin atreverse a insistir más, el joven siguió leyendo con apremio.

**El dolor de la cicatriz obligo a Harry a cerrar los ojos,**

—Y vuelta con el dolor… —interrumpió otra vez la pelirroja— ¡No es normal! No lo entiendo.

—Es como si esa cicatriz estuviese relacionada de alguna forma con Voldemort, ¿no? —preguntó Remus—. Le empezó a doler cuando este apareció en escena.

—No me gusta nada…

—Quizás debamos llamar a Dumbledore —sugirió de nuevo Remus. Realmente creía que la presencia del director en la lectura era bastante necesaria. Estaba seguro de que el anciano podría resolver muchas de sus dudas—. Es el único que puede darnos algunas respuestas.

—O Harry… —dijo Lily sin pensar.

—¿Harry? —James abrió los ojos con asombro— ¿Cómo que Harry?

—¿Te has vuelto loca, Evans? ¡Harry aún no existe!

Ella se encogió de hombros antes de responder:

—Ya, pero lo mismo que este libro ha viajado desde el futuro aquí, Harry también podría visitar el pasado, ¿no os parece?

—No sé, Lily —contestó el licántropo—, suena peligroso, ilegal, arriesgado y…

—¡Y nos encanta! —gritó Sirius. Todo lo que fuese ilegal y arriesgado era emocionante para él— ¡Hagámoslo venir!

—Pero, ¿cómo? —Lily frunció la nariz. La idea era suya, y deseaba conocer a Harry, pero era la primera en encontrarle defectos al plan—. El libro se nos apareció sin más, nosotros no sabemos cómo traer cosas del futuro.

—¡Llamemos a Dumbledore para que nos lo diga!

—¡Sirius! —le dijo Remus, perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba—, Dumbledore no apoyaría una decisión así. Además, ¿no eras tú el que decía que era una pésima idea invitar al director a leer con nosotros?

—Bueno, igual estaba equivocado. Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore estaría conforme con escuchar nuestra petición y puede que hasta nos ayudase.

—Yo no lo veo…

—¿Podéis seguir discutiendo más tarde? —les interrumpió James— ¡Quiero seguir leyendo!

**Y entonces su varita actuó por sí sola. **

—¿Qué quiere decir con que su varita actuó por sí sola? —preguntó Lily. Las cosas cada vez se complicaban más…

—Ni idea, pelirroja, pero con vuestro hijo yo ya me espero cualquier cosa. Sigue leyendo y lo sabremos, James.

**Percibió que esta tiraba de su mano, como si fuera un potente imán; vislumbro una llamarada de fuego dorado a través de los entrecerrados parpados y oyó un estruendo y un chillido de rabia.**

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —Remus abrió los ojos a causa de la sorpresa— Realmente su vatita ha actuado por sí sola.

—¡Pues claro! Es lo que dijo el libro dos frases más arriba —le replicó Sirius.

—Ya, pero es verdad —insistió Remus—. Pensé que sería magia accidental o algo así, pero no. Realmente si varita actuó por su cuenta.

—No tiene sentido, ¿no? —preguntó James— ¿Habíais escuchado alguna vez algo así?

—Algo debe pasar entre la varita de Harry y la de Voldemort —especuló Lily— ¿No os acordáis que en el primer capítulo le pidió la varita a Lucius? Voldemort dijo que necesitaba una varita que no fuese la suya.

—Pero esto tampoco ha funcionado —afirmó el licántropo—. La varita de Harry ha vencido a la varita prestada.

**El mortífago que quedaba grito y Voldemort chillo: ****¡No!****≫.**** En ese momento el muchacho se dio cuenta de que tenia la nariz casi pegada al botón del fuego de dragón: lo apretó con una mano y la motocicleta volvió a lanzar llamas hacia atrás y se precipito derecha hacia el suelo.**

—**¡Hagrid! —chillo Harry sujetándose desesperadamente—. ¡Hagrid! **_**¡Accio Hagrid!**_

Aquí, Sirius se echó a reír. Sus tres compañeros lo miraron con un gesto confuso y él se apresuró a explicarse.

—¿Habéis intentado alguna vez convocar a Hagrid? ¡Debe ser tremendo!

—Sirius, realmente nunca he querido convocar a nadie —le dijo Lily—. Ese hechizo es para cosas, no para personas.

—Probemos… —sonrió con malicia y se sacó la varita del bolsilló trasero del pantalón— ¡_Accio_ Evans!

La pelirroja solo tuvo tiempo de ahogar un grito antes de sentir una fuerza tirando de ella hacia Sirius. De estar medio abrazada a James pasó volando hasta terminar sentada en el regazo de Sirius. Una vez pasado el susto inicial, sus ojos echaron fuego.

—¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES, BLACK?! ¡SUÉLTAME! —le golpeó repetidas veces en los hombros y le empujó para separarse de él. era increíble la desfachatez de ese muchacho— ¡IDIOTA!

—¡Sólo quería saber si el hechizo funcionaba! —se carcajeó él— ¡James, prueba tú ahora!

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA!

Lily miró al aludido con una expresión que al chico le pareció bastante asesina. No, no era buena idea seguir la idea de Sirius.

La muchacha se colocó la chaqueta, que se le había subido después de tanto vaivén, y regresó con aire digno a su asiento.

**La motocicleta acelero aun mas, atraída por la fuerza de la gravedad. **

—¡Funciona al revés! —gritó Sirius— Evans vino hacia mí, pero parece que es Harry quien está yendo hacia Hagrid.

—Bueno, el tamaño de Lily es mucho menor que el de Hagrid, y encima este está más debajo de Harry, es normal que el hechizo haga que Harry descienda hacia él, Sirius —explicó Remus.

**Con la cara a la altura del manillar, Harry solo veía luces lejanas que se acercaban más y mas. Iba a estrellarse y no podría evitarlo. Oyó otro grito a sus espaldas...**

—**¡Tu varita, Selwyn! !Dame tu varita!**

**Sintio la presencia de Voldemort antes de verlo. Miro de refilón, vio los encarnados ojos de su enemigo y tuvo la certeza de que eso sería lo último que vería: a Voldemort preparándose para lanzarle otra maldición...**

—¡¿Pero es que no va a llegar nunca a casa de la prima de Sirius?! —protestó Lily— ¡Qué angustia de capítulo!

**Pero de pronto este se desvaneció. **

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó James.

—¡No importa! —le dijo Sirius— Voldemort ha desaparecido, y eso nos pone a todos contentos.

Remus volteó los ojos y les explicó.

—Han entrado en la casa de tu prima Sirius, por eso Voldemort se ha desvanecido, por los encantamientos.

—¡POR FIN! —gritó Lily, sonriendo por primera vez en mucho rato.

**Harry miro hacia abajo y vio a Hagrid tumbado en el suelo con los brazos y las piernas extendidos. El muchacho tiro con todas sus fuerzas del manillar para no chocar contra él y busco a tientas el freno, pero se estrello en una ciénaga con un estruendo desgarrador, haciendo temblar el suelo.**

—¡Oh! —jadeó la pelirroja— ¡Se ha estrellado!

Sirius se echó a reír:

—Podría haber sido peor, pelirroja. ¡Están a salvo!

—Bueno —le contradijo Remus—, Hagrid está tirado en el suelo y no parece tener muy buen aspecto, y…

—¡No seas agorero, Lunático! Están a salvo de Voldemort, eso es lo más importante.

—Bueno —dijo James, respirando hondo y sintiéndose tranquilo después del estrés del capítulo— ¿Quién lee el siguiente?


End file.
